Unwanted Mating
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: AU Storyline set on Vegeta-sei. When Paragus threatens to unleash his son, Broly, on a just freed Vegeta-sei; a choice is made by Bardock's eldest son; for the sake of his people, he would become his mate...*Yaoi M/M and some Non-con Elements*
1. No Other Choice

Author's note: First, let me start by pointing out that I do NOT own anyone associated with the Dragon Ball franchise and am making NO money off of this. Second, this is an AU time-line in which "Goku" never existed as Kakarot was never sent to Earth so that means that this is Saiyan-centric and involves none of the Z-fighters or the demi-Saiyans, sorry. Also, Frieza has just been defeated by Vegeta and Kakarot who have both ascended to stage one and are mates. In this time line, Vegeta and Raditz are roughly the same age and are about 24. Kakarot is 22. I've changed Broly so that he is older than Raditz and is about 27. This story also contains Yaoi and some "questionable" content i.e. non-consentual elements. I apologize, also for the shortness of some of the chapters...but it is how this story is writing itself. With all that said...on with the fic!

Unwanted Mating

Prologue: No Other Choice

It was a stalemate apparently. Paragus was threatening to unleash all the powers his son had. The problem with that was...there was no one to stand up to him because Kakarot and Vegeta were exhausted from a long, hard battle and could not gather the energy it would take to put the male out of commission. King Vegeta looked weary and was rather tired of the whole damn thing. "What are his demands?" Bardock asks.

"He just wants you to suffer, Bardock."

"How orignal," the male mutters, "all I did was arrest him."

"That was bad enough, in his eyes. We can't beat his son, Bardock."

"I know. Kakarot and Vegeta are too exhausted. What option does that leave?"

"Raditz is unmated..."

Bardock tenses. "You cannot mean that, sire!"

"I don't want to have to do that to him, Bardock, because I understand the issue at hand when dealing with your eldest. However, I see no other way to settle this matter without killing everyone."

"But to make Raditz accept a lifetime of commitment to BROLY? How is that fair?"

"It's not...but we don't have a choice."

Bardock clenches his fists. "Hasn't he suffered enough for the sake of others?"

"I wish I could spare him this, Bardock, please believe me."

"Then YOU tell him because I refuse to be the one who has to witness that."

The King's eyes go sad. "I would not ask you to subject him to that, Bardock, so of course I will tell him."

The spiky-haired male looks away. "We promised him that it would be his choice."

"I know," comes the soft, sad reply, "and I hate to break our oath just as much but we have no other alternative."

Bardock really, really hates those words. Raditz had nearly broken at the hands of Frieza and his minions. He'd hardly healed after what they had done to his body and both Bardock and the king had told him that the only way he would have to be in the bed of a male ever again was by HIS choice. Bardock could only imagine how crushed his eldest was going to be when he was told what was about to have to happen. 'Why?' he silently despairs, 'Have you not made him suffer ENOUGH?'


	2. Discussions

Part One: Discussions

Something tells Raditz that being summoned by his father-in-law is NOT a good thing considering that they had just gone through a vicious battle and he was trying not to leave Kakarot and Vegeta alone for long. "I hope that this is important," he says entering.

"I hate to call you away from your brothers but...there's been a development," the king replies.

Something about his tone worries Raditz but the long-haired Saiyan doesn't show his unease. "What sort of development?"

"Paragus has returned."

"I thought he was exiled."

"He was...but he's returned and is making demands."

"What sort of demands?"

The king sighs. "He blames your father for his loss of position and home, Raditz."

"My father merely arrested him."

"I never said that he had a clear view of the issues, Raditz."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Paragus is threatening to unlease Broly if we do not bend to his whims."

Raditz suddenly has a very bleak view of what was going on. "You want to settle this...with a marriage don't you?"

"Bardock and I gave you our words that this wouldn't be asked of you...and I wish NOT to have to break my oath but..."

"But the safety of the people of Vegeta come first...I understand." His voice was bitter but he DID understand. He just hated that this was happening to him all over again.

"If I thought that this could be settled I would not ask this of you."

"Kakarot and Vegeta are in no position to fight Broly."

"No."

Raditz feels his shoulders slump. "Then...I have no choice. I will do as my king commands. I will accept this." He didn't like it...gods did he not like it but there was no choice. What made it so much worse was that it meant surrendering his body to the wants of someone else and he's pretty sure that Broly doesn't have a gentle bone in his body.

"Your father wished for this just as little."

"I know this."

"I hope that you do."

"How long do I have to...enjoy my freedom?"

The king sighs. "Tonight."

Something in him becomes brittle. "I...see."

"Raditz," he starts.

"If that is all, my king, I take my leave," the younger Saiyan interrupts.

"As you wish," comes the softly spoken reply and he's not too surprised to watch Raditz beat a hasty retreat. 'For what it's worth...I am sorry, son.'


	3. Accepting the Inevitable

Part Two: Accepting the Inevitable

Rather than retreat to the solitude of his room, Raditz returns to the chair he'd been occupying since Vegeta and Kakarot had been placed in bed. Looking at the two males, he realizes that he had no choice BUT to accept this. He wasn't happy...in fact, he felt worse than he had in a long time but...for the sake of his family he would sacrifice everything. He'd done it once before. How hard could it be to accept a lifetime of servitude to a male who would probably be WORSE than his previous partners only for the fact that he couldn't get rid of this one? He doesn't even bother searching for an answer because he doesn't really want to know. 'When it rains...it pours,' he thinks in annoyance. He wished things would calm down and remain that way without spinning him so hard that he felt like his world was never going to right itself.

Somehow, Raditz manages to fall asleep in the chair. The thought of what he would have to do emotionally wearing him out. It doesn't make him feel any better when he wakes up stiff and sore. 'It's a good as any of a way to start out hell,' he thinks as he slowly stretches. At that moment, he hears the door open and watches the King and Bardock enter. "You slept in here?" his father asks.

"It helped...put things in perspective," he answers simply, "Besides, I didn't really want to be alone with my thoughts."

"I would have it any other way than this, son, you know that."

"I do," Raditz replies, "I still don't have to like it."

"Of course not."

Raditz knew how badly his father felt about this and crosses to him before hugging him tightly. "Don't worry about me, father, I will be alright."

"Will you?"

"I have become VERY good at adapting to bad situations."

"This was never a situation that should have been yours in the first place."

Raditz snorts. "Oh, I agree with that...but apparently you're just good at making people hate you."

"Am I going to have to apologize to you again?"

"No. It was a joke...but I don't envy either of you trying to explain to Kakarot and Vegeta why Broly is now a member of the family."

The king sighs. "That will definitely be a fun conversation...besides that, we still have to tell Paragus."

"Well, that's YOUR job," Bardock tells him, "You're the one who decided that this was the best way to keep both sides happy."

"If there was another way..."

"Stop, BOTH of you," Raditz interrupts, "It doesn't matter how we got here...we're here." He has no intention of listening to them bicker. It wouldn't change the facts as they were and he is not up to playing referee. He was going to have enough of a problem once he was finally mated to Broly. Actually it was going to be more of a problem but he was trying not to think about that right at the moment. It wouldn't help him get through the ceremony. At this point, he wasn't sure what WOULD.

"Alright, son," Bardock tells him. Raditz knew why his father was agreeing so easily. The older warrior understood what he was going through. He wasn't about to add to his stress.

"Thank you. Now, I am going to go and shower and get ready. Don't make me wait too long to do this because then I WILL refuse." He doesn't give either a chance to reply before he walks out of the room and heads for the privacy of his bathing chambers. If he was going to have an emotional break-down, he wanted no one to have to witness it.

He tries NOT to think about it as he strips and steps under the water. However, in the silence of the room, it's all he can focus on. Leaning his head against the shower wall, Raditz can only wonder how badly this was going to end and is NOT optimistic. Running his fingers through his long tresses, he silently pleads for the strength to get through the ceremony without panicking and dooming his race.

Knowing that the longer he took the more he was going to listen to reason, he cuts the shower short and forces himself out and into a clean pair of spandex pants and a shirt. He's pulling on his boots when the door is opened. "So soon?" he asks quietly.

"Paragus and Broly are here...and the king wants to finish this now," Bardock tells him.

"Of course."

"Raditz, if you do not want to do this..."

"It's not about whether or not I want to," Raditz interrupts, "There is no other way to settle this debt. I just...I wish Paragus didn't blame so much on you."

"You aren't the only one."

He manages a smile for his father's sake but they both knew how false and forced it was. Pulling on his armor, he schools his expression to a stoic mask and follows his father to the throne room. Bardock stops him at the door. "Are you sure you want to go through this, son?"

Raditz looks at the door that separated him from a lifetime of servitude to a male no one could control. "No," he says quietly, "No, I do not WANT to do this, father, but I HAVE to."

Bardock pulls him to him in a tight hug. "I am proud of you, son, never doubt that. I wish that this wasn't happening more than anyone on this planet."

Raditz accepts the embrace and the apology. "I don't blame this on you, father...I blame no one but Paragus. However, there is no point in wishing things were different. You're going to have enough issues once you tell my brothers."

Bardock grimaces. "They will be furious."

"Oh, I know."

Looking at the door, the long haired Saiyan knows it can't be put off any longer as much as he would like it to be otherwise. With great reluctance, he has the door slide open and steps into the room. It takes all his will power to walk up to the stairs leading to the throne. He kneels at the bottom. "Can I ask why Bardock's eldest is here?" comes the arrogant voice of Paragus.

"Raditz has agreed to settle the score between you and his father. He's agreed to become your son's mate."

Hearing it said aloud makes the situation more real for the kneeling Saiyan and he could only hope that this would be enough to keep them all from finding out just what Broly was capable of. However, Paragus speaks, "I do not think so. I am not going to..."

"Father, shut up."

Raditz's head rises hearing Paragus interrupted and watches Broly walk into view. "Broly..."

"No, father," the male replies as he walks until he's a few steps above Raditz looking down at him, "I do believe I LIKEthis solution."

"But..."

"No, father, enough. Let it end here. I am sick and tired of dealing with your petty annoyances. I want this."

"I want Bardock to suffer!" Paragus snaps at him.

Raditz watches Broly's lip curve into a cruel sneer and knows things are about to get ugly though even he isn't prepared for the male's question. "And you think he won't fearing what I can and WILL do to his eldest son?"

It takes all of Raditz's self-control not to shiver at the sneering tone. Apparently, he'd underestimated just what this bastard was capable of and he was about to be his mate. "Perhaps, I underestimated you, my son," Paragus says after a moment before chuckling, "Very well, Broly, I have no complaints then."

"Son of Bardock, do you accept this?" King Vegeta asks.

For a moment, Raditz is tempted to refuse but then he thinks of his family, his brothers, and the planet and manages a nod. "Y-yes, Sire," he manages to respond when he really wants to just run screaming from the room.

"Then rise and come to me, Raditz."

Knowing that he would regret this, the long-haired Saiyan does as bade and is soon standing before the throne only a few inches away from Broly. Struggling to keep his body from trembling, he tries to focus on getting through this whole fiasco without either running for his life or fainting both of which would be considered serious signs of weakness in him. He has no intent of showing ANY to the male he was about to have to spend the rest of his life with.

The ceremony goes by WAY too fast for Raditz's liking but he knows that even if it took three hours, it would be too soon. "I hope this satisfies the issues between us, Paragus," Bardock says in as calm a tone he can muster.

Paragus chuckles softly but doesn't respond to him before turning towards Raditz and saying, "I pity you, you know. My son hasn't quite gotten the hang of his ascension yet and in times of high emotions...he can't help spilling to his full power."

Raditz tries and fails to hide how horrified that thought makes him. Seeing his look Paragus laughs heartily. "Ah, vengence certainly IS mine." The long-haired Saiyan is pretty sure that he's right, too. The thought of having sex with Broly and having him ascend made his stomach want to try and make a quick exit out his mouth. He turns away from Paragus in an attempt to steady himself and instead finds himself gazing back towards the doors. His eyes widen as he sees the two figures standing there gazing at the throne hostilely.

"Oh no," he hears Bardock groan softly.

"Kakarot, Vegeta, go back to bed," Raditz says as he gets to the stairs.

"What is going on?" Vegeta demands.

"Nothing you are going to like. Go back to bed."

"You know better than to order me to do anything, Raditz."

"I don't care about your issues with your rank right now," he replies irritably, "I am telling both you and Kakarot to go and lie back down. You are in NO condition to be up and about yet."

"Why are Paragus and his son here? I thought they left," Kakarot says leaning against the wall.

"They came back," Raditz says shortly, "Look, go and lie back down. Once you are both in better health, we'll explain this whole damn mess to you but for now...just do as you are TOLD!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Vegeta replies.

"Prince, don't be like this today," Raditz says softly, "Please, Vegeta. Let it go."

"He is right," the king says as he heads for them, "You both need your rest."

"Not before I know what you've made my brother agree to," Kakarot says stubbornly. Gods, this was NOT what he needed on top of everything but he knew there was no other choice.

"I've taken Broly as my mate," he finally admits.

"You did...WHAT?" both chorus.

Raditz sighs. "I took Broly as my mate. Honestly, you both have near-perfect hearing."

"WHY?" Kakarot demands.

"Because I did."

"LIAR! You wouldn't choose him!" Kakarot accuses, "Not willingly."

'Really?' Raditz thinks in annoyance though he doesn't let this show. "Kakarot, please, just leave my choices alone."

"I don't believe that this was your choice...and they promised, they PROMISED, big brother, NOT to ask this of you!"

"It could not be helped," he answers.

"How could it NOT be helped?" Kakarot demands.

A moment later, Raditz trembles feeling the energy pouring from behind him. He knew if he turned, he would see his mate fully ascended and doesn't even need to see the horror etched on both his brothers' faces. However those expressions just cement his knowledge that he had done the ONLY thing that could save them. "Broly, please," he says softly, "I think they understand the issue quite clearly." Gods above, how was he supposed to endure being alone with this male?


	4. Finishing the Ceremony

First, I want to thank both Ayaka86 and phantomxofxmystery for your reviews and I hope that you continue to read this fic. Second, I want to warn you all that this chapter deals with non-con elements.

Part Three: Finishing the Ceremony

Even with Kakarot and Vegeta balking as much as they could, Raditz and Broly end up sent to Raditz's chambers. The long-haired male was dreading this part of the ceremony most of all. Making this binding permanent was the last thing he wanted to do but if he refused...Well, he wasn't going to think about that. The sound of the door closing makes him flinch. Hopefully he could get through this without bleeding TOO much. The biggest problem at the moment for Raditz was the fact that his mate had YET to return to a stable form. "Broly," he says quietly, "would you PLEASE unascend?"

"Do I make you nervous like this?"

Raditz wonders if that really was a question he wanted answered and weighed that against the reaction the other would have to an actual honest response. In the end, he decides it really doesn't matter and replies, "I would like NOT to bleed too badly if you don't mind."

"And if I do?"

"Then there isn't much I can do now is there?" Was he really about to sacrifice what he had left for everyone else only to get stuck mated to the devil himself? That he had yet to run from the room and refuse told him that the answer was an unfortunate 'yes'.

"At least you understand the score here."

"So...is that a 'no' you aren't going to power down?" he asks as he slips his armor over his head and off.

"No." Surprise, surprise.

"As you will it then," he answers as he pulls one boot off and then the other.

"Resigned yourself already?"

"I've done this song and dance before," comes his bitter response, "granted not with anyone as...bulky as you but the mechanics are still the same."

"Awww...someone hasn't been treated very nicely." The mocking tone rubs him the wrong way and he turns to face his mate.

"You should be grateful," Raditz says sarcastically, "I can't see you getting laid any other way." The moment the words were out, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Broly was, if nothing else, exteremely temperamental. Being flung face-first on the bed clearly said that if he wasn't aware of his mate's volatile personality. Instinctively, he tenses up and knows that he won't have a good time if he doesn't get his body to relax. The feel of his spandex dragged down his hips helps very little. He clutches his sheets and struggles to get his body to calm down.

The sound of rustling clothing only adds to his nerves. 'Breathe,' he thinks, 'You have to relax because you know what will happen if you don't.' Unfortunately, he is pretty sure that relaxing isn't possible which means that this was about to hurt...badly. The feel of the bed dipping down only increases his anxiety and he's positive that this isn't going to go anyway except badly. "You know," Broly comments sounding amused, "It would go so much easier if you were to relax."

He was about to hurt him and the bastard was making JOKES? Raditz turns enough to look at him before saying spitefully, "I highly doubt that is going to make a damn bit of difference where you are concerned." It was a mistake the moment he did it and not because he knew better than to say what he was thinking but because he finally got a good look at what he was letting into his bed and one look was enough to make him wonder how he could have EVER agreed to THIS. His eyes widen and he feels his entire body go taunt. He forces his gaze back to the bed and feels his body shiver.

"Regretting your decision, son of Bardock? I'm not surprised. Pity you didn't do it when it would have made a difference."

"I can clearly see what an idiot I am," he retorts, "Do you mind just getting this over with? I don't really feel up to a reminder of how foolish I am."

In hindsight, he probably should have just kept the conversation going because the feel of his hips being picked up just makes his panic worsen. He clutches his sheets and prays to any deity listening that this did NOT go as badly as he was sure it was. He was sure no one was listening to him because they sure hadn't listened before. If they had...he wouldn't have been in the same position with the likes of Frieza and his minions. "Broly, please..." he chokes out even knowing that it wasn't going to help.

It takes only ONE thrust of his mate's hips to tell him how wrong he was about having done this before. None of those with whom he'd been "acquainted with" had EVER caused him THIS degree of pain. A strangled cry escapes him at the agony that fills him...followed by another...and another...until he's reduced to sobbing helplessly and wishing it was over with because every move the behemoth made hurt like nothing else. However, that is only compounded by having to listen to the male's harsh breathing and insults about how GOOD he felt and how NICELY he screamed and cried out in pain.

Raditz has never, NEVERbeen so glad to feel someone climax in him. His body was raw, aching, bleeding, and he was sure he was going to need medical attention. It didn't help that his vision soon goes blurry and he knows that consciousness is only a few seconds from being yanked from him. He's not really that surprised, in fact, he welcomes the world fading to black. It meant he could, for a time, not have to deal with this.

****POV Change*****

The King had told Bardock that he would see to Raditz himself but the male had declined. Raditz was HIS son and he was going to see to this. However, it's a decision that he rather regrets staring at the unconscious, bleeding form on the bed. The scent of sex and blood was nauseating in combination for the warrior who had never felt that the two needed EVER go together like this and he slowly makes his way to his eldest child. The sight of him nearly breaks his heart but he focuses enough to gather him up. Bringing him to the medical wing is even more difficult but he does so. "I hope you're proud of yourself," the medic comments.

"Don't blame ME for this," Bardock says hostilely.

"I thought the LAST time I had to patch him up was going to be just that."

"So did I...but...complications arose."

"Complications?"

"He's now mated to Broly."

The male goes still before he turns and looks at Bardock. "Did you...just say that he's MATED to BROLY?"

Bardock looks at the unconscious form on the table. "...Yes..."

"Bardock! He cannot possibly..."

"We had no choice," Bardock cuts in, "and in the end, he knew that too."

"But..."

"Don't," he says tiredly, "I KNOW."

The medic clucks his tongue disapprovingly. "If it's not one thing it's another. I don't envy your eldest, Bardock, I really don't."

"I never meant for him to have to do this."

"Well, it's done...and there's no way to undo it. Go on and I'll patch him up. Hopefully, he finds a way to placate his mate before he ends up bleeding again like this."

Bardock declines commenting that he is sure Broly will do it only for the amusement factor because he' d clearly seen how much the male had enjoyed it when he'd come to find them and tell them that it was finished. He reluctantly leaves his son there and goes to find his other who he KNEW was furious. Kakarot understood what Raditz had been sacrificing. When he and Vegeta had discovered just what Frieza had been doing to the long haired male...well, they both had reacted in spectacular fashion. Stepping into the room, he realizes instantly that he probably should have changed and gotten Raditz's blood off of him. Kakarot is on his feet instantly bristling. "That sonofabitch!" he explodes.

"Kakarot..."

"No, he has NO right to make my brother BLEED!"

Bardock was NOT fighting with everyone today over this. He crosses the room and shoves his youngest back on the bed. "You are NO Tto do something stupid, son," he says harshly, "You KNOW what will happen if you do."

"He can't just be allowed to HURT him!"

"You understand a mating bond, Kakarot. Don't make me repeat what you already know about it."

"It's not fair!"

"I never said that this was. You have to support him, Kakarot. You can do nothing else. Angering Broly will only give him a reason to hurt your brother and I don't think you want that."

"No," Kakarot agrees, "I would NOT want to be one of the reasons that bastard uses to hurt Raditz. I don't have to like this though, do I?"

"Not a bit, Kakarot."

The male sighs. "All the bad stuff seems to happen to him."

"I've noticed that."

"It's not damn fair."

"And I agree wholeheartedly. I just need you and Vegeta NOT to make this worse."

"We won't father, I promise." It was the best that could be done considering the situation at hand.


	5. Vegeta's Demand and Why Curiosity is

Author's note: So, thanks to my muses...I am adding in another warning to this: M-Preg. For those of you who don't know what that is it's giving a male the ability to become pregnant and carry a child. I don't want to hear how impossible this is, so don't bother.

Part Four: Vegeta's Demand and Why Curiosity is Best Left Unanswered

Raditz isn't quite surprised to wake up in the medical wing. He sits up slowly not really liking the faint stirrings of pain. "Well, there you are. I was wondering if you'd wake up today."

Raditz looks at the medic. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a few hours. I'm impressed considering the amount of blood you lost."

Raditz shudders at the memories that brings up. "I...I don't really want a repeat of that."

"I don't think anyone would."

The only problem was...Raditz wasn't sure how he was supposed to avoid that happening on a nightly basis. However, he doesn't say any of this to the male before him because he wasn't sure he wanted the male's pity anymore than he already had it. Jyel had seen him FAR too much and he was sure the elite was tired of it. Almost as if knowing his thoughts, Jyel comments, "So I should just get a bed set aside for you then?"

"Jyel..."

The male waves his hand. "Don't take it personally, son of Bardock. I just get really tired of seeing the same injuries over and over again. It's troublesome."

"Not just for you," Raditz mutters.

"I can bet not. Come on, let's get you dressed. Something tells me that your mate won't be happy if you avoid him too long."

"No," he agrees softly, "Probably not."

Jyel helps him into a spandex outfit. "Before you go," the medic says softly before pressing a jar into his hand, "Because he doesn't seem to want to do it himself...you might have to take precautions yourself." Raditz feels his face flush from embarrassment.

"Jyel..."

"Trust me on this...regardless of how you feel about what I am saying. I know it's humiliating but it's either that or trying to take him at once without being prepared. Take your pick on the end result."

"Have you had this talk a lot with others?"

Jyel is silent a moment before responding, "No...it's the advice I'd wished I'd gotten."

"The advice you..." Raditz tries to choke out.

"Not every marriage is a happy one, Raditz, not even for the elite. Just...take my advice, alright?"

Raditz wants to ask more questions but he realizes that he had no right to delve into the other male's past. "Alright, I will."

"Good boy."

Raditz leaves with way too many questions about their medic that he doubts will ever be answerd. However, his curiosity is squashed at the sight by his door. Leaning against it, looking almost bored was Broly who was finally back in a stable form. "Well, it looks like you finally came around. Good."

"Broly," he says quietly.

"We've been summoned by Prince Vegeta once you are walking again," the male says tersely, "Let's go." Apparently, the summons didn't please Broly though the fact that it had been the PRINCE to command it made him worry what his brother thought he was doing. Getting Broly upset had a very GOOD chance of back-firing on him. Hopefully, that's not what was about to happen.

It's with great reluctance that he follows his mate into the throne room. "What do you want, prince?" Broly demands.

"I wanted you both here so that no miscommunication occurs," the male replies.

"Are you sure you should be up so soon?" Raditz asks.

"Not the point," Vegeta responds.

"Then what IS the point?"

"You are going to join my guards," Vegeta says to Broly, "and I will hear NO complaint from you. It's an honor you DON'T deserve but...under the circumstances I figured it was fitting."

"You...want me to join your guards?" Broly asks slowly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I am allowed to command it of you."

Raditz watches Broly's expression become highly displeased before he mutters, "As you wish, highness." With that, he stalks out of the room.

"Vegeta..." he starts.

"I wasn't about to leave him to his own devices during the day, Raditz."

"I fail to see how this is going to make things any easier."

"It keeps your clothes on during the day."

Raditz looks at him. "You made him a guard..."

"Because I want him alone with you as little as possible," Vegeta finishes.

"Little brother, I don't think that this is a good idea."

"I don't care. While I can't help what happens between you two at night, I am not going to imagine it during the day when I can help it."

"I don't know if you should be interfering, prince."

"And? It was either that or dealing with what would come the first time you didn't show up in the throne room."

Raditz realizes that there was no point in arguing with his brother about this...besides it made him feel a little better knowing that Broly wouldn't have full reign of his time. "That's more then enough, son, go lie down," comes the voice of Vegeta's father.

"Alright," the male mutters before looking at him, "Try to be careful with him, 'Ditz."

"Don't call me that," he says automatically. Vegeta smirks.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Unfortunately, you don't make the rules."

"Apparently."

"Vegeta, go to bed," the king commands.

"Going, going," Vegeta replies before reluctantly getting up and walking around Raditz.

Deciding that he had time, Raditz looks at his father-in-law. "Can I ask a question, sire?"

"What about?"

"Jyel."

"What's with the sudden curiosity?"

"He said something to me that...made me wonder."

He watches the male's expression and dislikes the sadness he sees there. "Jyel's story...isn't so very different from your own."

"He was mated against his will?"

"He was...to protect his sister."

"The male in question was THAT horrible?"

"Jyel certainly felt so which was why he agreed to take her place. They were twins, you see, and he felt that it was his place to protect her."

"I can't understand though why he would be chosen. I am sure his husband wanted a child..."

"Jyel is fertile," the king interrupts calmly.

"He can carry a child?"

"He DID carry a child."

There was something about the king's tone that makes Raditz worry. "What happened to the child?"

"Nothing," the king replies stonily, "You would know that, Raditz, you're mated to him."


	6. Of Uncovered Secrets, Lies, and

Author's note: So my story is evolving in ways I didn't forsee...but that's the joy of writing. This story has grown to focus also on Raditz's new in-laws. Also, I want to thank Akaya86, phantomxofxmystery, and Lady Tsuru27 for your reviews. I appreciate the time taken to let me know you are enjoying this story. Comments and criticism are both welcome.

Part Five: Of Uncovered Secrets, Lies, and Making Deals with the Devil

"Jyel...gave birth to Broly?" Raditz couldn't believe it. There was no way that elite had birthed a monster.

"He did," the King replies, "but Paragus refused to allow him to be formally acknowledged as such. In fact, outside you, me, Jyel, Jyel's family, and Paragus NO ONE knows they are mated. Broly doesn't even know Jyel is his mother."

"That's awful."

"Don't feel sorry for Broly, Raditz. He wouldn't care. He cares about no one but himself. Remember that."

"It's kind of hard to argue that," Raditz replies, "How could anyone sanction such a union?"

"Jyel gave my father no choice. He refused to let his sister end up with Paragus," the king replies before laughing rather bitterly, "Pity that Jyel never knew how much he was being manipulated into it...until it was far too late."

"By who?"

"His sister Ariya and Paragus."

"Wait...what?"

"Ariya knew that Jyel would do anything for her...and of the twins he was the stronger of the two and had more potential. So she and Paragus plotted and gave him no choice."

"Why would she do that for Paragus?"

"Because she had always been jealous of her brother's greater strength. She wanted him to suffer. Paragus just gave her the means by which to get her revenge."

"That's ridiculous!"

"But it was the truth. I tried to warn Jyel about this. I tried to keep him from making such a mistake but...he was too much an older brother, too blinded for concern for his sister."

"When did he discover the truth?"

"Ariya made it a point to tell him the following morning after the bond was completed."

"Jyel must have been devastated."

"He's not forgiven her or himself for that...but he's stuck."

Raditz shakes his head. "I just...wow...I would never have thought..."

"No one ever does. He has Paragus's black hair but Jyel's hair style. A pity though. Jyel's red hair is something."

Raditz would love to continue the conversation but the doors hiss open again. "What are you doing?" Broly demands.

"I was speaking with our king," he replies, "He happens to be the father of my brother's mate."

"And?"

Raditz sighs. "Have a good rest, sire."

"You do the same, Raditz."

The long haired male isn't sure that is possible but he heads down to his mate before things got ugly. "I can't believe his audacity," Broly states as they walk, "Does he really think I don't know what he's doing?"

"He's trying to help me," Raditz tells him softly.

"He has no right to interfere in something that is none of his business."

"He thinks he does."

"Perhaps I should remind him just who he is dealing with..." Broly starts.

Raditz reaches out and gently touches his arm. "Please, Broly, just...let me have this."

Broly looks at him for a moment. "THIS being..."

"Let the day belong to me...and I promise that whatever you desire at night will be yours without complaint from me."

"In other words, I let you be during the day and you will make it worth my while at night?"

"Yes."

"My...that is actually tempting."

"Then is it agreeable to you?"

"We'll see how well you please me tonight and then I will decide."

Raditz isn't sure that his body is up for anymore pain for the day but he is sure that if he doesn't manage to please him that he will make up an excuse for him not to be in the throne room with Vegeta come the next morning and that wasn't acceptable to Raditz. He could not bear the thought of being stuck in a room with his mate for long periods of time. How he was supposed to survive a lifetime of this...he wasn't sure. Unfortunately, he was going to have to figure something out. Lucky him.

Arriving at his door, he is no more sure that he can accomplish what he wants then he was down the hallway. 'Your luck sucks, son of Bardock,' he thinks as the door opens, 'It REALLY sucks.' He walks over to his dresser before sliding the jar into one of the drawers. He doubts it would be of much use at the moment and has to wonder if he wasn't going to be seeing Jyel within the same day. He's pretty sure that would be a recipe for disaster...especially knowing what he did now. Knowing that he has very little choice, he slowly turns to face his mate. He was still no happier about this whole damn situation. "Why?" he finds himself asking before he can stop himself.

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree this?"

"It bothers you that much?"

"YOU bother me that much. You're cruel for no reason, Broly."

"And? It's not MY fault you're too weak to defend yourself."

So that was it was it? Nice to know that unless he could best Broly, he was going to be in pain. "Now that I know I'll be spending a lot of time in the medical wing...is there something specific you'd like that might accomplish what I want with as little bloodshed as possible?"

"Surprise me."

Well, he'd served enough males to know what methods normally gave the wanted results. He just hated that he was lowering himself to this again. That he felt this way about something that was supposed to be enjoyable didn't make his lifetime all things considered. Slowly, he walks to him and wishes that this was something he would enjoy doing. Unfortunately, he was sure that sex was never going to be something he did because he wanted to and was always going to be a chore. Reaching his mate, Raditz tries to at least pretend that this was something he wanted to do. It was a little difficult considering that he absolutely loathed the male at this point. He tugs the male's red pants down his hips before pushing him back onto the edge of the bed. Wishing he didn't feel quite so humiliated, Raditz sinks to his knees on the floor. 'Think about it this way,' he tells himself, 'You do this...you don't have to stay in this room all day. Just focus on THAT.' He wasn't quite sure that was going to help.

****POV Change****

He puts the last medical supply away when the door slides open. "Why do I think you had a discussion with that boy that I told you NEVER to do, sire?"

"He asked, Jyel."

"You rule the planet, Vegeta, you could have told him it was none of his business."

"I am not going to lie to Raditz. You know what he's in for."

"I do...but you don't."

"What do you mean?"

Jyel laughs bitterly. "Raditz is fertile, sire."

"You mean..."

"Uh huh...can you imagine a child from them? If Broly's power scares you that badly...imagine what his child's will be from another line that can ascend."

"There is nothing that can be done now...though I wish you had told me earlier."

"I haven't even had the opportunity to tell HIM."

"This is a bit of a mess."

"A bit? My son is a psychopath, sire, and you damned Raditz to dealing with him."

"There was no other choice."

Jyel shakes his head. "I don't agree with you on that."

"What would you have had us do, Jyel?"

"What you should have done from the beginning; left Broly with ME. I warned you what would happen if Paragus was allowed to raise him."

"You understood the issues with that."

"Yeah...I was the submissive. I wasn't allowed to argue with him."

"I tried to warn you before the whole mess went too far."

"Yeah, yeah, I know this whole damn thing is all my fault. I realize what an idiot I was back then...funny how much hasn't changed."

"For what it is worth...I am sorry, Jyel."

"That does me a lot of good considering that you can't even get him off the planet properly."

The king sighs. Jyel had an acidic tone when he was displeased about something and the subject of Paragus upset him like nothing else. "If it's any consolation...I tried."

Jyel snorts. "You should have made sure that Broly could be controlled before you did that."

"What do you WANT from me, Jyel?"

"I want you to explain to me WHY you are making Raditz suffer like that!"

"Because Broly would have KILLED us all!" he snaps back at him.

"You should have dealt with this YEARS ago, Vegeta!"

"And what would that have solved?"

"Paragus would be out of the picture...and Broly could get the help he needed."

"And you might very well be dead, Jyel."

"A small price to pay...don't you think? But no, you had to go and be all noble. I wish you wouldn't do that all the time, it's an annoying trait."

"Nothing pleases you about this...and I am sorry."

"Not as sorry as Bardock's son is going to be I bet."

"It can't be helped."

"I don't believe that...and neither do you." He turns and starts moving across the room which was a clear dismissal to the king. Normally, Vegeta wouldn't accept such a blatant show of disrespect but he allowed Jyel to get away with it. The male had been through enough hell that he wasn't about to correct him when he was this temperamental. A rueful sigh escapes him as he does as desired and leaves.

Hearing the door slide open and then closed, Jyel leans against one of the counters. 'You never could do as I asked...could you?' he thinks, 'Even when you knew it would be better to keep him from raising the child in his image. Vegeta...how could you just ignore what I said to you?' The soft hiss of the door makes him whirl sharply and he's hardly surprised though quite displeased with who he sees there. "I thought you had enough of me some time ago, Paragus."

The male snorts. "You think so highly of yourself don't you?"

Jyel turns to face him. "No, that was always YOUR department, Paragus. What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

Jyel's mouth curves into a mocking sneer. "You'll have to be a little more specific, Paragus. You have MANY wants."

"Don't sass, Jyel. I know you've made a device to control him. I want it."

Jyel's eyes narrow. "That's not something I would EVER put in your reach, Paragus."

"You don't want to deny me this...you know how badly your defiance of me ends."

"That device was created to temper his energy to a more manageable level. It's NOT something I want YOU abusing."

"I am his father, Jyel!"

"And as much as you hate to hear it, I am his MOTHER. I won't let you control him."

"He's becoming a liability."

Jyel laughs. "Oh, is that is then? You finally realized you would NEVER be able to fully bend him to YOUR will? Paragus, he has his own wants...and no matter what you try to do he is NOT your puppet. Besides, has no one ever told you NOT to mess with powers greater than your own?"

"Do NOT sass me, Jyel!"

The redhead stands his ground. "I am NOT...I am WARNING you NOT to underestimate the hold you have on him. Broly is smarter than you give him credit for. He WILL eventually figure out what you are doing. Heaven help you if that displeases him."

"I know my son, Jyel."

The red head's blue eyes glitter maliciously. "I'm afraid you don't...but if you push him...you will and then no one is going to be able to help you...least of all me."

He finds himself shoved against the counter. "I think you misunderstand the issue here," Paragus snarls, "You are MINE and I will NOT tolerate this disobedience from you!"

The edge of the counter presses incomfortably into his back, but Jyel's pretty sure that's not going to be the worst thing to endure right now. "The answer is as it HAS been every time you've deigned make your demands, Paragus. Anything I've made in an attempt to help what my son has been gifted with will NEVER fall into your hands." He grits his teeth as he's pushed more firmly into it.

"We'll see about that."


	7. Bad News

Part Six: Bad News

He doubts, the next morning that he is in ANY condition to be of use to Vegeta with his jaw feeling like it had been dislocated. However, he'd gotten what he wanted and drags himself into a shower. 'Spare me psychotic mates,' he thinks as the hot water spills down his body. He was pretty sure Vegeta wouldn't mind him leaving his mate asleep because that is exactly what he intended on doing as he has no intention of rousing the male before he had to.

Cleaned and dressed, he pauses before the throne room doors because he really isn't looking forward to this. Taking a deep breath, he presses the button and enters once the door slides allowing him entrance to the room. "Raditz!" The sound of his name is his only warning before he ends up with Kakarot in his arms.

"Good morning, little brother," he says slowly.

The younger Saiyan looks up at him before gently touching the side of his face. "What...happened?"

"Nothing I care to repeat to you," he responds.

"He hurt you...again?"

"Little brother," he warns.

"I can't help but worry about you."

"Return to your mate so I can start my job," he tells him curtly; a sure sign that he had enough of the conversation.

"You're...dismissing me?" Kakarot's tone is incredulous.

"Kakarot, come here," Vegeta calls from his throne.

"But..."

"Kakarot, come HERE."

Raditz watches him turn and stalk back to his mate. Raditz is hardly relieved by that but it allows him to take his place. He's not pleased to see Nappa give him a look that clearly stated the other had just as many questions as his brother. "Don't you have drills to run?" he demands before the male can open his mouth.

Nappa chuckles. "What and miss this? Not on your life, Raditz."

"Glad I can be of such amusement," he mutters before turning and looking at Vegeta, "I apologize if Broly doesn't show up. I figured he could use his sleep."

"You might feel differently if he shows up angry," Nappa comments behind him. He ignores the Elite.

"I figured that would be the case. Are you sure you are well enough to serve today? Your jaw looks a bit bruised."

"I'll live. It just hurts."

"You should have stopped in to see Jyel."

"For such a stupid reason? No thank you, prince. He's seen me enough." Truth be told he just didn't want to talk to him knowing what he did now because he figured that it would be way too awkward.

"You know I find myself being curious like your brother as to how you managed that considering you were fine last I saw you."

Raditz knows better than to outright lie to Vegeta even though he felt like it was none of his business. "Broly wanted a good reason to allow me to continue my position, prince."

"He did...Raditz, what the HELL happened?"

"I am NOT discussing my sex life in the middle of the throne room, little brother...not even for YOU."

"You don't have the luxury of ignoring me like you do Kakarot, Raditz."

"Where's your father?"

"He had matters to attend to elsewhere...so you are stuck answering to me. Now start talking."

"Then I refuse."

"You don't want ME to tell you what I think transpired, Raditz."

Raditz grits his teeth. "It's none of YOUR concern and besides, I would rather NOT be the talk of the damn planet."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..."

"Nappa, shut the hell up!"

"Well it IS the..."

Raditz doesn't even recall moving or swinging at the other male until he ends up staring down at Nappa sprawled out with a bloody lip. "Nappa...I..."

"Dammit, Raditz, did you HAVE to hit me?" he snaps rising to his feet.

"No, probably not," he answers pretty sure he was going to be dealing with worse than a bruised jaw in a few seconds. His body tenses when Nappa crosses the distance between them.

"You're flinching..."

"I..."

Nappa cups the side of his face that wasn't bruised. "I am getting really tired of this."

"You're not the only one," he whispers.

Nappa hugs him gently. "Pain in the ass," the elite mutters, "You're lucky I think of you as a kid brother or you'd be bleeding on the floor."

"Believe me, I know," he answers looking up at him, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Nappa says waving him off, "besides, I think you are going to have more trouble from your brothers."

Raditz looks at Vegeta. "I am not going to explain my mate's behavior to you. I certainly don't ask what you do to Kakarot."

"I don't forcibly have sex with your brother to the point where he needs to have medical attention, 'Ditz!"

"You're also not a psychopath," Raditz retorts.

"Obviously. Now stop avoiding the issue."

"What did I tell you?"

"Remember who I am."

"Oh, I can hardly forget that. I just hate that you choose the days your father and mine aren't present to be this pushy."

"Oh, they weren't planning on being gone this morning. Something...came up."

Raditz groans softly. "Vegeta, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to...you just have to do as I tell you."

Raditz is sure there is some deity out there laughing at him. This whole damn issue was ludicrous to him. "I am NOT talking to you about this, prince."

"Why not?"

He sighs. "Because I am sure it's not going to help matters and I don't want to deal with your anger in addition to everything else. This is NOT a happy situation. Let me deal with it as I see fit."

"It's either you talk to me or you go see Jyel."

He hated ultimatums but as he meant what he said when he told him he wasn't having this discussion, he turns and abruptly walks out of the throne room. Fighting with the prince was exhausting and he's pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last fight they were going to have over this.

Pausing by the door, he could only wonder how pleased Jyel would be to see him this morning. Deciding that this was the lesser of two evils, he opens the door and enters before promptly stilling. The scent of blood and sex hits him in a nauseating wave. It doesn't take him long to find Jyel who is curled up in the corner. Kneeling down, he gently touches the male's shoulder. Jyel's blue eyes snap open and he hisses in pain. "Long night?" Raditz asks. He's not ready for Jyel to rise cursing viciously. "Jyel, what..."

"I have to find Paragus."

"I don't think you are in any condition to..."

"It doesn't matter what my condition is! I have to find him before he finds Broly!"

Raditz grabs his wrist lightly. "What are you talking about?"

Jyel looks at him clearly panicked. "If I don't find Broly what he did to you to complete your bonding will seem like foreplay."

"Jyel..."

"I made a device meant to contain Broly's energy to a more manageable level...as a precaution in the even that he ever really tried to blow up our planet. The problem is...if utilized the WRONG way it can be used to control him...utterly and completely. It will bend him to his father's will and whatever Paragus wants Broly will do."

"Goddammit!"

"Where is Broly, Raditz?"

"He was sleeping in my room."

Jyel hurries from the room, and Raditz follows hoping that the redhead was completely paranoid. However, instinct told him that he was right to worry about this. Arriving, Raditz opens the door for them and follows Jyel...into his empty bed room. Raditz stares at empty bed. He looks at Jyel who swallows. "Paragus was here."

"Paragus knows better than to attack the planet."

Jyel looks at him like he had missed the whole point. "Raditz," he says slowly, "did you miss the whole issue concerning how Paragus feels about your father?"

"I don't understand how him arresting Paragus has anything to do with..."

"It's not merely that. He's always hated that your father has and will always be closest to our king. Bardock is lower-ranked than he is and yet the king obviously favors him."

"So what good will it do him to have full control of his son if he is not planning on destroying anything?"

Jyel chuckles softly, bitterly. "Raditz, he IS planning on destroying something...something VERY important to Bardock."

Raditz goes still. "Y-you don't mean..."

Jyel faces him and gives him a sympathetic look. "You are Bardock's eldest son, Raditz, and he loves you. Kakarot is too protected by Vegeta so he has no access to him."

"Jyel, exactly what depths of cruelty is your mate capable of commanding of mine?"

The medic is silent a moment before he finally says quietly, "Had he known that he wouldn't be challenged...I would have been raped in public for some of my acts of defiance."

Fear floods Raditz. "Broly...has no true equal here...not yet."

"No," Jyel says quietly, "No, he does not."


	8. Depth of Cruelty

Author's note: This chapter was definitely difficult to write but I felt necessary for this story. I tried to be as...anteseptic as I could because I felt that it was bad enough without being pornagraphic...as always comments and reviews are much appreciated...

Part Seven: Depth of Cruelty

"What now?" Raditz asks.

"I need to talk to King Vegeta."

"He's...not here right now."

Jyel looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"You'd have to ask his son."

"Great. Help me to the throne room...because this is NOT good."

Raditz is sure that is an understatement of epic proportions but does as bade. He walks at Jyel's side and realizes that the male was limping pretty badly. "Are you sure that you shouldn't see to yourself first?"

"Raditz, I will be fine. I've done this enough times to know when I need medical attention. Besides, you are in more danger than I am."

He was trying NOT to think about that. Unfortunately, he has no illusions of how impossible that will be. Hearing the doors hiss open just makes him tense. He lets Jyel enter first and follows. The moment he steps in beside him, he watches Vegeta rise. "We have a VERY serious problem," the redhead says curtly, "I need your father, prince."

"Jyel, what happened..."

"Now is NOT the time for that," he interrupts, "Your father, prince. NOW."

It was shocking how fast Jyel's command is obeyed. The king looks irritated at Vegeta a moment before noticing Jyel beside Raditz. "What happened?"

"What I feared would," Jyel responds, "Paragus took IT and Broly."

The King's look of shock quickly turns to horror. "Jyel..."

"Oh, it's not what you are thinking, sire," he says calmly, "Paragus isn't going to destroy you or the planet. He doesn't hate you enough for that. He hates your favorite general so much more."

"Which means..."

"Which means his eldest son is in more trouble than anyone can help him out of," Jyel finishes, "You know what Paragus is capable of...and knowing him like I do I know what he will demand of Broly...problem is that there is no one to challenge his actions."

"What, exactly, is he talking about?" the prince demands.

King Vegeta sighs. "Jyel...is Paragus' mate...and Broly's mother."

"Please tell me that this is one REALLY twisted joke!"

"He's being serious," Raditz cuts in, "but that's really not the issue at hand. The issue at hand is..."

"That there are just some things that should NOT be tolerated...and such a low ranked Saiyan being held in such esteem is one of them."

Raditz turns to see Paragus with Broly. He doesn't much like the circlet on the male's forehead or the blank look in his eyes. This wasn't good. "Paragus, who I choose to trust was and never will be up for discussion. Bardock served me faithfully. I gave him the respect he deserved."

"He's a low-class nobody and yet you favored him above your elite!"

Raditz was really starting to hate this male. "Just because my father is twice the Saiyan you will EVER be...is no reason to be childish," he tells him.

"Raditz," Jyel warns softly, "don't goad him."

"Why not? He's already going to have him hurt me. What's the point? He's a fucking BULLY and he knows it...hell that seems to be a requirement of the whole damn Elite status. You're all a bunch of egotistical pricks. Gee...it just is so surprising that both generations of royalty prefers a lower-class guard to serve them."

"Raditz!" Jyel hisses, "I mean it, DON'T."

That Paragus starts laughing doesn't make Raditz feel much better. "Cocky...and so sure of yourself...you're just like your father."

"And? I think it's more of a compliment than an insult."

"You won't be for long."

Raditz mouth curves into a sarcastic smile. "You'll have to forgive me if those words don't make me tremble. They've been used by worse people. You're going to have to do better than that to scare me."

Paragus smirks. "Oh, it's not ME you need to worry about. It's your mate."

"I know what he's capable of."

"Oh no, no you don't," Paragus says before turning to his son, "Broly, ascend to your peak."

The sheer amount of energy unleashed nearly has Raditz wanting to cower where he was standing...but he wasn't about to show fear. However, seeing the male fully ascended with that blank look twists something in him sharply. "Paragus, don't do this," Jyel says softly.

"It's about time someone taught this family a little lesson in humility," Paragus responds.

"Not like this. He's been through enough."

Paragus chuckles. "There is no 'enough' when it comes to THEM."

"Paragus..." Jyel isn't allowed to finish the sentence before he's struck to the floor.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, slut," he seethes.

Raditz moves and shoves Paragus backwards before the male can kick his downed mate. "You've done more than enough to him," he tells the male angrily, "Leave him alone."

"R-Raditz...don't..."

"Jyel, I don't care. He's not about to hurt you in front of me just because he thinks he has the damn right."

"He DOES have the right...and you know that, too. Stop making this harder on yourself and stay out of this fight. Your problem is...you care too much, son of Bardock. That's both a very good and very crippling trait."

"And I am not about to change the way I handle things," Raditz replies planting himself between them.

"So sickeningly NOBLE," Paragus sneers, "Let's see how well you like what comes from being that way. Broly, subdue your mate, rape him...and kill anyone who dares intervene."

He had hoped that Paragus wouldn't sink to such a level as this. However, watching what was stalking towards him, Raditz finally truly understood what Jyel had been trying to warn him about. "Nappa, get Jyel out of the way," he says without turning around.

"Raditz..."

"I am going to handle this."

"Handle this? You cannot BEAT him!"

"Then I suggest you don't watch."

It was all he had time to say before he finds himself knocked violently to the ground. He recovers rather quickly and rolls out of the way trying to scramble to his feet. "Raditz!"

"Vegeta, whatever happens you STAY where you are...and keep my idiot brother there, too."

"And let him hurt you?"

"Vegeta, he won't kill ME. I think your father might be just a LITTLE upset were his heir to get murdered in his throne room," he snaps narrowly dodging a massive fist. He was just barely managing to hold his own on defense. There was no way he would do any damage if he got offensive. All he could hope for was that the male would tire out. He's pretty sure that's not going to happen...but he had to keep himself optimistic. Contemplating too far how this was going to end would help NOTHING.

A well-timed attempt at rushing him has Raditz connecting with the wall of the room violently. Dazed, he has no time to regain control of the issue and ends up flung across the room in the opposite direction. He hits the wall and then the floor. "Raditz!" Kakarot yells. He struggles to his feet as he feels and hears his mate coming back at him. There was nothing he really could do to stop this. Putting up a fight was only going to bruise and bloody him. He ends up slammed back into it the wall with Broly's hand against his chest. "B-Broly...don't..." he gasps out, "Please..." Blank eyes meet his and Raditz knows that there will be no mercy given because there was NO compassion in this puppet's orders. It was just unfortunate that those he cares about most were about to have to bear witness to this.

"He is subdued, Broly, finish your command," Paragus tells him.

Raditz knows that there was nothing he could do about this because Broly was entirely too powerful for him to even contemplate trying anything more. So, he has no choice but to allow his lower body to be stripped. His eyes squeeze shut tightly as he feels his body try to tense because that would NOT be a good idea though the sound of laughter from across the room doesn't make him feel any better about this whole situation nor does it help him in any way. In fact, he can't remember a time he'd been so thoroughly humiliated. The feel of his hips being picked up makks it nearly impossible for him to keep himself calm. Unfotunately, he was still pinned tto the wall and he could barely pull in a full breath let alone do anything that would help him get free. "Broly...don't..." He could not win apparently because NO ONE ever seemed to listen where this was concerned. The angle made this all the more painful mostly because Raditz hated having to face the person hurting him as he couldn't seem to keep his emotions from being clearly read...that and it just seemed to hurt so much more. The audience just makes it that much worse when Broly shoves into his body and he screams in agony.

That scream more than does it for his temper but Kakarot doesn't get a step before Bardock grabs him roughly. "Don't," he warns.

"But..." Kakarot protests.

"If you try and intervene he is going to KILL you."

"I can't just let him hurt my brother!"

"And you think I CAN?" Bardock snaps at him.

"He...can't keep going through this..." Kakarot whispers.

Bardock doesn't bother agreeing with that statement because there was no point. As much as this hurt to watch...he had no choice. Oh, he'd been tempted to go after Paragus HIGHLY tempted in fact, but he knew that would be construed as interference. He wasn't stupid. So he had to stand there and watch this...and hope his eldest could get through this with his mind intact. 'One day, you sonofabitch,' he thinks, 'One day you and I WILL settle this and you are going to pay for putting my son through this. I promise you this.'


	9. Truths Come Out

Part Eight: Truths Come Out

Jyel slowly walks over to the unconscious bleeding form on the floor by the wall. He wasn't surprised that Paragus had again left with Broly. He kneels down slowly, his own injuries protesting way too much movement. "Spare me your idiocies, sire, and KILL the bastard," Jyel snaps gazing back at the male angrily.

"If I do..."

"Do you really THINK I give a damn whether or NOT it kills ME?" he demands furiously, "I am NOT spending every goddamn day with him in the medical wing!"

"ENOUGH!" Bardock yells, "Gods, I don't GIVEa damn how you two feel about this situation!"

Jyel could understand Bardock's feelings on the issue. "Just come here and help me get your son out of here. I need to get him in a tank." He deliberately fails to add the "before my son has him again" they ALL knew was there. No need to ignite anymore tempers right now.

"Perhaps...Bardock, I should do this," Nappa suggests.

"Why?"

"Your...other sons..." he stresses. Bardock looks at both Vegeta and Kakarot.

"Take him carefully, Nappa."

The elite nods and goes to the male before gently picking him up ignoring just how messy this was going to get him. Jyel rises and goes with him. This was definitely a mess of epic proportions and the redhead isn't sure how to make this end favorably.

Bardock reaches out and grabs Kakarot's shoulder. The male was trembling and his eyes keep bleeding to green. "Calm down," he tells him flatly, "You will help no one reacting like this."

"He just...made Broly have his way with my brother...in the middle of the damn throne room..."

"I am well aware of his actions, Kakarot."

"I am going to MURDER the BASTARD!"

Bardock squeezes nearly hard enough to cause pain. "You are going to CALM the fuck DOWN, brat! You will help NO ONEleast of all RADITZ if you don't start THINKING more and reacting LESS!"

"But..."

"Kakarot, would you PLEASE focus for a moment. Right now there is NOTHING that can be done about this."

"We could kill Broly," Vegeta says flatly.

"Prince, the difference in their powers would kill Raditz instantly."

"At some point...I don't think that is going to concern Raditz as much as you think."

"We. Are. NOT. Killing. My. Eldest."

"Then WHERE does that leave us?"

Bardock sighs. "I don't know...but there has to be another way to settle this."

"Is that before or AFTER Raditz loses what's left of himself? He can't keep going THROUGH this! He already has a complex where sex of any kind is concerned. Have you thought about how badly this is going to go when his heat is triggered and he BEGS Broly to fuck him?" Vegeta demands.

"I was trying NOT to focus on that," Bardock grits out.

"That's enough," the king intervenes, "This is going to get us no where but fighting AGAIN."

"Then could we do something CONSTRUCTIVE?" Kakarot demands, "Because I REFUSE to go through one more of THOSE. He is NOT going to have my brother raped in front of me. That is just NOT happening."

"Well, Kakarot, that leaves the problem of getting RID of Paragus," Vegeta retorts to his mate, "Preferably WITHOUT killing the male mated to him who is the only one who knows how to bring Broly to heel."

Kakarot considers this a moment. "That's not as difficult as you might think."

"How so?" Bardock asks staring at his youngest.

Kakarot smirks. "If the problem is that Jyel and his levels are so far apart...have Jyel re-marked by someone STRONGER than Paragus...and off the bastard."

Vegeta gazes at his mate. "Kakarot...you're a genius."

Bardock looks at the King clearly wondering if he was going to comment. He isn't sure he likes the thoughtful expression. "Kakarot...has a point," the male comments, "but the problem would be finding someone strong enough to bond BOTH of them and then take out Paragus."

"You aren't seriously considering this...are you?"

"Bardock, it's the ONLY solution that that gives the end result necessary."

"And Jyel doesn't get a say in this?"

"At this point, Jyel doesn't care if he dies as long as Paragus is away from Raditz."

"There is a difference in those two end results; Jyel could end up bound to someone who treats him WORSE."

"No...because I don't intend on letting him suffer anymore for someone else's stupidity. Ariya made him suffer once...I refuse to do it again."

Bardock rubs his temples and wonders why he thought that this was going to become EXTREMELY complicated. "I am going to need a damn vacation after this," he mutters, "between my sons and YOU."

"I wasn't the one who ended up with Kakarot and Vegeta mated," the king points out.

"As I recall...neither was I," Bardock retorts, "but I am NOT having that argument AGAIN." What he wouldn't give for something to go RIGHT at this point. Worrying about Raditz just made everything that much more stressful.

*****POV Change****

Jyel watches the tank fill and sighs. "I am not enjoying this."

"I can't imagine you would be," Nappa replies, "He's been through hell."

"That's putting it mildly."

The elite looks at him from around the tank. "Are you sure YOU don't need medical attention?"

Jyel shakes his head. "No, I am alright. I just...I wish that had ended better."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I never should have made the damn thing in the first place."

"You're trying to help your son...why is that a bad thing?"

"Because he's the son of psychopath!"

"Well, that can't be argued."

Jyel sighs. "I told our king to handle this...I TOLD him to get rid of Paragus regardless of the consequences. He didn't listen THEN and he hasn't listened NOW and I don't know WHY."

Nappa chuckles. "You don't?"

Jyel looks at him. "What do YOU know?"

"My father talks, Jyel. He's served as a guard as long as Bardock and like him, is privy to ALL our king's secrets."

"Meaning?"

"Do you know WHY Ariya wanted so badly to have you mated to Paragus?"

"She was jealous..."

"Mmhmm...but what it was that she was jealous of wasn't widely known. She knew how our prince felt about you."

Jyel stills and looks at the younger male. "What are you saying, Nappa?"

"You know exactly what I am saying, Jyel. It's why he won't kill Paragus."

"Tell your father to keep his secrets to himself," the redhead says shortly as he focuses back on his patient.

"Can you blame a male in love?"

"He's always been infinitely foolish...and now is no different. I won't let Raditz suffer...if he doesn't stop Paragus...I will."

"You won't be allowed any stupid actions, Jyel...and I know that you won't be that drastic. What happens when Raditz conceives...because you and I both know that he will? Who here can handle that if not you?"

"No one."

"Exactly. Focus on the issues at hand. I know that this is a difficult situation all around but you have to try and be objective."

Jyel gently touches the glass. "He deserves so much better."

"And once we deal with Paragus he'll get that...because I am sure you'll handle Broly."

Jyel is quiet a moment. "Yes, well, then we'll be back at square one which will be trying to figure out how to deal with Vegeta and Kakarot. The king is still displeased with the fact that Vegeta won't have an heir."

Nappa smiles. "I am sure that there will be other options that will show themselves. Besides, he knows he can't do anything about it now...so he's resigned to the fact that Kakarot is his son's mate."

"That is why you don't leave horny young males alone for long periods of time..."

Nappa chuckles at this. "True enough...but it happened so..."

Jyel looks back at Raditz. "The first time his heat hits...is going to be brutal you realize."

Nappa is quiet a moment before he says softly, "Oh, I know it is."

"Have you..."

"No, but he tried...oh did he try."

"You can't tell me it wasn't tempting."

Nappa snorts. "I'd have to have NO sex drive not to find him alluring. However, I knew his medical history like you did. I wasn't going to do that to him."

"How is it that you know and he doesn't?"

Nappa laughs bitterly. "What makes you think he DOESN'T know?"

"Does he?"

"Yes," Nappa replies.

"How?" Jyel dreaded THIS answer.

"He conceived...once," Nappa replies flatly.

He didn't want to know...he really didn't...but he asks anyway. "What happened?"

Nappa goes taut with anger. "I don't want to discuss that."

"Nappa..."

"No, we discuss that and I am going to lose my temper...and it won't help anything."

"Who would have been the sire?"

Nappa is silent a moment. "Vegeta," he finally replies.

"The...prince?"

"Frieza was in one of his moods and wanted...entertainment."

"Was this BEFORE he and Kakarot..."

"Yes...but not too long before. Look, the prince doesn't know...and he will NEVER know."

"What happened to the child?"

Nappa's fists clench. "Jyel..." he warns.

"Nappa, I have a right to ask."

"Raditz found out a few months later...and so did Frieza. Vegeta was purging a planet with Kakarot which is the only thing that kept them from witnessing one of his greatest acts of cruelty. Unfortunately, I got to watch it."

"He made him miscarry."

"To put it simply, yes."

Jyel decides that he doesn't want to know anything else. Nappa's growing tension and anger told him that it was a story better left vague. "How long ago was this?"

"Almost two years. Raditz didn't want to come back here...and I couldn't blame him." That would explain why he hadn't known. The male had taken care of it on his own.

"Thank you for telling me. That might...complicate things if he conceives with Broly."

"If he does...and loses the child...nothing is going to save him, Jyel."

Jyel was really, really starting to hate the deities that seemed to enjoy putting the male through this.


	10. The Problem with Having a Heat Cycle

Part Nine: The Problem with Having a Heat Cycle...

There is a lull in activity and for Raditz, it's heaven-sent. Broly is no where near him and he is rather pleased at the distance. It gave him time to regroup his frazzled emotions...and allows him to spend time with his brothers. "Nothing?" Vegeta asks after nearly a week.

"No...but I am not about to go and knock on Paragus's door just to see if he'll send my mate after me."

"Well, I can hardly blame you for that. It took nearly five hours to clean up your blood from the floors and wall."

Raditz gives him an ugly look. "That wasn't my fault. At least no one died."

"You don't need to get defensive. I was teasing."

"I don't like thinking about that. Besides, I am sure you are in enough hot water with your father. I warned you and Kakarot NOT to be that foolish."

"Well, the facts can't be changed...but we've already been through this. The planet understands that because of us both we're free of the likes of Frieza and his ilk. They'll allow me the mate I have without complaint."

Raditz snorts. "Your arrogance can be tiring, Vegeta."

"You would know that better than anyone, eh Raditz?"

He rolls his eyes at that and decides that it didn't deserve an answer. Though, he had to wonder if the male would ever actually grow up and finds himself seriously doubting that. "Kakarot, what do you see in him again?" he asks his brother. The younger male chuckles.

"I am not sure you want me to actually respond to that."

Raditz rolls his eyes. "It was rhetorical, little brother." Honestly, he could strangle Kakarot sometimes. He and Vegeta were made for one another. That thought makes something in him twist slightly but he shoves his emotions concerning that particular issue back into their box. There was no point in wishing things were different when they never would be.

Going back to his place was a constant source of stress for him as he constantly worried if Broly would be there. He hadn't made a reappearance...but he was pretty sure that it didn't mean he wouldn't. He wasn't going to be that lucky considering that Broly was his mate. Eventually, they were going to have to deal with each other. And that thought just wasn't making him feel all warm inside. He arrives and sighs at the realization that he was alone again. Annoyance fills him as he realizes that he was almost disappointed at this. 'I don't NEED him here,' he thinks angrily, 'and I certainly don't WANT him here!' His thoughts are so jumbled and in turmoil that it keeps him from finding any sort of useful rest.

Hours of restlessness takes it's toil on him and finally, he can take it no longer and he decides that a walk might clear his head. He exits and slips outside letting the cool air brush along his skin. Maybe some time away from that room would take the edge of his sleepless state and he might find a few hours worth of rest before he had to return to the throne room and deal with Vegeta and Kakarot because going in there was NOT wise when he was working on no sleep. He was either going to spend the time arguing with the prince, his brother, or Nappa and that was just NOT acceptable.

He's almost decided to return back and try laying down when his lower stomach tightens hard enough to double him over. A soft, low whimper escapes him as he wasn't prepared for THIS. In hindsight, he should have guessed. Restlessness was ALWAYS a precourser...to his Cycle beginning. He had to be really out of it to have forgotten the obvious signs. "N-not now..." he grits out even though he knows that there was nothing he could do. Marvelous. Of all the bad things to have happened...this was the worst. Slowly, he straightens up and then, with some annoyance at the ironies of the universe, realizes he'd walked only a short distance from his mate's home. He could only wonder if he'd been sub-consciously heading there BECAUSE of his impending cycle. 'No,' he thinks stubbornly, 'I am NOT going to just waltz to his home and see if Paragus is in a mood to let him fuck me.'

Regardless of how much he wishes the truth were anything else, he finds himself at the door. 'You are a glutton for punishment, son of Bardock,' he thinks as he knocks on the door. If Paragus was there he was going to be highly pissed by the interruption of his sleep. However, no one comes and Raditz tempts fate by trying the door. It was really stupid of him, he figured because there was no way that Paragus would just leave his house easily accessable. That the door opens rather stuns him. Deciding that one quick peek certainly couldn't hurt...he steps into the home. This was definitely against the law but...no one had come to the door which meant that the premise was probably empty. As long as he didn't take anything then he could pass off any accusations with the response that he IS Broly's mate and allowed to be in his home.

He's nearly gotten through the bottom floor when he enters into the main room of the house and goes still at the sight of Broly seated on the couch competely still. His eyes were open but blank...obviously Paragus didn't trust him to have ANY sort of freedom. Raditz back tracks and tempts fate before searching the house. It was empty save him and his mate. Raditz slips back into the room and eyes the male wondering just what it was he was thinking in not fleeing the premises. Closing his eyes as his body reminds him why he was here in the first place. 'Here's to hoping I know what I am doing,' he thinks as he slowly reaches up and takes a hold of the device before drawing it up and off of his head. It takes only a moment before his eyes blink and come into focus. "Wh-what are you doing here?" the male demands.

"I..." he starts unsure of what to say though as he watches his eyes gaze down him, he realizes that there was no need to tell him what he needed.

A low chuckle escapes him. "You...are in heat and have come HERE?"

"Y-you are my mate," Raditz whispers feeling rather humiliated at this whole situation.

"You want me to satisfy that hunger do you? Really, how could I refuse such a blatant offer, son of Bardock?"

"You don't have to be condescending," Raditz whispers, "I just...I NEED you...please..." He wondered how he had even the tattered remains of any pride left with how much he seemed to have to beg and plead with people to either give him relief or NOT to hurt him.

Broly wastes very little time in unrobing them both but Raditz hardly expected him to. This wasn't going to feel good...not in the end it wouldn't...but at least he would get the relief his body wanted so badly. Broly lifts him onto his hips and Raditz feels himself press against him with a low moan. "You really are an eager thing in heat aren't you?"

"Please...please...just...make it stop..." Begging should be beneath a warrior such as him but during this week, he had no pride to speak of when up against this all-consuming ache. In fact, he'd been known to do nearly anything if only to be granted the relief he craved.

When Broly lifts him onto his hips, Raditz does the rest of the work for him. The pain is only on the edges of his conscience as his heat takes full control. His eyes squeeze shut as his hips undulate helplessly. In the back of his mind, he's pretty sure that this is only going to make things that much worse. Unfortunately, THIS was what he had come looking for so he couldn't really complain.

***POV Change***

"Where the HELL is he?" Vegeta demands after Raditz fails to show up.

"You're asking me like I know?" Kakarot demands.

"I am not really asking ANYONE in particular," the male mutters before looking at Nappa, "Go find him. Now."

Nappa bows before leaving the throne room. He heads for Raditz's quarters and can instantly guess as to where he was. The scent from the room clearly told him that Raditz's heat had started. 'Great,' he thinks as he exits, 'Raditz, please tell me you didn't actually GO to Paragus's...please...' Of all the stupid things to do...this made the top of the list.

Reluctantly, he heads to Paragus's home in the hopes that he was wrong. Deep down, he's pretty sure it's where he's going to find him. He walks up to the door and knocks on it hoping that he wasn't about to get murdered on the spot. It takes a few minutes before the door opens. "What do you want?" the male demands.

"Is Raditz here?"

"My mate is NOT your concern!"

"Our prince asks about him."

"He's in heat. He stays HERE."

Well, the male sure was possessive. "Is he...hurt?"

"That is NOT your concern...but if you see my father...tell him that he's dead if I see him."

Nappa nods and slowly backs away. "Good enough for me..." he says before retreating quickly. There was no way he was tangling with a possessive, dominant male like Broly. Re-entering the room, he knows that this news isn't going to be taken well to.

"Well?" Vegeta demands.

"He's currently...indisposed," Nappa answers, "and it won't do a lick of good to disturb him."

"Where is he?"  
>"With his mate."<p>

"You...can't be serious," Kakarot tells him.

"His heat cycle started, Kakarot. He sought out the only one who could help. Broly is intent on keeping him THERE for the week."

"He's freed?" Vegeta asks faintly.

"I am pretty sure Raditz is to blame for that."

"That IDIOT!"

"Yeah, well we have bigger problems. If Paragus goes back...Broly is going to kill him." This is directed at Vegeta's father.

The king is silent a moment. "Bardock, take Nappa and go find him. I don't care WHAT you have to do...just find him before Broly does."

"Yes, sire," Bardock replies before looking at Nappa, "Come on. We don't have time to lose."

Once they leave, Vegeta looks at his father. "What happens now?"

"When they bring in Paragus? I am going to do what I should have done those years ago."

"And that would be..." he prompts.

"I am making that redhead MINE."


	11. Trying to Make Things Right

Author's note: First, allow me to apologize for taking so long to update...between having issues moving and issues with internet connection things have taken some time...that and this story is giving me a few issues that I am slowly ironing all. Secondly, I thank everyone who has reviewed and who reads this story it helps keep me focused and it's good to hear that you are all enjoying yourselves. Like always if you read it...leave SOMETHING please. It helps.

Part Ten: Trying to Make Things Right

It's almost three hours before the door opens and Paragus is dragged before the King. The older male looks at him almost amused. "Hello, Paragus, I hope you enjoyed yourself the other day."

Paragus sneers at him. "Probably more than Bardock's whelp did."

The king gives an uncharacteristicly evil expression. "Well, good because it will be the last bit of mischief that I will allow from you."

"You dare to threaten me?"

The king chuckles. "Oh no, Paragus, I am PROMISING you."

"You won't do it. We BOTH know you won't do it because there is a blue-eyed redhead that you covet way too much."

"Yes, there is," the king agrees.

"Then why are you attempting to scare me?"

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No, I already told you I was promising you. I meant that."

"And how do you intend on stopping me? If you kill me then you'll be murdering Jyel."

"Does that help you sleep at night, Paragus?" the king asks.

"You have no idea."

"I see...well, I hate to rain on your parade...actually, I don't think I DO mind in all honesty."

"What are you blathering on about NOW, Vegeta?"

The male gives a smile worthy of his Saiyan heritage. "I am telling you that you are done with terrorizing my people."

"I would love to see how you intend to do that when you are so shackled to how you feel about Jyel."

"I have to thank Kakarot for his suggestion."

"Bardock's youngest brat? What good could possibly come from HIM? Other than that he managed to snag your son as his mate of course. I am sure that mating has just thrilled you."

"I will get over my son's choice. He is obviously happy and that is all that matters."

"He will never have an heir."

"Perhaps not but...I will take care of the issues of the throne myself."

"You're a little old to think about raising another whelp."

"Insults aren't going to save you, Paragus."

"I still don't see how you plan on solving the issue. You couldn't kill me then and I know you won't do it now."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am."

A moment later, the door opens and Jyel enters. "You summoned me, si...What is HE doing here?"

"Come here, Jyel," the king commands.

"Sire, I don't really think coming anywhere near him is a good idea."

"I gave you an order, Jyel, OBEY it."

Reluctantly, the redhead does as he's told and is soon before him. He kept giving sideways glances at Paragus which just showed how uncomfortable he made him being there. "What are you doing?" Paragus demands.

The king smiles and it's not exactly a reassuring one. "I told you that I was going to solve this. I don't know why you've never decided to believe me."

"That doesn't tell me why you thought to command both Jyel and I before you," he retorts.

"I am handling the situation...as suggested by Bardock's youngest son."

"Meaning?" Jyel asks. He's just not prepared for what happens. How could he when he had never contemplated the king binding both him AND Paragus to him.

"You are NOT serious!" Paragus says staring at him. The king merely smiles triumphantly. "You SONOFABITCH!" he explodes.

"You'd have to ask my mother," the king says mildly.

"How could you just..."

"Because it got me what I wanted. Now YOU can go and get yourself killed and I don't lose Jyel in the process."

Jyel is EXTREMELY startled by the whole process. He stares at the male. "I...You..."

"Relax. We will discuss this later."

Jyel isn't really sure that would constitute a RELAXING time, either but decides NOT to argue and retreats for the infirmary. At least there things made sense. 'This...is unreal,' he thinks as he moves around the room. 'He actually...WHY?'

****POV Change*****

The water rushing down him did little to help him feel any better. He still felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. 'Oh, that was smart,' he thinks bitterly, 'Go and spread your legs like a whore, Raditz. NICE.' Squeezing his eyes shut he tries to force the urge to cry away. It wouldn't help anything and he'd shown enough weaknesses for a lifetime. He had no one to blame but himself for actually going after his mate and taking off the device. It was EXTREMELY stupid and highly dangerous considering how much the male hated everyone. That he'd gotten fucked and felt like a common whore with all the aches and pains of a rough handling was his own damn fault for daring the trip in the first place.

Realizing that he couldn't stay in the shower forever, he exits. Somehow, he's not surprised to find the house empty and dresses before heading to the palace. "Well, hello, stranger," Vegeta greets.

"Don't," he says quietly, "please...just don't."

"Raditz..."

"I KNOW what an idiot I am, highness, you DON'T need to tell me!"

"Calm down," Vegeta tells him, "I am hardly about to make a complete ass of myself over that."

"Oh, gee, thanks for your benevolence today, prince."

"Stop snarling, Raditz!"

"Vegeta," Kakarot interjects gently, "Now is NOT the time for you to yell back at him. He's emotionally raw enough."

"You're right," Vegeta replies after a moment's pause, "Raditz, why did you bother coming in when you feel like this?"

"As opposed to what; spending the day criticizing myself for my actions? Is that really a healthier way to deal with this?"

"No, but you're obviously in no condition to stand in this room, either."

"I don't WANT to be alone with my thoughts right now. I am capable of protecting you and Kakarot. That comes as second nature."

"OR you could go to the medical wing and talk to Jyel who is nearly as hysterical as you are."

"What happened?"

"He's now mated to Paragus AND my father."

Raditz blinks. "Are...you serious?"

"Uh huh, so why don't you go and spend some time with him? I am sure you both will feel better about your particular situations."

Deciding that it couldn't hurt and he really didn't want to be there in the first place, he heads for the infirmary. He finds Jyel staring out the window though at the sound of the door closing makes him turn. "Hello, Raditz," he greets gently.

"Jyel, I hear congratulations are in order."

The redhead blushes. "I am not sure that is the correct way to phrase it..."

"I doubt our king is going to hurt you, Jyel."

"You are probably right...I just...I don't know how to handle...THIS."

"You mean dealing with a male who isn't trying to humiliate you?"

"Something like that."

Raditz chuckles. "We all should be so lucky to HAVE that problem."

"I am sorry, Raditz. Considering YOUR plight I am acting kind of silly."

Raditz waves him off. "I'm hardly going to judge you for that besides you've been miserable far longer than I have. You deserve some measure of happiness, Jyel."

"So do you."

The long haired Saiyan gives a shrug. "It hasn't been on my wish-list for a while now."

"With all you have been through? I can't say that I blame you."

"Well, I blame me...at least for the past week."

"You went into heat?"

"And went to find my mate."

"Raditz..." Jyel says softly.

"So I can hardly blame him for giving me what I wanted."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not...really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"I didn't exactly wait to see if he was going to make it...easier on me."

Jyel winces. "That must have hurt when you came out."

"I feel like a common whore if you really must know."

"Raditz!"

"Well, it's the truth."

"You can't help how you feel in Heat, Raditz, you know that!"

"I wish I could."

"Considering who you are dealing with? I am not too surprised that you feel that way. I promise that I am going to help you both through this. He's MY son and it's about time he learned how to treat others."

"Don't push him too hard," Raditz murmurs, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't hurt me," Jyel replies, "I make a rather helpless target."

"I don't think that really matters."

"You'd be surprised."

"I can't best him and he seems to enjoy hurting ME."

"That's different, Raditz. He's rather allowed to hurt you...which I know sounds awful but...it IS the truth."

"Of course it is," Raditz replies sounding as bitter as Jyel figured he felt about the whole situation.

"Raditz, for whatever it is worth, I am sorry that you have to face him at all."

"Well, it's not like I can really blame him for how I feel from this past week considering that I went after him. I am just surprised that he didn't blow up the planet."

"Without Paragus dictating all his moves, I am not sure he really wants that...not that I am saying he's all sweetness and light...far from it. I just think that Paragus is the reason behind a LOT of his actions. I will do my best to remedy this situation once Paragus is dealt with."

"Don't make yourself unpopular on MY account, Jyel."

The redhead smiles softly. "We're family are we not, Raditz? I have an obligation to protect you."

"Still..."

"Still nothing."

"Just...don't get hurt, Jyel."

"I won't."


	12. Strange Occurances

Part Eleven: Strange Occurances

Raditz doesn't fuss when Jyel asks to examine him and just allows it. He just didn't feel up to fighting with someone. "Well, you're not too badly off...but I would NOT suggest a repeat of this," Jyel tells him gently.

"Oh, I know that. I definitely learned why it is NOT a good idea to go and hunt Broly down while in heat and not thinking straight...especially when HE'S fully ascended and I don't even bother attempting to take precautions."

"It would definitely help if you would stop engaging in sex with him while in that stage if he doesn't try and open you first."

"I'll try and ask him for that courtesy when I see him next," he comments.

"Don't be snide, Raditz."

"Sorry...that wasn't necessary. This whole situation just annoys me still."

"I know that...and I think you are doing admirably regardless."

"I envy my brother," he admits after a moment, "He's enjoying his mating...regardless of how annoyed Vegeta's father is."

"Well, yes, but then when one chooses their own mate it makes a definite difference."

"It shows," Raditz says sounding vaguely wistful. It made Jyel hurt for Raditz to hear his tone. The male really WAS getting a raw deal. Hopefully, HE would have better luck bringing his son to heel because he was NOT spending the rest of his life having to deal with patching up the long-haired male.

Their talk is interrupted as the door slides open revealing Nappa. "I hate to interrupt...but Broly is here...and in FINE form."

Raditz looks at him. "Is he angry?"

"He wants YOU...so I am thinking YES...yes...he's angry."

Raditz sighs. "Okay, I'll take care of it. Thank you, Nappa." He could only imagine WHAT he'd done to piss his mate off this time but decides that hardly mattered. He needed to go and make sure the male didn't level the damn palace.

"Raditz, be careful," Jyel tells him.

"I'll do my best," he tells the medic. He's not sure how far that will go but it was all he had at the moment. He follows Nappa towards the throne room where he can sense the rise in tension. He is pretty sure EVERYONE in there is worried about what the male was doing. The moment he steps in Broly whirls in his direction.

"WHAT are you DOING?" he snarls at him.

Raditz stares at him startled. "What...are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't be HERE! You should be RESTING!"

The long-haired Saiyan gazes at his mate completely stunned. "I..." What the HELL was he supposed to say to THAT?

"Well, I DID try to tell him that," Vegeta comments, "But he wouldn't listen to ME. He seemed to be too worried about being alone with his thoughts. Something about being an idiot for doing what he did."

There were just some times that Raditz wondered if Vegeta was crazy...and others when he KNEW he was. This was one of those latter moments. Broly's narrowed-eyed gaze makes him feel slightly like he was getting himself in trouble the longer Vegeta spoke. "Look, I came because it's my job. You weren't even THERE so I don't know..."

"I had to go buy supplies," he interrupts.

Okay, so it WAS a plausible excuse. "I would have thought that you..."

"Would have gone to kill Paragus?" he finishes, "It's a tempting thought, I won't lie."

"But...you went to get supplies..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Broly looks at him a moment. "That's not really your concern. What you SHOULD be concerned with is getting home before I belt you all the way there for being stupid enough to be up and about after this passed week."

"Go home, 'Ditz, really...like NOW," Vegeta tells him though it wasn't really necessary because Raditz has NO intention of testing to see if Broly will actually do as threatened. He's pretty sure that he WILL. Without protesting, he walks out of the throne room though is a little concerned when his mate follows. He's pretty sure that they are going to have a "private" conversation once they get home and he isn't sure that it's going to end favorably.

He walks into the building and wonders what it was that was about to happen and why he feared it was going to be bad. Hearing the door lock doesn't make him very optimistic all things considered. "I don't know where YOU get off being pissy and annoyed," he mutters. While he knew tempting his mate to hurt him was a VERY bad idea, Raditz couldn't help being a LITTLE irritated.

A moment later, he finds that he might have more to worry about when he's nearly shoved against the couch. "Hey...what are you...HEY!" he yelps indignantly at having his spandex removed. "BROLY!" He'd worn a body suit today beneath his armor and then forgot to put the armor back on before heading to make sure his mate wasn't about to blow up the damn planet. The feel of Broly's hand sliding down his lower back makes him shiver. "B-Broly..." His voice was softer now, more unsure. There was NO way he was yelling at him with his hands THERE. A finger slides over his recently abused skin almost gently and a shiver runs up him.

"Open wider," Broly commands.

Raditz colors though he isn't sure why since no one else had to bear witness to this humiliating scene. Refusing to make this any worse, he braces himself with his hands and does as bade. The finger runs in a slow circle and Raditz gasps softly. "You shouldn't have done that," Broly chastises.

"Oh, like you're REALLY complaining about me hurting myself? You could have cared less the FIRST time you had me...why care NOW?"

"Because the only one allowed to decide if you are in pain is ME."

Of course...how had he NOT seen that coming? "Fine," he mutters, "I'll remember next time to ASK you NICELY if you'll PLEASE help and oh don't forget to be careful when you're fully ascended because you're large and it damn near feels like I'm being ripped apart having you shove in with NO preparation because you'll be SO inclined to actually LISTEN!" In hindsight, arguing while half naked with a male pressing his finger at sensitive openings was NOT a good idea but Raditz was just NOT in the mood to listen to commonsense. His mate was a damn psychopath with serious issues and he wasn't in the mood to cater to whatever neurosis he was having.

"Be careful who you get temperamental with, Raditz," the male warns.

Raditz is pretty sure that would be a GOOD idea considering that he was behind him and Raditz couldn't defend himself. Unfortunately, he was blessed with an eternally short temper. "Well, it's the damn truth. Actually, I am pretty sure you DON'T know how to be compassionate so I don't know why I would bother trying to hope for it!"

A sudden sharp, stinging pain makes him yelp and it takes him a few seconds to realize that Broly had just smacked his ass. Hard. "What. Did. I. Just. Say?"

"I KNOW what you just said!" Raditz grits out, "I still think it's the damn truth! I doubt you even know HOW to actually prepare someone!"

"Is that so?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have said it!"

When his mate chuckles, it doesn't make Raditz feel much better about the whole situation. "Now that I KNOW you've lost your damned mind could you PLEASE step back so I can get clothed? I don't particularly like being this vulnerable...especially around YOU."

"No."

"No?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"Apparently," he mutters in annoyance, "Look, I don't LIKE being on display like this so could you PLEASE just LET me get clothed and I'll remember in the future that YOU are the only one allowed to cause me pain."

"And YOU just earned yourself a lesson in assuming that you know me."

"Can I take a rain-check and we get back to that?"

"You're nervous."

"You think so? I wouldn't expect so considering that I am half-naked and YOU are standing behind me. I am not sure that is cause for ANY amount of concern whatsoever."

"You're being sarcastic again I see."

"It seems to be a personality trait."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Then don't be so damned surprised." This was embarrassing. Really. He was half-naked and his mate was being a prick. The only thing that could make this whole embarrassing situation worse was for...

"What are you DOING?"

Paragus. Of course. Because he NEEDED this right now. The sudden rise in tension tells Raditz it was a BAD idea that the male was there. Wonderful. Could this day POSSIBLY get ANY worse? Somehow, Raditz is pretty sure that fate is going to prove to him one way or the other.


	13. Why It's NOT a Good Idea to Assume Thing

Author's note: First of all, I thank all of you who are still reading this story and reviewing I appreciate it. For those of you who read it, please leave a review. This part was a little more difficult to write and I think it's pretty clear that all characters are extremely OOC...As always; read, review, and enjoy!

Part Twelve: Why It's NOT a Good Idea to Assume Things...

Raditz feels the impending disaster seconds before Broly ascends to his peak. He immediately goes over and BEHIND the couch not wanting to be in firing range. While he was pretty sure that Broly was only angry at Paragus, he wasn't making himself a target at the moment with how he felt. Screaming soon starts followed by the scent of blood and Raditz is SURE he doesn't want to get up anytime soon. He had limits on how badly HE wanted to be hurt and has no intention of tangling with his mate over Paragus of all people.

Finally, the screaming stops which pleases Raditz because his nerves were shot to hell. A few minutes after that, he hears, "You can come out now."

"Did you kill him?"

"You know the answer to that."

It was apparently a 'yes' then. Slowly, Raditz rises feeling a little concerned about facing his mate after all of that. The sight of the male's father is enough to make him quickly divert his eyes. "Give me a minute to clean up and then you and I will finish our conversation."

Raditz isn't sure he likes the sound of that but he knows better than to argue with Broly. He's even more unsure that he wants to be alone with him but there was nothing he could do but wait and see what was going on. 'Well, that solves Jyel and the King's problem,' he thinks as he waits for Broly to finish, 'Here's to hoping that I am not next on the list of people he wants to make bleed.' He ignores the little voice that comments that he'd been there, done that already so it would be nothing new.

Finally, Broly makes a reappearance in his pair of red pants. "Now, where were we before my father so...rudely interrupted? Oh, yes, you made some comment about me not knowing how to prepare someone?"

"Could we just forget my lapse into idiocy?" he asks weakly.

"No. You assume that you know what my limitations are. I think a little lesson is in order about why that is ALWAYS a bad idea."

Raditz swallows. "Broly, I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Back in your original position, Raditz."

"Broly..."

"NOW, Raditz."

Deciding that it just was NOT a good idea to test his mate's patience, Raditz does as commanded. It was humiliating and he was sure that it wasn't going to end favorably. 'Next time, keep your damn mouth SHUT,' he thinks to himself, 'Maybe then you won't be put through hell.' A moment later, he feels his mate's fingers at his mouth. "Open," he commands. Deciding that obediance would lessen his chances for bleeding for his stupidity, he does as commanded. "Suck."

If sex wasn't embarrassing enough for him at the moment...THIS just made it so much worse. 'Relax,' he tells himself, 'it's all you have at the moment.' If that wasn't a weird enough feeling, when one of the wet digits traces around his entrance, Raditz REALLY begins rethinking things. "H-HEY!" he protests trying, unsuccessfully, to jerk away.

"Stop it," Broly tells him.

"Th-there is no reason to DO that!"

"You're the one who made the challenge, Raditz."

"I didn't expect you to ANSWER it!"

"Considering that I am a Saiyan...that was a foolhardy thing to do."

He was definitely going to remember this in the future because this was damn embarrassing. However, he isn't given long to beat himself up for his own idiocies when Broly slowly presses a digit in. It's painful for all of about three seconds before the digit presses against that spot that draws a gasped sound of pleasure from him. The chuckle from his mate doesn't help anything. "Shut up," he tells him curtly.

"Well, it's not MY fault you are obviously WRONG."

"Fine, fine. You're right and I am WRONG. Happy NOW?" Raditz demands. His answer? A second finger pressing in stretching him further. The long-haired male groans and finds himself pressing back against the digits as the male presses them in and out.

"Someone is enjoying himself."

"Shut up, Broly."

"Why? I am rather enjoying this."

"Figures that you would."

"I am obviously not the only one."

"SHUT UP!" The chuckle really just does NOT make him feel any better about the whole damn situation. When Broly deliberately presses his fingers against THAT spot and he presses back almost helplessly, it just seems to make things so much worse.

He makes the attempt, unsuccessfully, to keep from whining in protest when the digits are removed. "Are you going to do that again?" Broly asks mildly.

"N-No," he grits out.

"Good, now I do believe you should go to the palace and let them know that all is well...preferably before they think that I killed you, too. So...why don't you get dressed and go?"

He fucking hated the bastard at that moment. He REALLY hated the bastard. Flashing his mate a decidedly unfriendly expression, he redresses and storms out quite sure that if he had the ability, he'd assassinate the male. The male's knowing laughter that follows him just does NOT make him feel any better.

The throne room door pays for his irritation. "Wow," comes the voice of his brother, "I think I can safely say that you are unharmed."

"Go to hell," he snarls at the male.

"Wow...he got you riled up good didn't he?"

"Kakarot," he warns NOT in the mood.

"So, what happened?" Vegeta asks mildly.

"He killed Paragus."

"Like my father thought he would. What has you in such a mood tonight, Raditz."

"My...loving mate," he spits out, "The fucking bastard."

"What did he do this time?"

"He didn't."

"What do you mean he didn't?"

"It's what he DIDN'T do."

"Then what DIDN'T he do?"

"Me."

Vegeta looks at him a moment. "What?"

Raditz grits his teeth. "He. Didn't. Do. Me."

Vegeta stares at him a moment. "Why is THAT a bad thing?"

Raditz colors. "Do I HAVE to explain myself?"

"I've never seen you get this worked up over NOT having sex before."

"Vegeta, just let it be," Kakarot intervenes immediately, "I don't think NOW is a good time to further annoy him."

"I bet. Other than in Heat, I've NEVER seen him like THIS."

Raditz decides he doesn't want to hear anymore and takes that as his cue to leave before it ended up being Vegeta who was assassinated. He returns to his OWN home. There was no way he wanted to deal with Broly if he could help it. He was too wired and obviously wasn't thinking straight. 'Nice,' he thinks, 'This would be a good thing to NEVER repeat ever AGAIN.'

Unfortunately for him, he's not along long. Hearing the door to his residence open abruptly makes him tense. Quickly he goes to see who is invading his space and groans softly. "What do you want NOW?" he demands seeing Broly.

"You're hiding from me?"

"You sent me to the fucking palace, REMEMBER?" he snaps not feeling very charitable at the moment.

"Someone is moody tonight."

"Someone doesn't like YOU!" he retorts.

The male moves and has him against the wall. "Are you really going to be that fool-hardy?"

Raditz can't help the soft sound that escapes him. "L-leave me alone...please, Broly."

"I don't think that's what you want now is it?"

"Don't...please..." Great, he was back to feeling like he was on the verge of an emotional break-down. What was WITH him these days?

"Your body is all but begging me to take advantage of it...and I seem to recall that you are MINE to do with as I please which means if it so pleases ME to fuck you here and NOW I SHALL."

He hated being reminded that he had no choice in this relationship. "Fine," he whispers, "Do what you want. It's not like I have any say in it."

"That's the smartest thing you've said TODAY." Somehow, he wasn't surprised to hear that. Not one little bit.


	14. One Bad Turn Deserves Another

Author's note: To everyone who felt I wasn't updating quickly enough; thanks for enjoying this story so much! It does me good to hear that you all can't wait to see what happens next. Hopefully, I can keep your attention. Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated.

Part Thirteen: One Bad Turn Deserves Another...

Three days pass before Raditz feels like he's calmed down from EVERYTHING. 'Nice,' he thinks, 'This whole damn situation sucks.' Running a hand through his hair, he could only wonder how much worse this whole damn situation could get. He gets dressed and heads for the palace needing something to occupy his time with. "There you are...I was beginning to wonder if you died of embarassement," Vegeta comments.

"Shut up, prince," he tells him.

"What's got your spandex in a knot?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, I am not trying to fight with you about this because I am quite tired of being questioned, interrogated, or otherwise bothered about my hell-spawned MATE!"

"You really ARE moody today."

Raditz grits his teeth and his fists clench in a clear indication that he was going to swing at the arrogant, smirking prince he was forced to serve if he did NOT let it go. "Vegeta, enough," Kakarot tells him sternly.

"He's..."

"Well, can you BLAME him for how he feels?"

"No but..."

"No 'buts', Vegeta. Leave him alone. He's had enough trouble from Broly to last him several lifetimes."

Raditz tries to get his expression devoid of emotion but truth was, he was scared. In all of this, he had realized just one detail; he had yet to face his mate in HIS throes of heat. The very thought of that has him nearly petrified but he wasn't willing to discuss this with either his brother or the prince. Hell, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to discuss this with his father. However, he was pretty sure it WOULD be Bardock who he would be running to. It's not a happy thought.

A hand brushing his shoulder sends him jerking away hard enough to nearly tumble himself down the stairs. "Raditz, you are in NO condition to be here," Nappa tells him worriedly as he steadies him, "What has you so tense?"

"Nothing," he says quickly as he straightens.

"That's such bullshit and you know it."

"Look, I really don't want to discuss it with you if you don't mind."

"And if I DO mind?"

"I am sorry for you then."

"You're being difficult which means that something is wrong in your universe."

"I am thinking the situation to death...like normal," he mutters.

"Raditz, would you stop being difficult and TALK?"

"It won't help so there is no point."

Nappa sighs. "Raditz, why must you be so DIFFICULT?"

"I am naturally that charming or don't you remember?"

The elite rolls his eyes. "You are impossible, 'Ditz."

"You should know that."

"You would think after all this time that I WOULD," he mutters.

Raditz finds himself smiling slightly at that. It was almost fun to tease and aggrevate Nappa and it helped calm him somewhat. "Some things don't change between the two of you," comes Vegeta's comment.

"Well, no, I guess not," Nappa agrees," but that could be seen as a good thing at times."

"And I am sure that it drives you crazy at others," Vegeta remarks.

"You know it."

Raditz tries to tell himself that it would be okay, that worrying about that wasn't necessary right now. He had enough of going into hysterics, he didn't need to add more stress to the list before he had to. He should just relax and enjoy spending time with the ones who mattered most. It was just easier said than done because it seemed to be ALL he could think about.

He isn't sure how he manages to last the whole day with how he feels. Returning to his place of residence, he locks the door for good measure even though he's pretty sure that wouldn't help. He was way too wound up to even contemplate going anywhere NEAR his mate's home at the moment. Fed up with his own fears, he draws a bath hoping that it would calm his nerves. 'You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this bonding,' he tells himself firmly, 'You KNOW what he's like so why are you panicking? It's going to hurt like hell. Get over it. Besides, it's really nothing new after awhile. You got used to Frieza and his henchmen. You can get used to Broly.' He's not sure that the pep-talk is going to help but it had to count for something.

Feeling a little more in control of things, he slips out of the tub and wraps a towel around his hips before grabbing another one and starting on his hair. If he didn't handle it now it would be a tangled mess by morning. It was one of the joys of having the wild mane he did. It was hard to manage sometimes but it was the only vanity he had.

He's nearly gotten it toweled dry when there is pounding on the front door. A soft sigh escapes him and he can only surmise who would be at his door this late. Deciding NOT to risk his front door, he goes down and opens the door. Somehow, he's not surprised to see who is there. "Is there a reason you're banging on my door this late?" he inquires trying for a calm, non-aggressive tone when he really just wants to slam the door in the male's face.

He feels no better when he gets no answer, just an unsettling stare as his mate looks him slowly up and down. The long haired male is sure that he should have pulled on something more decent before coming to see who it was regardless of the fact that he already KNEW who it was. "Do you always answer the door in such a state of undress?"

"Only when I know who it is," he answers.

"Don't do it again. Get inside."

Raditz barely manages to keep from replying like he wants to knowing that it wouldn't help. Antagonizing Broly was probably a VERY bad idea at this point so he just withdraws further into the building letting his mate step in and close the door. He turns and heads back to his room to finish what he was doing. Whatever Broly needed could be dealt with there. He resumes his towel-drying. It was probably a bad idea to just dismiss Broly but he didn't really care. Finally, his curiousity gets the best of him and he risks asking, "So, what has you here at this time of night?"

"I'm allowed to be where you are."

That was true enough if not a little vague. "You normally don't seek me out unless you want something," he points out.

"It's NONE of your business, Raditz, unless I make it so."

Of course that would be the male's response. "Fine, fine," he mutters before grabbing his brush and starting in on the mess that was his hair.

"Could you put some clothes on?"

"Does it bother you that much?"

"It's...disconcerting."

Raditz looks at him. "You're telling me that me being nearly naked bothers you?"

"Put. Clothes. On. NOW."

Defiance fills him. "Look, this is MY home. If I want to parade around half-naked then I WILL. Hell, if I decide to walk around COMPLETELY naked that, too, is MY choice!" Movement a moment later has him sprawled across his bed and the brush clattering to the floor. Obviously that had been a REALLY bad idea. "H-hey..." he starts to protest when his towel is yanked off and tossed haphazardly on the floor. "Broly..."

"I warned you," the male replies, "YOU didn't listen to me."

"What is WRONG with you?" he demands trying, unsuccessfully to push him off of him.

"Nothing," comes his mate's reply, "You just pushed all the WRONG buttons."

"I took a damn bath! It's not MY fault you came here when I was getting out and trying to deal with my hair which takes some TIME to manage!"

"You did NOT need to answer the door mostly NUDE!"

"That is NOT your call to make!"

"As your MATE I am MAKING it my business!"

"You're being completely NEUROTIC, you psychopath!"

He needed to really learn how to just shut up and leave well enough alone. It was the worst trait to have when dealing with someone like Broly because it only ended up with HIM paying the price for such stupidity. "You just have NOT learned NOT to argue with me HAVE you?"

His tone is enough to let Raditz know that this was BAD. "Get off of me...because I am NOT in the mood to deal with you."

"And you think it matters what YOU want?"

Raditz flinches at the words. Really, what had he been THINKING? "No," he finally whispers, "No, I guess not."

"The sooner you remember that the better off you'll be."

Really, he should have KNOWN better than to do this but obviously he still hadn't learned how to just concede the battle before it became more of a problem than he could handle. That was unfortunate because dealing with someone like Broly meant that learning was usually a very PAINFUL experience. "So, I need to learn to just let you win...could you please get off of me because I really do NOT like being nude beneath you."

"Why not? I personally prefer that." Of course he did.

"Why NOT? The reason is because NORMALLY this position ends up with me BLEEDING!"

"You agreed to this union."

Raditz wonders if that was going to be the bottom line for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, there really was no argument to be had against that because he HAD agreed to it. "Fine, fine, it's all MY fault. Now could you PLEASE get off of me?"

"No." Surprise there. At some point he really needed to stop making it easy for his mate to hurt him. He's just not really sure how to accomplish it and is beginning to fear that there IS no way to do so.

A soft, resigned sound escapes him. That this was more of a chore than anything was extremely bothersome to Raditz who knew sex was SUPPOSED to be enjoyable. "Fine...then just get this over with," he finally tells the male. Hopefully, if he got what he wanted then he would just leave him alone. It probably wasn't going to happen but optimism had to count for SOMETHING.

It's NOT long before he's trying to find something to think about other than the fact that his body feels like it's being impaled by a damn tree. It's not easy. Clutching the sheets, he has to wonder if he was ever going to get a damn break. Squeezing his eyes shut, he struggles to get his body to relax to make it easier but it just wasn't working at this point because he was far too tense with the whole situation.

Unfortunately for him, Broly gets rougher. A low, helpless sound escapes him and his eyes slowly open because this just was NOT normal for the male. The gaze that meets him makes him understand that he NEVER wanted to deal with this male like this. He squeezes eyes back shut and wonders how he could have EVER thought that what happened in the throne room had been bad. This was so much damn worse. 'Can't I catch a damn BREAK?' he thinks bitterly.


	15. A Risky Move

Part Fourteen: A Risky Move

Finally, he knew he had to go and see Jyel because it was the FIFTH day he felt like this and it was obviously NOT normal. Two weeks had passed since he'd finally discovered that even his worst nightmares were nothing compared to how his mate was while in the throes of Heat. He was just not sure he wanted the answer he was sure to get from the redhead. Slowly, he walks into the medical wing.

"Hello, Raditz."

"Jyel," he says quietly.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've been feeling...under the weather for a few days now. I figured...I figured I needed to come and see you." He watches the male still a moment.

"I...see. Well, sit down and we'll see if we can't figure out what's going on with you."

Problem was, Raditz was pretty sure he already knew but he was hoping that it was something else...something easy to take care of, that wouldn't make things all that much worse. He watches as Jyel takes blood to do a familiar test. Fear clenches his heart tightly. "It's negative," he says to him, "It...has to be." The last part was a whispered plea because he wasn't sure he could take that sort of news...definitely not at the moment.

"Raditz..." Jyel starts softly as he starts the test but is interrupted.

"NO!" he says quickly, "I CAN'T be pregnant...I..."

Jyel looks over at the computer as it beeps. His eyes scan the results and he knows that this is NOT going to go over well. Slowly, almost dreading the reaction he was about to receive, he turns to look at the younger male.

Raditz sees it in his gaze the moment the medic looks back at him. "No...NO!" he yells standing up sharply, "I WILL NOT..."

"Raditz!" Jyel says sharply, "CALM YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

His sharp tone stills him quickly before tears fill his eyes. "I CAN'T, Jyel," he whispers helplessly, "I can't go through this again."

Jyel stares at him. "Raditz, do you HONESTLY believe that my son is going to harm his own child?" He didn't need to ask him because he already knew. He also believed Nappa that there really WAS no way he would survive the loss of another child. "Raditz, you have MY word that he will NOT harm the child you are carrying."

"You can't possibly keep that promise," Raditz whispers sounding extremely fragile, "Please...just...let me..."

"Absolutely NOT!" Jyel tells him sharply, "You should KNOW better than to ask me such a thing."

"What kind of future does a child have in MY union?"

"Raditz..."

"No, I won't subject an innocent to MY mate."

"Raditz, it's moot point now. You ARE pregnant."

Raditz looks away. "Why? I had hoped after..."

"You hoped you couldn't get pregnant again?"

"Yes," he whispers feeling ashamed at even thinking it.

"I understand why you would feel that way but the truth is what it is."

He leaves feeling worse than ever. He had hoped it wouldn't come down to this. Slowly, he places his hand on his stomach and wonders how long this pregnancy would be allowed to go on before he...He quickly stops that line of thought before he upset himself again. It wouldn't help things. From there, he goes to the one person he hoped could help him. "Raditz?" Bardock asks finding his son standing at his door.

"I need your help...please, father."

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I'm pregnant."

Bardock stares at him a moment before stepping away from the door, "Come on in."

Raditz does as bade. "I...know...this is a bit abrupt but.."

"Raditz, there is nothing for you to try apologizing for."

"I know that Kakarot and I don't make it easy for you."

Bardock snorts. "It comes with parenthood."

"I'm...scared, father."

Bardock looks at him a moment. He hated what was going on with his eldest child, hated even more that he had a hand in pushing him in this direction. "Do you truly think that Broly will hurt your unborn child?"

"I...can't answer that honestly. He's not been very careful with me. Why do you ask?"

Bardock's expression goes grim. "Then I am going to handle this MY way. Neither you nor he will be happy but my grandchild's future is at stake here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay here. I have a few people I need to talk to."

When his father leaves, Raditz wonders if this was such a good idea but he really DIDN'T know if he could trust Broly enough not to hurt his unborn child even unintentionally. He only hopes that he's not making the situation that much worse.

His nerves have reached the breaking point when Bardock returns with Tora and Fasha. "You don't mind?"

"'Dock, for the EIGHTIETH time, NO," Tora replies before looking at Raditz, "Hey, kiddo. Heard you were in some trouble."

"Father..."

"I went and spoke to Jyel before collecting Tora and Fasha. He doesn't know what I am doing...and it's probably going to piss him off but I don't care."

"What's going on?"

"You're leaving Vegeta-sei."

Raditz stares at him. "You...are having Fasha and Tora take me from Vegeta-sei until my pregnancy is over?"

"Yes. I know it's not the BEST solution...but it keeps you out of harm's way."

"And if Broly tries to come after me?"

"Oh, trust us," Tora cuts in smoothly, "Broly won't find you. That's a promise, kiddo, but we need to go. It's a bit of a journey."

Raditz hugs Bardock tightly. "Thank you," he whispers.

"Don't thank me yet," the older Saiyan replies, "You're going to hate me when your Heat Cycle kicks in and there's no one to appease it with."

"I'll deal," he whispers, "Because I cannot lose this child."

"Then go, Raditz," Bardock tells him, "I'll take care of everything here."

He knew it was putting a lot on his father's shoulders but he couldn't see any other way to handle things. Kissing his cheek, he gives his father one last hug before letting Tora and Fasha tug him out the door. Hopefull by the time he got back, his father would still be there.

**POV Change***

Bardock watches him leave and sighs softly. Oh, he was going to hear about this he's sure but he understood Raditz's fear. Deciding that he might want to get an ally, he heads for the palace and steps into the medical wing. "Why do I think that this second appearance by you heralds BIG trouble?" Jyel demands.

"I didn't have a choice, Jyel, he came to me afraid for his child."

Jyel turns slowly. "Bardock," he says quietly, "What did you DO?"

"I sent him off the planet."

"You...Bardock, MY son is going to go BERSERK when he finds out!"

"He's NOT going to make MY son miscarry!" Bardock snaps back, "I don't CARE about Broly's opinion of the matter! He can't take it easy on my child there is NO way I am letting him have a chance to hurt my grandchild!"

Jyel sighs. "This is going to get messy I hope you know."

"I don't care about that. I CARE about my son!"

"I know you do. I am just warning you that Broly will NOT take this lightly. He's like his father in that regards. His possessions are HIS and woe be anyone who interferes."

"Well, he's going to learn that MY son is NOT an object and that I will NOT stand by and LET someone hurt him."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Bardock."

"I do." Optimism had to count for something, right? Regardless, he wasn't about to allow this to continue. Raditz's health came first. If he had to tangle with Broly over it, so be it.

From the medial wing, he heads for the throne room. "Everything alright?" Kakarot asks noting his expression.

"It won't be shortly," he replies.

"What did you do?" the king asks.

"What any father would when faced with the welfare of one of his sons; took action."

"What KIND of action, Bardock?"

He isn't allowed to answer when a familiar voice snarls, "WHERE IS HE, BARDOCK?"

"Please...please tell me you didn't do something rash, Bardock, PLEASE," the king pleads softly.

Bardock turns to face his fuming son-in-law. "I did the only thing I knew to do to keep him SAFE; I got him OUT of your reach."

"It is NOT your place to interfere, old man."

Bardock's eyes narrow dangerously. "Look here, you BRAT, I am NOT going to have MY son endangered at this stage because YOU can't be careful with him! I am his FATHER and I will be DAMNED before I let YOU harm his child!"

"He's...pregnant?"

"Yes," Bardock tells him curtly, "and he isn't sure he can trust you NOT to cause him to miscarry so I decided that I wasn't going to give you a chance to. He stays OFF the planet until he conceives. Only THEN will I allow him near YOU." He knew better than to challenge Broly like this but he refused to stand by and watch this.

"You had no right to make that sort of decision."

"As Raditz's father? I have EVERY right to protect my son and my unborn grandchild. You don't like that? Tough. I don't care. He is NOT going to be harmed by you during this time. I won't allow it."

"You can't stand up to my strength yet you challenge me? REALLY?"

Bardock steps down and stops right in front of him. "I will tell you this ONCE, Broly, my FAMILY means EVERYTHING to me. I will protect my CHILDREN until my last breath I don't care WHO I have to stand up to. YOU had best understand that or you and I will be going round after round until you DO." Was he being foolhardy? Yes, but he refused to allow this male to know how afraid of him he really was because then he would NEVER get anywhere with him.

To his surprise, the male snorts. "Far be it from me to take on such a...diminutive opponent like you. I just wonder if he's going to be so grateful when his hormones kick in." With that, the male turns and walks off.

"Dad, you just...wow..." Kakarot comments, "I've...never seen someone do that."

"I don't ever want to have to do it again," Bardock manages before muttering, "I am NOT fucking short, prick."

"Bardock, I am not sure that really matters at this point. You WON an argument with him. That has to count for something so leave your ruffled ego alone."

"Yes, sire," he mutters before sighing, "unfortunately, the brat has a point. Raditz is going to be PISSED."

"Then be grateful that you're not there."

"No, Fasha and Tora are."

The king chokes. "You sent TORA with him."

Bardock winces. "Yeah."

"Oh, Bardock, you are going to be lucky to have a sex life when he gets back after having to cater to your son."

"Don't you THINK I know that? I just know that he's...the best for the job."

"Here's to hoping that we're BOTH wrong about how crazy Raditz is going to make him. Fasha's probably not going to thank you, either."

"I know that but I trust her to know how to handle Raditz when he finally comes to the end of his pregnancy."

"If they don't kill him first."

Bardock gives him a look. "They won't."


	16. Trying to Handle the Situation at Hand

Part Fifteen: Trying to Handle the Situation At Hand

The small planet he'd been brought to was at least quiet. "I know things are rough right now," Fasha tells him, "but they have to calm down eventually."

Raditz snorts. "Tell that to my mate. I think he needs the therapy."

"He needs a good ass-kicking," Tora replies shortly.

Raditz finds himself laughing softly at that. "Tora," Fasha chastises, "There is NO need to be violent about it."

"Well, it's the damn truth. The brat is way too damn uppity for his own good."

"Well, it is rather difficult to blame him considering that now he can't be touched or Raditz dies," Fasha points out.

"Still doesn't mean someone can't give him the ass-kicking he so rightly deserves for his actions."

Fasha shakes her head. "Why aren't you and Bardock mated again?"

"We're working on it. Between Vegeta and Kakarot getting rid of Frieza and ending up mated and the whole damn mess with Paragus, things have been a little tense. Why is it ANY of your business anyway? Annoying wench."

"Don't push your luck or I'll kick YOUR ass."

Raditz watches them both chuckling softly. They were quite a pair. Tora he was fond of more because of the fact that he was with Bardock. He was good for his father, he made him happy. It made him feel a little guilty to have him here instead of with his father, it made him feel REALLY guilty. Tora obviously notices his look.

"Hey, don't worry about things, Raditz."

"How can I not when you should be with my father NOT way out here catering to ME?"

Tora reaches out and lightly hits his shoulder. "Bardock and I have been separated longer than a few months before. We'll deal. I promise. Besides, we BOTH want you safe. If this is the only way to accomplish that...so be it."

"It still never should have been asked of you."

"Raditz," he sighs before gently drawing him to him. "Stop worrying so much. You have enough on your plate as it is. I promise it will be fine."

"Just wait...I'm sure you'll think differently."

Tora tugs his hair gently. "I don't. We're kind of hard to annoy, brat."

***POV Change****

"I want to know how to find him."

That was NOT a good start to a conversation all things considered, but the redhead rather saw the whole thing coming. "Have you thought that maybe this is a GOOD thing?" he asks.

"I don't want a lecture from you."

"I know you don't...but you're going to anyway. Raditz is pregnant, Broly, and he's scared."

"Bardock had no right to interfere."

"Bardock is Raditz's father...so yes, he DID. Considering what happened the last time Raditz conceived, I would have done the same thing."

"He was pregnant before?"

Jyel could hit himself for speaking way too frankly, but the damage had been done so he might as well finish. "Once," he admits, "The circumstances...weren't the best and he was forced to miscarry the child."

"And he fears it happening again..."

"Yes...so for his sake, just leave it be. I know you don't like that, heaven knows your father never liked being told something he felt wasn't fair eiter, but for Raditz's sake just...let him have this space."

"You speak like you knew my father well."

"I did at one point," Jyel says simply. He goes back to fiddling with the console hoping that it would be enough to make Broly just leave it be for now.

"And if I don't take that for an answer?"

Jyel purses his lips a moment. "Do NOT force my hand, son," he warns softly, "I will NOT warn you again about doing that."

"Son?"

Jyel's mouth curves into a sardonic smile. "You heard me. That's how I know Paragus so well. I spent a VERY long time being his mate...so I understand Raditz's annoyance with you."

"Then YOU ought to understand that he is MINE to do with..."

"Don't quote at ME, boy," Jyel warns turning around, "His current state is too fragile to handle YOU right now. Leave it be and be as angry as you want but if you continue to test my patience I will make sure you spend the next months in a coma."

Broly gazes at him a moment before stating, "You're serious about that."

"Damn straight. Now stop being childish and get over it. I'm not in the mood to cater to your moodswings right now."

"You and Bardock are testing my willingness to be told what to do, I hope you know."

"Well, it's about time someone taught you to listen to your elders," Jyel replies.

"It might prove fatal to your health if you're not careful, too. Remember that."

Jyel finds himself trembling once the room is empty save him. Great, Broly was NOT pleased with things and since his attitude was so much like his father's...things could get ugly. Slowly, hand shaking, he taps his scouter. "Bardock...get in the medical wing...NOW."

It doesn't take the spiky-haired male long to enter. "Let me guess; Broly paid you a visit."

"He's on the verge of having an emotional meltdown, you realize."

"I am not apologizing for that, Jyel. I will go another round with that brat before I let him anywhere NEAR my son right now."

"I understand that, Bardock, I do. I am just telling you that you are making an enemy out of someone who is extremely capable of killing you easily."

"Well, it does NO ONE any good to let HIM know that I am afraid of him now does it?" Bardock demands.

"Problem is, I think he KNOWS there aren't many who can cross him."

"And if he doesn't think I won't let my youngest son beat the hell out of him, he has another thing coming."

Jyel snorts. "I don't think that threatening him with Kakarot is a good idea."

"Then what do YOU suggest?"

The male sighs. "I am not sure. He's...uncontrollable right now and I fear what happens when he finally gets tired of waiting for us to return what is HIS."

"I understand the worry, Jyel, I DO. However, I have to weigh that against my eldest son who, let's face it, has gotten the short end of the stick nearly all his life. I can't just stand back and let this continue."

"Then we need to figure something out to do in the mean time because his tolerance isn't going to last long...and we don't need him wreaking havoc across the galaxy to find Raditz."

"Well, the end result is that I am NOT going to have my eldest son miscarry thanks to him so he is just going to have to cool his heels."

"I don't really think he cares about that."

"I don't care what he cares about."

"I know you don't. The problem still remains that he is going to be potentially dangerous about all of this."

"Well, we're just going to have to deal now aren't we?" Bardock asks.

"You know you have my help for whatever is needed...I just do NOT like being threatened by him."

"No one does, Jyel. Your previous mate did a really great job of making him into a monster. Now my son gets to deal with him."

"And I don't envy Raditz this."

"Neither do I. He deserves so much better than this."

"Yes, I agree with that. I just...I don't know if there is a GOOD way for this to end."

"We'll figure this out as things happen."

"Bardock," Jyel says slowly, "You know he asked me to help him...take care of the problem himself."

The spiky-haired male tenses a moment. "Considering how he feels about the situation he's in...can you blame him for not wanting to subject a child to what is NOT a harmonious relationship?"

"No, I just...I just...thought I'd let you know."

"I know."

"When I told you about the last time...I left out a few key details."

"I am not going to like this aren't I?"

"The father of the child would have been Vegeta."

"How did I guess it would be THIS bad?"

"Nappa wouldn't be specific but I think...Frieza's method of making him miscarry is why he doesn't want to be anywhere NEAR Broly right now."

Bardock shakes his head. "And you wonder why I made sure to get him off the planet."

"I am not arguing that it probably was necessary. I am just telling you that it's going to bother Broly something fierce. Raditz is HIS and he doesn't like having his things taken from him."

"I am well aware of the score. I just don't give a damn what that spoiled brat wants."

"I know you don't."

"It's a goddamn mess, Jyel."

"I know," the redhead agrees, "but he proves how much strength he has to go through this."

"I am sure he wishes that he wasn't."

"I am positive that he is, too."


	17. Promise Made

Part Sixteen: Promise Made

"Go to hell!"

Tora finds himself smiling despite the fact that Raditz was all but snarling at him. "Get up, brat. I know you're pissed off and horny but you need to eat."

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?"

Gently, he scoops the form out of the bed and walks out of the room before letting him down easily in a tub of cold water. He smirks at the strangled sound that escapes the male before he glares up at him. "I told you FIVE times to get out of the bed, 'Ditz."

"I am PREGNANT and in HEAT!"

"Oh, I KNOW that," Tora replies, "Hell, I think races FOUR galaxies knows it, too. It STILL stands that you are NOT hiding in that bed for a week."

"I'm hardly DECENT company like this!"

"You are FINE, Raditz," he says before gently splashing the male, "Now quit being a brat and do as you are told."

"I just...I WANT..."

"I know what you want, kiddo, but you know WHY that would be a bad idea right now."

"I DO...but tell that to my damn libido..."

Tora chuckles softly. "I know it's a pain to have to deal with but you'll get through this, I promise."

Raditz looks up at him. "You're...taking this WAY too well."

Tora's eyes soften. "Why shouldn't I, Raditz?"

"I'm a goddamn mess and YOU handle it way too well."

The older male gently tugs his hair. "You forget, brat, that I've been in love with your father for years so...it would stand to reason that I would care for his sons now wouldn't it?"

"We're grown, Tora. We're not really something you need to worry about."

"Really? Well, I'll be sure to take that under advisement."

"Would you PLEASE be serious?"

"Then don't be stupid about things."

"Oh, I am being stupid?"

"Yes, you are."

"How am I being stupid?"

"Raditz," Tora says softly, "You need to stop being so hard on yourself about things. You're stressed enough as it is."

"Still..."

"Get dressed and come and eat," Tora tells him firmly before withdrawing from the room. Realizing that he had no choice, Raditz just does as he's told. It doesn't take him long to rejoin him.

"Your tactics are barbaric, I hope that you know that."

"Oh, I realize that."

Raditz gives him a look that clearly states his annoyance. Tora merely smiles and slides him a plate. "Why did my father pick you?"

"I put up with him?"

"You don't answer a question with another question."

"Your point?"

Raditz scowls. "What do you want from me? I don't feel like being sociable."

"I don't care if you are sociable or not, you need to eat."

"Most people DON'T bother me when I am like this."

"I am not MOST people, Raditz."

"I can see that."

"Well, good. I was beginning to wonder at your ability to notice things."

Regardless of his moodiness, Raditz can't help smiling at that. Tora knew how to ease a situation. It was what he loved about the older male. "Fine, fine, you know me better than most...are you happy with that knowledge?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Tora murmurs.

Raditz goes a silent a moment. "Still...this was hardly fair to ask of you."

"Not this again," Tora sighs, "Raditz, I don't mind. You need some space from the psychopath you ended up with. It's fine."

"Until Broly blames this mess on you."

"Newsflash, kiddo, I've dealt with more problematic Saiyans than Broly."

"Yeah, but none with his power."

"Maybe not...but it doesn't matter."

"When you end up facing him...you might think differently."

"We'll see."

Raditz wasn't sure that was something that he DID want to see. "Honestly...do you think that there is ANY chance of this getting any easier?" he finally asks.

Tora looks at him across the table and knows what Raditz WANTS to hear, knows what the male so desperately WANTS to believe. He weighs his options quickly. "Well...a lot of that depends on if he can get control of his power before it makes him any more unstable."

"You are leaning towards 'no' aren't you?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you...but I can't say that it looks good for you two. However, with that being said, he COULD surprise you."

"Or..."

"Don't do that," Tora immediately interrupts, "You are in NO condition to be going over everything that could possibly go wrong."

"Would it surprise you to hear that I REALLY regret agreeing to this?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I do."

"And you know that 'Dock hates that you are going through it, too."

"Him and Kakarot both."

"Which is why I am glad that I am not trying to handle HIM right now."

Raditz snorts. "Kakarot is NOT that difficult."

"No, but once he gets going...so does Vegeta."

Raditz rolls his eyes. "That is true...which makes me glad that I am not Nappa right now."

"He definitely has his work cut out for him."

"He's not the only one who does." Fasha's troubled tone from the doorway makes both Raditz and Tora look towards her.

"What's wrong?" Tora asks immediately.

"What do you think?" she counters.

"Has he left Vegeta-sei?"

"No...but it's only a matter of time."

Raditz knew immediately who they were talking about. "Is...everyone okay?" he asks her.

"Oh yeah...but Bardock is getting increasingly annoyed with him...and you know how Bardock is when he's annoyed."

"My father CANNOT stand up to him!"

"Well, I got news for you, kiddo, he DID and he's STILL breathing."

It did NOT make him feel any better knowing that. He was putting way too many people at risk with this...and that wasn't acceptable. How could he be that selfish? "Oh no," Tora says immediately, "don't even THINK about it, 'Ditz."

"Tora..."

"The answer is 'no', brat."

"He's going to get HURT and for WHAT?" he demands.

"You are going to have to LEARN one of these days that Bardock is NOT going to stand idly by while his FAMILY is threatened. You let him handle Broly because I think he and Jyel are the only two who CAN."

"I don't want him DEAD for his troubles!" Raditz fires back.

"Trust that he knows what he's doing, Raditz."

"It's not HIM I don't trust!"

"I understand that...but you know your father. He has always been this way and he's not about to change to suit YOU. It's best for you to just let it go."

Tora's words echo in his mind hours later. His father had always done as he saw fit, the consequences be damned. Raditz just isn't sure that this was a consequence he really wanted him facing. Seated cross-legged on the bed, he contemplates everything that was going on and struggles to come up with a solution. There just wasn't one to be had that was favorable. He presses his palm against his stomach lightly. He wanted this child so badly...but was it worth what he was putting his family through?

There was a code on the pods. Somehow, he's not surprised. "I don't think so, Raditz."

"I can't...put my father in danger like this, Tora!"

"You let your father handle his own choices, Raditz. You have enough on your plate."

"But..."

"No, Raditz. Bardock will be fine."

"I never should have asked him..."

"He's your FATHER, Raditz. Protection of his sons NATURALLY falls to him...and if he wouldn't have done it, I sure as HELL would have."

"It's putting EVERYONE at risk!"

"We don't mind that, Raditz."

"You should."

"Perhaps...but that is not the way we do things."

"Sometimes...I wish it were."

"I know you do. Come on. You are going back inside. You aren't getting off the planet."

"Tora..."

"Yes, Raditz?"

He bites his lip a moment. "If...things...get too bad...will you and father take care of your grandchild?"

Tora gently pulls him close. "You know we will, Raditz...but I am hoping that it does NOT come down to that."

Raditz closes his eyes resting against him. "So...do I...but...I just need to know that there is somewhere safe for my child to go."

"There is," Tora promises softly, "There will ALWAYS be."


	18. End Result of Choices Made

Part Seventeen: End Result of Choices Made

Somehow, it was WORSE than he could have imagined. Pain encompasses every part of him until he's pretty sure that he's going to lose what is left of his sanity. Another cry of pain escapes him and he finds himself inwardly cursing the bastard responsible for this whole damn mess. "I know it hurts," Fasha tells him, "but you're almost through."

"F-FUCK YOU!" he grits out.

She laughs softly. "Well, I warned you it would be BAD, brat."

"Th-this is a little more than BAD!" he snarls before another contraction has him gasping out in agony.

"I know, I know...but you'll be alright. Trust me."

He wasn't sure why anyone would want to go THROUGH this because it was damn-god BAD. 'Never again,' he thinks, 'I don't care what I have to do...NEVER again.' He just wished the bastard responsible for his current state could feel what he was going through. It would serve him right.

For what seems like an eternity to the male but encompasses six hours, pain radiates through the core of his being until it nearly encompasses his universe...then vanishes. A piercing wail fills the house and THAT gets his attention. Panting and sweat-soaked, he blearily watches as Fasha gently wraps a blanket around a writhing bundle. "Congratulations," she says softly, "You have a son, Raditz."

Everything leading up to this point vanishes in that moment as Fasha gently sets the small squirming form in his arms. The moment the child is set and gazes up at him, the wailing dies down. Raditz gazes down at his son and feels a surge of fierce pride and protectiveness. "Ah, kiddo, he's beautiful," Tora murmurs stepping beside the bed and gazing down at him. "Looks, too, like he's gonna have his mother's hair...lucky him."

Raditz finds himself laughing softly at that. "He's perfect."

"So..." Fasha starts softly.

He gazes down at the child he carried a moment. "Braiden, meet your grandfather Tora and your godparent Fasha."

Fasha smiles. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Braiden. Good luck, kid...you're gonna need it."

"I don't think it's Braiden who is gonna need the luck," Tora comments, "however, I need to go and tell Bardock and Jyel they are grandparents."

*****POV Change****

"There is an incoming message."

"Put it through," the king commands knowing what it had to be.

A moment later, the screen lights up. "Well, good morning," Tora greets.

"You look like you've been through a war," comes the amused reply.

"Then you should see 'Ditz," he counters.

"How is he?" Bardock immediately asks.

"Tired," Tora replies, "but that's to be expected for the last six hours."

"So..." Jyel prods.

Tora chuckles. "Impatient are you?"

"TORA!" the group snaps.

"Fine, fine. His name is Braiden...and he's healthy."

"When can we see him?" Kakarot asks.

"I'll talk to Raditz after a couple of days about coming back...but for now, I think a little private bonding will do both mother and son some good. How is...the father of the child?"

"Asleep," Jyel says quietly.

"He gave you no choice?"

"No...but I can't keep him under forever, Tora."

"I understand...and I am sure that Raditz does, too."

"How has it been?" Bardock asks.

Tora smiles. "It's OUR eldest, 'Dock. It's fine. However...he's asked if...things get complicated if you and I will take care of Braiden."

"Does he think it will come down to that?"

"'Dock, he's never had high hopes for his relationship...he just wants to make sure his son is cared for and protected...because at his current spot, he's pretty sure Braiden is going to be the ONLY one between the two of them who will love him."

"Which doesn't please me to know."

"I know that, 'Dock, but I gave him our word that we would."

"Don't WE get a say?" Jyel asks obviously meaning the king as well.

"You understand why he would ask 'Dock and I FIRST, Jyel."

The redhead's mouth curves. "I know that. I like giving you a hard time, Tora."

"Hey, at least YOU get sex. I don't want to hear it."

Jyel flushes. "Jackass."

"Play nicely, you two," the king tells them though he's hiding a grin of his own.

"This is nice," Tora replies before his attention turns, "You...Fine...get over here."

A moment later, he moves sideways and Raditz appears. "'Ditz!" Kakarot says softly.

"Hey," he murmurs settling down.

"You shouldn't be moving about," Jyel tells him sternly.

"Funny, Fasha said the same thing."

"I mean it, Raditz, don't push too hard."

"I won't...I just wanted to see you guys." He looks down feeling Braiden squirm. He gently untangles him enough so that he could gaze at the screen.

"Oh...oh god, he's so CUTE!" Kakarot says gazing at his nephew.

"I am glad you approve, little brother," he murmurs.

"He's definitely gonna break hearts," Bardock comments.

"I pity you when he starts teething," Vegeta comments.

"Shut up, prince," Raditz tells him immediately. The spiky-haired male merely sticks his tongue out at him. "Yeah, real mature there, highness."

"I don't know where he gets that from," the king comments with a mock-sigh, "Heaven knows I raised him better."

Raditz laughs softly at that. "We don't know, either, sire." A moment later, his countenance goes seriously. "I heard something about Broly?"

"I warned my son that if he forced my hand he would spend the next months in acoma. He didn't listen."  
>"I am sorry, Jyel."<p>

"So am I...but he gave me no choice."

"I...will return as soon as possible."

"Raditz," Bardock tells him, "You stay there for a few days. There is NO rush for you to come back here."

"I..."

"Son, I mean it."

"I've put you through enough as it is."

"Raditz, listen to your father," the king interrupts, "Besides, I think when it comes down to it, you win hands down on who has been put through more than enough."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. You rest and enjoy yourself for a few days," Bardock tells him.

A moment later, he's gently drawn up. "Enough. You, bed."

"But..."

"Go and tuck Braiden in and get some sleep yourself. You are going to need it."

"Yes, father," Raditz grumbles before stalking off.

Tora chuckles. "Kids these days."

"Yeah, well, we did a good job with both of them," Bardock replies.

"We sure did," Tora agrees.

"Make sure he stays there for a few days, Tora. We'll wait to meet Braiden in person. He should have this time with his son without interruptions."

"And how will you handle Broly?"

"You let US take care of that," Jyel says, "You just worry about those two."

"Will do," he says before adding, "Oh, and 'Dock...you SERIOUSLY owe me."

Bardock finds himself smiling slightly. "You got it, Tora. Take care of our son and grandson."

"Will do."

Once the transmission ends, Bardock's smile wanes. "How badly do you think it's going to go when Raditz comes back with Braiden?"

Jyel sighs. "You are going to want to take Braiden when Raditz goes to face Broly...and I am going to have to prepare a tank."

Bardock tenses. "Jyel..."

"You know I am right...and there is NOTHING that can be done about it. Somehow, I know Raditz understands this, too."

Bardock's jaw goes rigid. "I...seriously hate that brat."

"I know that, Bardock."

"No, I don't think you do."

*****POV Change*****

Sleep made him feel somewhat better. He slowly sits up and gazes at the sleeping infant. A smile curves at the corners of his mouth as he watches him. Braiden was adorable. However, the truth inevitably followed and brings a soft, distressed sound from him. He would have to go back to Vegeta-sei...and face his mate over his choices. That inevitability scared him more than anything. It was why he'd all but begged Tora to promise that he and Bardock would take care of Braiden. Broly was unforgiving on a GOOD day. Him having left almost a year ago was bound to just REALLY piss him off. He closes his eyes. 'Please,' he thinks desperately, 'please don't let this go badly. Let him let it go...PLEASE.' Unfortunately, the long-haired Saiyan is sure that nothing that is going to stop what was inevitably coming when he returned. However, as he stares at the tiny miracle, he finds himself accepting it as a price worth paying.

"You are thinking about it way too hard," Fasha chastises from the doorway.

"Unfortunately, as bad as I fear it's going to be...I am sure that the reality is going to be worse than even I could imagine," he replies bitterly.

"You shouldn't have to think like that."

"Well, look who I am mated to."

"You deserve so much better than this."

"That's what I thought...but sometimes the universe doesn't really give a damn now does it?"

"You really are too young to be this jaded."

"Blame what I've gone through for my disposition."

"Oh, believe me, we do."

"I...am grateful to you...for being here, Fasha."

"Where else do you think I would be?" she asks.

"Home."

"Bardock and I have been friends forever, Raditz. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and his family."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. I am here with you because I want to be."

"It still never should have been asked."

"Well, it was and I accepted. See, that's the point, here, Raditz. Bardock ASKED this of me. I had a choice in this so YOU have no reason to apologize for whatever inconvience you think you are causing."


	19. A Reluctant Return

Part Eighteen: A Reluctant Return

If he had his choice, he would NOT be doing this. Unfortunately, the day he accepted the male into his life, he made it impossible for avoiding him forever. Cradling Braiden to him, Raditz could only hope that this was not going to go as badly as he feared. Unfortunately, he is sure that there is no way for it to go BUT badly.

The landing is way too soon for his liking though with how he felt, it could take years and he would STILL feel like it wasn't long enough. Praying for the best and knowing the worst was on the horizin, he slowly exits the pod. He is met by his father. "Hey, kiddo," Bardock greets.

"Father," he answers before gently handing Braiden to him, "Your grandson, Braiden."

Bardock cradles the infant. "He's really something, son."

"I know...and thank you...for giving me a chance to have him."

The older Saiyan's eyes meet his full of mixed emotions. "This was never a fate I wanted for you...I DO hope you know that."

"I do," Raditz replies, "but...I chose it regardless." He gives his father a reassuring smile. "I'll make the best of it, father. I've become good at adapting to bad situations."

"You never should have had to learn."

"Well, I did. I just...I will NOT have the same before my son. Braiden will be happy. I don't care WHAT I have to do to ensure it."

"And you know that everyone of his family members, father excluded, will do what they can to ensure that," Bardock replies.

"I know. Is...he awake?"

"Jyel went a few hours ago so...he should be getting there."

"Then do you mind taking Braiden home with you?"

"Not at all. I still remember how to handle newborn Saiyans. I DID have two of them, you know."

Raditz smiles. "I know, father."

His good mood evaporates immediately when he reaches the medic wing. Jyel meets him at the door. "He's slowly coming to," the redhead tells him.

"Guess that means it is time to pay for my sins...at least I'm in the medical wing, huh?"

"I am hoping it's NOT going to be necessary."

"We both know better than that," Raditz tells him before heading in to the bed holding his mate. He gazes at the male and sighs softly. When he was stable, and at first glance, you would wonder what Raditz feared from him because he seemed particularly harmless. Unfortunately, the truth was VERY opposite. He settles in the chair and waits. He's pretty sure it won't be very long.

A few minutes pass before the male almost jerks into a sitting position. Raditz is displeased at the part of him that wants to caution such fast movements. Having anything that amounted to an emotional attachment to the other male just made him annoyed at himself considering how the other Saiyan treated him.

Slowly, Broly blinks before turning in his direction. "You're back."

"I am," he replies softly.

"So...he did as threatened...I should have guessed at how much of a bleeding heart he is."

"Jyel was trying to help me."

"He has no right to interfere."

"He thought he did."

"So, too, did your father."

"I know."

Broly gazes at him a moment. "So?"

"His name is Braiden."

"A son?"

"Yes," Raditz answers, "He's...with my fathers."

Broly's mouth curves. "You knew not to have him with you when you came to see me."

"I knew you'd be displeased with me...and I am not putting my child through that...so...I asked his grandfathers to watch him until...this was settled." As he watches, Broly slowly stands up to face him. Raditz remains seated a little worried about his mate's shift from annoyance to almost pleased. It did NOT bode well for him.

"Well, good...because I obviously haven't taught you to mind me."

The words make Raditz flinch. Like he'd told Fasha, the truth was probably worse than anything he could dream up. "Broly..."

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go."

Obviously, this was going to be a private affair...which just made things worse. Unfortunately, he wasn't tempting his mate to further anger so he just nods and stands. When Broly starts walking, he merely follows. God help him, but he had no choice in the matter. 'Some people should just NOT be allowed to have children,' he thinks to himself. Was it cruel and unnecessary? Probably...but with what waited for him behind whatever closed door Broly chose; he felt it was justified.

He's really NOT surprised to find himself in Broly's home. He can't help but try and put the house between them because as much as he knew this was coming...he wasn't quite ready to be put through that much pain RIGHT away. Unfortunately, he's trapped in the kitchen by his mate. "Running from me again? Really?"

"I..." What was he supposed to say when there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming...when he'd been trapped from the moment he'd agreed to be Broly's mate?

"It was a rhetorical question, son of Bardock," Broly states as he walks towards him. The sudden flare of KI males Raditz flinch and look away. He did NOT want to watch the behemoth strutting towards him. This was going to end horribly, he's sure. Unfortunately, he'd earned this himself...as the price paid for the stunning infant being protected by his fathers.

Feeling his back pressed firmly against the counter draws a low sound of fear from him. "You should NOT have left," Broly tells him.

"I...didn't want to risk losing Braiden," he tells him, "Can you blame me for taking such precautions when you WON'T be gentle even when I am perfectly healthy? I couldn't...I couldn't do it again, Broly...so be mad if it pleases you...make me bleed if that, too, is your desire. I was the one who was in the wrong."

Broly leans close and breathes in his ear, "Like I need your permission for this."

Raditz trembles feeling the male's fingers clasp the waistband of his spandex seconds before they are yanked down his hips. His breathing hitches and he feels his muscles tighten which was a VERY bad idea. Being set up on the counter is a bit startling to him and he watches Broly drag his boots off before yanking the material all the way off. Raditz scoots back towards the far wall. Broly chuckles softly but allows him this as he strips out of his red pants. Raditz looks everywhere but right at him. He knew if he did, he would start begging and pleading for mercy...which would be denied and he would feel so much worse for doing it.

Finally, he feels Broly take a hold of his hip and drag him back towards him. The desire to struggle is hard to push down, but Raditz knows that if he doesn't...he'll be hurt worse. "Please..." The plea escapes him before he can stop it even though he knows it's going to be ignored.

"Please what?"

"Please don't..."

"Not going to happen. You've been gone for a little over half a year. I intend on getting sex."

"You can...just...let me...make it easier...less messy...please?"

"Were the circumstances different...I might have contemplated such a request."

Somehow, Raditz expected that as his response. Slowly, with obvious reluctance, he moves to the edge of the counter. "Then...how would you like to do this?" he asks quietly. He might not be able to help ease what was coming but perhaps compliance would make Broly take it easier on him.

Broly pulls him down from the counter before turning him and pressing him back against it. Raditz squeezes his eyes shut before slowly opening his legs. Pressing his palms flat on the counter, he slightly changes his stance stepping back and resting his weight forward leaving him open. A moment later, Broly brushes his hair out of his way before taking hold of his hips. The feel of the male against him makes him involuntarily tense. He struggles to get himself to calm down before he bled all over the place. It's not very sucessful and the feel of his mate pressing into his depths draws a low, hoarse pained cry from him.

He is given NO time to adjust before his body is being rocked ruthlessly against the counter. It hurts...more so because it had been some time since he had been used like this. Oh, did it hurt. As it seems to get worse and not better, Raditz begins to honestly wonder if he was going to get through this without serious damage being done to him. He's really not that optimistic.

***POV Change****

Bardock brings Braiden inside knowing that Raditz was asking for trouble for his actions which hurt...a lot. "You can't help him right now," Tora comments from behind him.

"Do you think I LIKE knowing that?" he demands of the other Saiyan.

"No, I know you don't," Tora tells him, "I am just telling you what you already know, 'Dock. Take it easy."

"Take it...that sonofa..." He grits his teeth trying to make his temper ease before it upset the small bundle he was cradling.

"Maybe...I could watch my nephew for a few hours," Kakarot says from the doorway behind them.

"Kakarot..."

"If I have questions, I'll talk to Vegeta's father...but you two need to have some...alone-time of your own."

"I told Raditz..."

"And he will understand," Kakarot says slowly as he walks over and gently takes Braiden, "You two need to talk, vent, have sex, whatever...but you're both too wound up right now."

"He has a point, 'Dock," Tora says softly, gently, "Go on, Kakarot, and be careful."

"I will," the younger male says before withdrawing with Braiden.

"That...was a VERY bad idea...I hope you know," Bardock tells the taller Saiyan.

"Braiden will be fine with Kakarot and Vegeta, Bardock. You worry too much."

"Do I?"

Tora sighs. "You didn't have a choice in this...and Raditz doesn't blame you."

"No, but I blame me plenty enough for both of us. He made us PROMISE, Tora!"

"He understands why it was asked even so. Stop blaming this on yourself."

"There should have been SOMETHING..."

"Bardock," Tora warns.

"It's the damn truth, Tora! Raditz is MISERABLE and for WHAT?"

"You can ask him that question the next time you two talk...but right now, you need to calm down because THIS isn't helping ANYONE."

"And?"

Tora shakes his head. "'Dock, seriously...there is nothing for you to apologize for. You have done all you could for him."

"Have I? He's goddamn MISERABLE!"

"And so apparently are you," Tora retorts.

"And that matters to WHO? He's been MISERABLE since Frieza! He does NOT deserve this!"

"We ALL know that, Bardock."

He slams his fist against the wall. "GODDAMMIT!"

Tora walks up behind him and pulls him tightly to him. "Stop it," he chides softly, "You are doing NO ONE any good by being this angry. There is NOT a lot we can do right now to help him. We just...we have to make the best of a bad situation. Raditz is going to need our help with Braiden."

"Why couldn't...why couldn't he have gotten better than this?"

Tora hated hearing that bitter tone from the male he held. Bardock didn't let people see how he really felt most of the time, it was the ingrained caution they'd all developed thanks to Frieza. However, he and Tora had been together a long time so he knew even without Bardock saying anything what he was feeling. "Come on, you need to relax and calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?"

Tora gently turns him around and pulls him close. "I know that this is hard on you...it's hard on us BOTH...but you have to stop beating yourself up over this."

Bardock closes his eyes and rests against Tora's chest. "It's just...it's not damn fair."

"I know that, 'Dock. I know."


	20. Whispers of a Dark Past

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating. The holidays were a little too festive so I had to write Yuletide Joy...and then my computer decided that it wanted to break down. Things are looking up so it shouldn't take so long for the next update! As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated...and yes, there is yet another fun plot twist...enjoy...**

**Part Nineteen: Whispers of a Dark Past**

Gently, Raditz takes Braiden ignoring the the fact that he knew his father could tell things had been BAD. Gently holding the infant to him, Raditz tries to find some sort of emotional stability. "Raditz..."

He shakes his head. "Please...just don't."

Bardock sighs softly. "Alright, son."

Raditz stares down at the small bundle and swallows. "I...can't see him caring about him."

"Braiden has enough family members to love and raise him, Raditz."

"Part of me wants Broly to love him...if nothing else."

"Part of you wants Broly to love YOU, too."

Raditz flinches. "I..."

"Raditz, it's not surprising that you want what your brother has...MOST people want that sort of happiness."

"Then why is it denied ME?" he demands, "What crime did I commit that was SO henious that fate makes THIS my lot in life?"

"You do what is asked of you, Raditz. You care about others more than yourself."

"And so THIS is what comes of the doing the RIGHT thing? It's nice to know what honor will get you."

"That's not true and you know it. Hell, Raditz, I don't have an answer for you for why things are like this...and I wish I did. You DON'T deserve this!"

Raditz forces the bitterness down. "I'm sorry, father, I just...I hate this so much right now."

"I know he's hard to live with..."

"No, it's not Broly," Raditz interrupts, "It's ME! I know he's the worst sort of person...I KNOW that and yet...yet I am the idiot who keeps hoping that maybe he'll change...that maybe he could grow to like me just a LITTLE."

It hurt to hear his eldest like this. Bardock was already torn up enough from this whole damn fiasco. "You have no reason to be angry with yourself for wanting something of your own...something that doesn't make you fear going home at night. I just...I wish I knew why fate doesn't seem to want to give it to you."

Raditz walks in a slow circle holding Braiden. "I...still would have done it," he says softly, "I am...too much like you in that regards, aren't I?"

"Sometimes...sometimes I wish you weren't."

"Sometimes, I do, too...but only sometimes. I just...wouldn't be able to live with myself to be like that. I just...wanted better for myself." He looks down at Braiden, "Perhaps...perhaps fate will at least let me break even. If my mate won't love me...hopefully my son does."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, kiddo."

Raditz smiles slightly. "I hope not."

*****POV Change*******

"I think things have gotten harder and not easier," Kakarot sighs.

"I would agree with that," Vegeta tells him, "but really...can you see Broly making it easy for Raditz?"

"No...which pisses me off."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done right now."

"That just makes it worse...I just don't know which of them is more miserable Raditz or my father."

"Tora will deal with Bardock, I am sure."

"I hope so...because this is tearing my family apart."

Vegeta's arm wraps around his mate's waist before he draws the male to him. "Stop worrying so much, Kakarot."

"I can't help it."

"I know that...but it does none of you any good to be like this. The truth is horrible, of that there is no doubt, but worrying it to death isn't helping either. We'll just have to be there for Raditz and Braiden. Though I have to wonder," he muses, "I wonder who would be the best one to tell Raditz that if something happens to either of us that Braiden gets the throne."

Kakarot snorts. "Oh, I am sure that will thrill him."

"Well, it makes my father happy so he might stop being such a grouch about things."

"Well, can you blame your father? You weren't really supposed to pick me."

"And?"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Nothing, Vegeta."

*****POV Change*******

The door slides open and Jyel turns from what he's doing. "Oh, it's just you."

The king raises an eyebrow. "It's nice to see you, too."

Jyel snorts. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Hardly. Hiding in the medical wing AGAIN?"

"I am the medic. My place is HERE. If you wanted a trophy, you should have picked someone else to be yours."

"You don't need to be so short-tempered, Jyel."

"This whole damn situation SUCKS if you really must know."

"I realize that."

Jyel sighs. "I don't know how they are supposed to have a conducive relationship for raising a child."

"Raditz will do what he thinks is best for Braiden, you know that."

"It's still not fair to him OR Braiden to be in such a position."

"I know this. Unfortunately, our race had a moment of very REAL weakness."

"I just...I don't understand it, Vegeta. Paragus would have NO real grudge against Bardock. Hell, there have been no real grudges against him since..." Jyel stills.

"Since?"

"I just had a thought...and it wasn't a pleasant one. You remember...the boys's mother?"

"Yes, I remember her. She gave Bardock hell."

"Uh huh, but do you remember her BROTHER?"

He feels the king go tense. "Turles. Yes, I remember him. He was damn near obsessed with Bardock."

"We never found him, sire...remember?"

"Before Cold came...You're right, he vanished with that motley crew of Space Trash."

"It IS possible that he came across Paragus and Broly..."

The king shakes his head. "Don't, Jyel, don't EVEN go there."

"Sire..."

"Jyel, I don't want to open that chapter of Bardock's life back up...not before I have to. You KNOW how bad it was for him...how close he came to just giving up. Leave that alone...unless you get unarguable proof."

He's not surprised to be left alone. He sighs softly. "Do you really think I would do that to him?" he says to the empty room, "Do you really THINK I want him having nightmares about that AGAIN? Really, Vegeta? Do you think me HEARTLESS? I'm just...I'm just sure that he's back...and he's plotting against him...and god help us if we don't stop him in time."


	21. Darkness Descends

**Part Twenty: Darkness Descends**

He knew that Bardock had better things to do than go out with him but he didn't really feel like being alone. "You didn't have to accept, you know."

"Raditz, that's the EIGHTH time you've said that. I KNOW that. However, I can hardly pass up a chance to be out with my grandson now can I? Besides, talking to you is easier when Broly isn't following you around. He DOES know you are out, right?"

"Yes, I told him that if he didn't want me to go then HE was going to have to deal with a cranky child. It was amazing how fast he told me to get out of the house."

"He doesn't get along with Braiden does he?"

Raditz actually finds himself smiling. "Actually, aside from the crying irritating him...he is quite fond of his son."

"Seriously?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"So there are things that can still surprise me...who knew?"

"It surprised me, too."

"Well, considering that he's a complete psychopath...yeah, I can imagine it would."

"I just...I keep getting glimpses of the kind of man he COULD be like if he would try harder...and it makes me hurt for the fact that he spent all his life being brought up by someone like Paragus."

"And I am sure that feeling sorry for him just makes you feel so much worse about things."

"Something like that."

Bardock shakes his head. "I am sorry."

"You say that too much, you know," Raditz comments.

"It's still how I feel."

"Yeah, I know," he responds, "but I will make it work, I have to. Besides, he's gone back to pretty much ignoring me as long as I am in bed every night."

"That is still no way to live."

Raditz shrugs. "It could be worse. It could be a different man every night like when I was on Frieza's ship. This is infinitely better."

"You suffered entirely too much...and for what?"

"I promised our king I'd protect his son."

"You were one of the few who kept that promise."

"Frieza was a scary male. I can't blame them for fearing him."

"But it never got in the way of your duties..."

"Some nights, I was tempted, I won't lie but..."

"It's the end of that sentence that makes you better than most, 'Ditz."

"Everyone should be so driven."

As they walk, Raditz becomes more and more certain something was wrong. Something felt WRONG about the whole situation. Finally, he stops in mid-stride. Bardock does the same. "I'm getting soft," the older Saiyan says shortly, "because it's taken me WAY too long to realize that we're being followed...have been for some time now."

Raditz scans quickly. "I just don't know..."

"RADITZ!" Bardock says sharply before yanking him away from the KI blast flung at him.

"What the HELL?"

Bardock yanks him forward. "I don't know but we need some cover before they hit Braiden!"

Both Saiyans head for cover, Raditz holding his son tightly to his chest. They were close to the next town but too far out for anyone to help them out. They take refuge behind a low built wall. "I would LOVE to know who the HELL is shooting at us," Raditz mutters.

"Stay down and if anyone comes close throw up a KI shield. I am going to go and find out...and then kick their ass for for endangering MY son and grandson."

With that said, Bardock goes back over the wall, his KI sparking around him. He really WAS going to hurt whoever was responsible for... "My, my, still such a fiery hell-cat...how delicious, Bardock."

The familiar tone makes Bardock go VERY still. 'No,' he thinks in desperation, 'Oh gods, please...not...' A moment later, almost as if walking out of his nightmares, Turles lands. "Y-you..."

"So, you still think about me, huh? I'm flattered, 'Dock."

"Don't call me that!"

The male's mouth curves into a sarcastic smirk. "Aww...don't like the pet-name?"

"You aren't allowed to be so informal with me, Turles."

"My, even with as bad as things are you are still such a fighter."

"As bad as...What do YOU know about things?"

"How is Raditz these days? Broly lightened up on him?"

Bardock feels like someone struck him hard and fast. "You..."

"I warned you that I would make you pay for refusing ME. You didn't believe me now did you?"

"Raditz didn't deserve to be made MISERABLE! He's your NEPHEW!"

"A minor detail. He's important to YOU."

Fury replaces the fear he felt of the other Saiyan. "You sonofabitch! You had NO right to do this to MY eldest!"

"Oh, please, get angry...you're at your lovliest when mad, Bardock."

This male was disgusting on a GOOD day. Bardock summons a ball of KI to his hand. "Then I am going to rectify the mistake made in letting you live," he replies coldly.

"Oh, I think you might reconsider that, Bardock."

"Why?"

"Turn around."

He didn't trust Turles not to attack him when his back was turned...but he didn't feel like gambling if there was something truly wrong so he does so...and curses every deity he could think of at the sight. "Let them go, Turles. This has NOTHING to do with my son or grandson."

"I would but...hey, I think you're more compliant when someone else is being threatened. They are coming with us." Bardock would demand answers but a sharp violent pain encompasses his universe before everything goes black.

Raditz had never been this scared in his life. Slowly, he crosses to the unconscious form of his father and checks on him. The blow to the head had been enough to render the male unconscious almost instantly and he hoped no serious damage had been done to him. He had NO idea what was going on now and he was a little afraid to find out. A soft cry from the male in his arms tells him that Braiden was hungry. Looking around a little embarrassedly, he draws his shirt off with one hand and adjusts the male. He can't help the shudder that goes through him when Braiden takes initiative. Right now, all he could hope for was that whoever this was wasn't going to just kill them. However, his words made Raditz think that there was more at stake than that.

It takes a little while for Bardock to regain consciousness. "F-fuck," he groans softly.

"Who is Turles, father?"

Bardock slowly looks at him. "He's...your uncle."

"Why do I think that's not even near what the problem is?"

"He...is obsessed with me."

"Something tells me that you were never hot for him were you?"

"I hated him...like I hated his sister."

"Who is mine and Kakarot's mother..."

"Yes...and the only good that woman EVER did."

"So...he's who I have to blame for my mate?"

"Apparently...which makes ME to blame as well."

"How do you come to that sort of a conclusion?"

"He was trying to hurt me for turning him down."

"This is pretty petty for a refusal, father."

"Turles doesn't take his pride being wounded well."

"Typical upperclass ego there."

"Tell me about it," he mutters before saying softly, sadly, "I am really sorry about this, 'Ditz."

"You have no place apologizing for HIS weakness of character, father."

"Ouch, mouthy little devil is he?"

Bardock looks at the door. "You have no right to judge him."

"No, but if he's not careful...my crew would love meeting him."

Raditz goes VERY still at that. Bardock's eyes narrow. "Turles, if you want any sort of amiable reaction from me...I suggest that you DON'T threaten my son or grandson."

"Oh, so if I protect your eldest and the brat...you might just consent to what I want? Is it really that easy?"

"You know how I feel about my family, Turles."

"Yes, you're so sickeningly NOBLE, Bardock."

Bardock wants to punch the smirk off the other's face but refrains. He had two VERY good reasons NOT to do that. "Call it what you will, Turles, it's the truth."

"Yes, I know. So tell me...have you and Tora finally tied the knot?" When he doesn't answer, Turles chuckles. "So that's a 'no' then huh? What is he good enough to fuck you but not good enough to keep?"

"Don't you dare say things like that about Tora!"

Turles chuckles. "Sore spot, I see. What do you see in him again?"

"He is NOT your concern!"

"No indeed since you and he aren't mates. Can't he satisfy you like I can?"

Bardock feels revulsion fill him at the snide question. "Don't push your luck, Turles."

"Well, can you blame me for asking?"

"You're being disgusting and I don't want my son and grandson around it."

"Very well. I guess I could see them to private quarters where they will be unharmed...contigent of course, on your agreeabilty to me."

"I want your word on that, Turles."

The other Saiyan grins. "But of course, 'Dock, you have my word."

"Father, no!" Raditz protests.

"Raditz, leave it alone."

"But..."

"Raditz, please. I won't let them hurt you or Braiden but you have to just let me do this." The expression on his son's face tears at his heart but he manages a gentle smile. "I am your father, 'Ditz. Protection naturally falls to me."

"I don't want you hurt."

"It's unavoidable, kiddo, but I'll live with that. I have you and Braiden to think about and so do you ."

"Forgive me for being the reason you have no choice then."

He gently draws his head down and kisses his forehead. "Nothing to forgive, brat."

He would NEVER tell Raditz that watching him leave filled him with a fear that was nearly crippling. 'Why?' he thinks in despair, 'Why did YOU have to come back?' He was beginning to think that this was Fate's brutal way of telling him that he and Tora were NEVER going to be together the way he wanted. The thought of Tora just made this all that much worse. 'I am sorry,' he thinks, 'Gods, Tora, I am so sorry...if I didn't deserve you back then...I certainly don't deserve you NOW.'

***POV Change****

Something was wrong, Tora could feel it. Knowing better than to ignore his intuition, he heads out. His path leads him to the outskirts and he stills at the obvious sign of a struggle. Landing by the wall, a snarl escapes him at a faint but familiar scent. "Turles," he growls softly, "You fucking SONOFABITCH!" He presses his scouter. "Sire, we have a SERIOUS problem."

"What is wrong, Tora?"

"I am pretty sure that Turles has Bardock, Raditz, and Braiden."

There is silence before Tora hears, "Fuck."

"I want that bastard's head on a pike this time, Vegeta. He nearly tore him apart the LAST time they were together."

"I know that, Tora, just...don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not." He turns the scouter off before staring off into the distance. He had one more stop to make before he dealt with this HIS way. Touching down at the home, he is pretty sure that things are about to be bad but there was no help for it. A moment later, he's met by Broly.

"What do you want?"

"I figured you might want to know that someone has taken your mate and son from the planet against their will," Tora tells him.

"Excuse me?"

"A Saiyan named Turles has taken Bardock, Raditz, and Braiden off of Vegeta-sei. Do you want to help me get them back or stand there looking like an idiot?"

"Why would he dare?"

"Because Raditz is important to Bardock."

"They have history?"

"Turles...rather likes Bardock who is NOT interested in anything Turles wants. Turles is Raditz's uncle."

"And he was stupid enough to take my son, too? He dies."

Well, it was a start to hear Broly be that protective of Braiden. Obviously there was something that all of them agreed on. "That is the plan. Now, can you work with me long enough to bring them back?"

"Work with you?"

"You may be powerful, but I am a seasoned warrior. You're going to need my expertise, Broly."

"Fine...but don't you dare get in my way."

Like Tora was THAT suicidal. 'Hang in there, 'Dock. We're coming...and this time I am going to make sure he NEVER does this again.' They just had to find them first. That was going to be the hard part because Turles was a slippery bastard.


	22. Trying to Make the Best of Things

**Part Twenty-One: Trying to Make the Best of Things**

Bardock's nerves are nearly shot to hell by the time he's rejoined. He's also against the far wall trying to keep as much distance between him and the other Saiyan. "Now, now," Turles comments, "You would think that you were AFRAID of me."

"I hate you," he replies curtly.

"I am well aware of that...but you and I know there are two VERY good reasons for you to come here to me."

Bardock hated to do as he was told when it came to Turles. Unfortunately, his pride wasn't worth what could and WOULD probably happen to Raditz and/or Braiden if he refused. Despite how much he hated this male, despite the fact that the LAST thing he wanted in this whole universe was let him touch him, he forces himself from the wall and approaches the smug Saiyan. "What else can I do for you?"

"Come with me...and I'll show you."

It was NOT a good idea and Bardock knew it...but he also knew he had no choice in the matter. Knowing that this was NOT going to end well...Bardock does as requested and follows the other male. 'Why did I EVER have to deal with you in the first place?'

Ending up in what was obviously the male's set of suites doesn't make him feel much better in the scheme of things but he is not surprised. The male's touch makes him flinch. The chuckle he gets doesn't make it any easier. "Do you mind keeping your amusement to yourself?" he demands.

"Aww, 'Dock, you could TRY to enjoy yourself, you know."

"You're a sadistic bastard and I am supposed to try and ENJOY myself? You really ARE insane, Turles."

"Oh, is that the problem then? You want me to be GENTLE?"

Bardock glares at him. "I want you to drop dead, Turles."

A moment later finds him on the bed with the male straddling him. "Ah, Bardock, such spite. I know you don't treat Tora like this."

"Tora doesn't disgust me like YOU do!"

"Guess, I'll just have to make you warm up to me then won't I?"

"You'll never manage it."

Turles chuckles. "Ah, but then you obviously haven't learned not to challenge me."

"I might have agreed to sleep with you for the sake of my son and grandson...but I will NEVER enjoy time with you."

Slowly, Turles slides his hand up his shirt brushing bare skin. "We'll see about that, 'Dock."

Try as he might, Bardock can't keep himself from shivering at the touch and he is pretty sure that this is going to end BADLY. The urge to tell Turles to keep his hands to himself becomes increasingly difficult but he had two good reasons to keep himself from uttering the words.

Losing his shirt doesn't make him feel much better about things but he doesn't fight about it. The sight of Turles gazing at his naked skin just made him want to grab a blanket and drag it around himself. It made him feel so dirty. "Mmm, you haven't changed at all," Turles purrs softly, "Still so lovely, 'Dock."

"I really MUST insist you quit speaking so informally to me," Bardock tells him curtly.

"And?" Turles asks as he slides his hands into the edge of his pants before drawing them down as he gets off of him. Bardock hates being naked across the male's bed with his gaze roving over every inch of him.

"Don't do that," he tells him.

"Do what?" the pirate asks, a smirk appearing that lets Bardock know he is quite aware of how he was making him feel.

"Don't gaze at me like that; it's unnerving."

"I can't help that you are so nice to look at, 'Dock."

"Do you mind? I don't particularly care for the scrutiny."

"Mmm...but you make such a tempting morsel."

Bardock looks away from him unable to stand the way he made him feel. "Just get this over with," he grits out, "and quit with the commentary."

"Well, gee, you do know how to bruise a guy's ego."

"Lying doesn't become you."

Turles laughs. "You know me too well, 'Dock," he murmurs as he draws closer to him again. It takes everything Bardock has to keep himself from tensing. "Oh come now, you need to relax or this won't be very pleasant for you."

"It's not going to be pleasant regardless of what I do so…" Bardock shrugs his shoulders.

"By the time I am done with you…you're going to be BEGGING for me."

"I doubt it."

Turles smirks. "I don't."

*****POV Change****

Raditz is not pleased when the door opens in the midst of feeding Braiden. "Oh, my...isn't this cute," Turles comments.

"Do you need something?" Raditz asks trying to ignore the scents wafting of the male. It would not help to become angry at things that could not be changed. They were stuck right now and he had no choice but to let his father make the rules.

"I figured YOU might be hungry."

Truth was that Raditz COULD use a little something to eat. He just...wasn't sure that he wanted to test how far the male's promise of protection went. "No, thank you."

"You don't trust me."

"You just raped my father...so no."

Turles chuckles. "I assure you...he was begging for it."

Something clenches tightly in Raditz's chest. "That still makes it rape."

"Splitting hairs are you?"

"No, speaking from experience," he tells him curtly.

"Hard life, huh? Sorry to hear that...but you still need to eat. Your son there depends on you keeping your health up. Do it for him if no one else."

That he was being patronized by his father's rapist rubs him the wrong way but he fears that any sort of angry response will just go back on his father and there was no way he was going to stress him out any more. "Fine," he agrees.

"I figured you would see it my way."

Raditz re-dresses before following the older Saiyan from the room. Braiden snuggles settling against him full and content for the moment. Raditz could only hope that would remain the truth for awhile because he has no intent of trying to feed his son in the company of anyone this bastard kept company with.

He feels extremely out of sorts to walk into what had to be the mess hall...because he instantly becomes the center of attention. "Ease up," Turles comments, "They have been told that until I tell them differently, they are to keep their hands to themselves."

"The long and short of it: as long as my father lets you fuck him I'm safe?"

Turles snickers. "Something like that."

That just made things so much worse but he was sure that retorting like he wants to will only make Turles hurt his father worse. Silently, he makes a vow that when they got out of this; he was going to make this bastard pay because NO ONE hurt his family members.

It's with great reluctance that he takes a seat still holding Braiden to him. He didn't much care for the leers aimed at him. "Remind me to kiss your father when we get home," he says softly to Braiden, "Because as much of an ass as he is...he's NEVER made a look at me that was quite THAT disturbing." To be completely honest, he was almost looking forward to getting home because at least THERE he didn't seem to feel like he was covered in sludge.

If not for Braiden, Raditz isn't sure that he'd be able to eat. His stomach was twisting badly enough that he was afraid anything that he attempted to eat was going to come back up. He just couldn't afford to be sick right now. "You eat. I have a few things to attend to...but like I said, you have nothing to fear from my crew...though I can't vouch for them keeping their comments to themselves...but then I can't blame them. You are such a stunning creature."

"Go...before I really AM sick."

Turles blows him a kiss before he walks out of the room. Raditz forcibly tells his stomach contents to stay where they are. He's just not sure it's going to work. 'why do I have to get into these stituations?' he wonders, 'and why, dear gods, WHY did it have to involve my father too?' If that wasn't bad enough, he realized that at some point...he'd begun to MISS Broly. Maybe his mate would think it pressing enough to at least come and save Braiden.

"Well, aren't you just cute?"

Raditz flinches at the tone. "I don't particularly care for being spoken to like that," he replies tersely.

"Pity. You are such a tempting morsel." This from another individual who he was NOT about to focus on.

"He's a little more than tempting...hopefully that father of his decides to say no to the captain because I so want to bend him over and..."

Raditz can't do it anymore and abruptly flees the room before what little food he had in his stomach comes back up. He gets halfway down the hall before leaning against the wall cradling Braiden. "I...really am going to kiss your daddy when we get home," he whispers to Braiden, "Because HE has never said anything as disgusting and de-moralizing as THAT." Braiden merely snuggles closer offering his own brand of comfort to his mother.

"Raditz?"

His father's voice makes him turn quickly. The sight of the male barely clothed makes him want to find Turles and hurt him but he knows better. Bardock takes ONE look at his son and a sighs. "I am sorry that you are being put through this."

"I could definitely live without the commentary."

Bardock gently touches his arm. "For what it is worth, I am VERY sorry about all of this."

"How...did THIS come about?"

Bardock sighs. "It's a long story that I...don't particularly want to get into."

"That painful?"

"Yes," he admits.

"Very well." Pushing his father wasn't a good idea and he didn't really want to cause him stress anyway. There was enough of it between them as it was. "Do...you think Broly will come after me?"

"If not you then Braiden."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Do you WANT Broly to come after you?"

Raditz looks away for a moment. "I...I can't get out of this...so the next best thing is to just accept it. Regardless of how he feels...of course part of me wants him to FEEL something for me."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, son."

"He's a heartless prick and there is NOTHING wrong with wanting that?" he demands, "Really?"

"Raditz, listen to me; I know that there is nothing that you want more than to have a mate of your own who treats you like you deserve because that is what we ALL want. You have no reason to feel any guilt for that regardless of WHAT personality the male you are stuck with has."

"It's feels like it makes ME the biggest idiot on the planet."

"You're not."

Raditz sighs. "This is such a damn mess."

"Oh, yes, I definitely agree with that," Bardock says softly, bitterly.

"Dad?"

Bardock shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Come on, I think it would be best to return you where you came from before one of his fellow pirates decides NOT to listen to him."

"Do you know where we are?"

Bardock smiles sadly. "I wish I did."

Something was wrong, every molecule of Raditz's being felt it...but he knew that his father wasn't going to tell him if he didn't want to. He just hoped it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

*****POV Change*****

Bardock sees Raditz to the room and lets him before closing the door. It takes everything in him not to breakdown against the door. Squeezing his eyes shut, he struggles to get a hold of himself before turning and walking back down the hall. He had something to finish. The door slides open allowing him into the ship's bridge and he walks up to the captain's seat to gaze at the console. Turles had certainly traded up, he notes as he sees the distance traveled. This ship was fast, of that there was no doubt. He slowly slips into the seat and taps the screen lightly before getting to work. The hollow, empty feeling seems to consume him but he works through it knowing that if he didn't, he was just going to give up and that wasn't acceptable. Behind him, the door slides open but he merely continues what he is doing. "Turles isn't going to be happy with you, I hope you know."

"I don't care at the moment. I am getting Raditz home."

"You take a big risk."

"Is he...still preoccupied?"

"He's unconscious if that is what you mean."

"Good. Then I have time. The message is sent. Now, I just need to get Raditz to that planet and all will be well."

"Are you sure that you want to face Turles over this big an act of defiance?"

"I am NOT submitting my eldest son to this. He has a newborn son. He's going home. Turles will deal. It's that simple. Would you just...please help me with this?"

"You know I will," he replies softly, "You know I'm a friend to you, Bardock."

"Thank you."

The other Saiyan smiles softly, sadly. "I just...I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I."

A moment later, there is a soft beep and Bardock looks at the screen. A slight smile crosses his face. "Go and collect them...and make sure Tora gets this...okay?" he says sliding something to the male.

"Of course, Bardock."

Bardock watches the male vanish from the room and a look of despair appears. "Forgive me, guys...but I...won't be coming back this time," he says quietly.


	23. Heartache All Around

Author's note: I know that this part is short but I felt that it was all that was needed. Yes, it's a little anti-climactic but it isn't the main focus of the story...with that said...please read and review!

Part Twenty-Two: Heartache All Around

The room had gotten strangely warm and Raditz had become drowsy. As he fades off into sleep, his last coherent thought is that he was probably just drugged. Waking up, he's pretty sure he had as he finds himself with Braiden on a bed in a strange room. "Ah, you're awake," a feminine voice murmurs.

He turns. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're safe. Someone should be here to collect you and Braiden shortly."

"Just us?"

"Yes, the male who brought you was very specific...oh and he said to give THIS to you."

Slowly, feeling a sense of dread settle over him, he opens it.

_Raditz._

_As you've no doubt noticed...your father isn't there. Bardock has made the decision to remain here with Turles...his mate. Yes, you read that right. Apparently my captain has decided to __settle the way he feels about your father by trapping him with him...permanently. I may not agree with my captain's actions but I cannot control his actions. In the end, your father will NOT let him threaten the people he cares about which is, as we both know, normal for Bardock. Please make sure that Tora gets the note Bardock left for him as I am sure he is trying to keep him out of harm's way. Your father wishes also that you know he loves you , Kakarot, and Braiden and is saddened at the thought of not being able to be with you. _

_A Friend_

Horror and rage fill Raditz as he reads the note. Obviously he wasn't the only one who was going to suffer for no good reason. 'You sonofabitch!' he thinks, 'Somehow, I am going to make you pay for this!'No one did this to the people he cared about most. NO ONE. Somehow, he was going to go and find his father and bring him home no matter WHAT he had to do.

"Sir?" the woman's voice makes him look up, "They're here."

Raditz nods his head and is soon joined by Tora and Broly. "Hey," he says softly, "I was wondering when you guys would show up."

"Are you and Braiden alright?" Tora asks.

"We're fine," Raditz says, "but...I can't say the same about my father."

"He's still with Turles?"

"Worse...according to a Saiyan there...he's mated to Turles," he says before pulling out a note, "This was left for you."

Tora slowly takes the piece of paper feeling like someone had just hit him hard and fast. Slowly, he opens the missive.

_Tora,_

_I wish...I wish things didn't have to be this way I hope you know but I see no other alternative. He gave me no choice and I know that you would come after me if you could and that would only end up with your death...so I am asking you, for your sake and because you will be the only one I ever truly love, to just let things be. It is not what I want for myself and I know you know this to be the truth of the matter...but we both know who would win between you and Turles and I would rather have you alive then dead. I need you to look after Raditz, Kakarot, and Braiden for me. Please, Tora. They need you still._

_All my love,_

_'Dock_

Fury fills him followed closely by a despair so deep it was nearly crippling. His fist clenches and he struggles to swallow the enraged scream that wanted to escape. "Tora..."

"Don't, 'Ditz," he whispers harshly, "Please, son, just DON'T."

He understood well enough that now was NOT the time to try and talk to him. "Okay," he manages before looking at Broly, "Let's just get home then." As they walk, he can only imagine the pain going through the older Saiyan. 'This can't be how it ends,' he thinks, 'It just CAN'T be."

*****POV Change*******

"Why am I not surprised?" Turles's voice makes Bardock inwardly flinch but he shows none of that staring out the window into the emptiness of space.

"I wasn't going to let him have to endure YOU," Bardock replies simply, "He has a mate on Vegeta-sei."

"Yes, because I can see that he's happy."

"He's about as happy as I am."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Look, what do you want?" he demands, "I am NOT in the mood for an interrogation from you. If you want to be angry go right ahead and hurt me but don't ask stupid questions you already know the answers to."

Turles tsks. "Temper, temper, 'Dock. You should show a little more restraint in that regards. I'm not above letting my crew play with you if you disobey me."

Revulsion fills Bardock but again, he doesn't show this. "Then do it if it pleases you, Turles." If the male wanted to be a monster, Bardock was hardly going to fight with him about it. He'd already lost everything that mattered to him.

"My goodness, you certainly have lost some of your spunk this morning."

"You already won, Turles. What more do you want?"

The male laughs. "Absolutely nothing."

Bardock is grateful to hear the door slide closed and presses his forehead against the window the cool suface hitting his hot skin. "Tora..." he whispers brokenly as tears fall.


	24. Reactions and Revelations

Part Twenty-Three: Reactions and Revelations

Gently, Raditz tucks Braiden in. "Thank you," he says softly, hesitantly, "For coming after us."

"You sound like you're surprised that I would."

"I know you don't care very much for me," Raditz responds, "I was just...hoping that Braiden might get a better reaction from you. He...is your son after all and you seem to care for him."

"Of course I do," Broly tells him sounding just a little annoyed with him, "And for your information, you are MY mate which means no one just waltzes in and takes you from me."

It would have to be enough to be thought of as a possession...even if he wishes that it could be any other way. "Regardless, thank you. I...didn't particularly like his men or their interest in me."

"Did someone touch you?"

The sudden possessive tone tells Raditz that he'd just stepped into territory that he needed to tred carefully in. "No...they just...talked...way too freely," Raditz replies shuddering. "There are few times that someone's made me feel that badly with words alone."

"You seem to bring out the worst in people, I see."

"Obviously," Raditz mutters before asking, "So, unless he starts crying would you watch Braiden while I go and shower?"

"Very well."

He was rather agreeable when it came to his son which pleased Raditz. The long-haired male slides into the bathroom and shuts the door before stripping the clothes from his body and filling the tub. Once full, he slips into the hot water and goes about trying to make himself feel clean again.

He's a little surprised when the rag is dragged away from him. "That's enough," Broly's harsh tone is enough regain his focus and he realizes just why his mate might have a bit of a problem. A low sound of pain escapes him as his body finally acknowledges that he'd been too rough with it. Being there, even that short amount of time, had obviously wreaked more havoc on his emotions than he thought.

Broly surprises him when he lifts him out of the tub before getting a towel and drying him off being strangely careful with his raw skin. "You should have been more observant about your actions," the male tells him in annoyance.

"I didn't realize that I was that bothered by the way I was spoken to and looked at," Raditz retorts sounding just as irritable.

Broly merely gives him a look before withdrawing from the room. Raditz isn't sure what he's up to but doesn't move for a minute to see what he was up to. When he returns with something in his hand, Raditz gets a little concerned. However, it's nothing compared to how he feels when Broly applies what he's holding to his skin. A soft sound escapes him as a numbing sensation overrides the pain. "You need to be more aware of what you're doing," Broly tells him.

Raditz stares at him a moment and wonders if he was ever going to understand this man or if he was always going to find himself dragged in emotional circles that he couldn't get out of. "Okay," he agrees not sure that he was up to trying his luck with a fight right now. Enough was going wrong that he didn't really want to add a furious Broly to the list.

He redresses and feeds Braiden once more before deciding to tackle another hard task; telling Kakarot the news. He knew his little brother was going to be furious; it was unavoidable. He leaves Braiden with Broly and heads to the palace. This conversation was NOT going to end well, he's sure.

The moment that he enters, Kakarot rises. "RADITZ!" he exclaims coming to him and hugging him tightly. Raditz holds the younger Saiyan close.

"Kakarot, we need to talk," he says softly.

"What about?" the male asks releasing him.

"Father."

"He's...not here?"

Raditz shakes his head. "He...stayed with Turles."

"Wh-what...WHY?"

"Because Turles made him his mate."

"N-no..." Kakarot says sounding as distressed as Raditz felt, "NO!"

"I'm afraid that it's the truth, little brother."

"But...but..."

"I know, Kakarot." As he watches a look of fury replaces the anguish.

"He WON'T get away with this!"

"Kakarot, there is NOTHING we can do right now."

"Killing him is a thought."

"I am not sure that will help things," Raditz tells him softly, "And as much as I hate having to say it...I don't think that there is anything we can do right now."

"So that's IT? We just LEAVE him to Turles?"

"I see no other way right now...but I am not giving up. I WILL think of something, I WILL. Just...don't do anything stupid until then...okay?"

"But..."

"Kakarot..."

"Okay, but please...do something FAST!"

"I will," he says hugging his sibling tightly to him, "You have my word. He will NOT have father forever. He will NOT!"

******POV Change******

The ground shudders again as Tora vents his rage and frustration. Watching nearby, Fasha wonders if there was anything that could be done to help the situation as it stood. "He's still at it?" Sugesh's voice makes her turn to watch him and Borgos approach.

"Yeah...he's pissed."

"I would be, too, were I in his shoes," Borgos responds, "You know how he feels about Bardock."

"I also know how Bardock feels about HIM," she replies, "They both lose this way."

"Bardock doesn't want him forcing a confrontation with Turles because he knows he'll lose," Sugesh says quietly, "And it irks Tora's pride to know that the truth is simply that he's not strong enough to take Bardock from Turles."

"So the pirate trash wins, nice," Borgos mutters, "I had hoped that bastard died somewhere along the way. Guess we couldn't have been that lucky, huh?"

"Bardock seems to HAVE no luck," Fasha sighs, "He was...almost Tora's before Turles's sister intervened."

"You know what happened?" Sugesh asks.

"I do. They were actually to be mated; Tora and Bardock. Hell, everyone who knew them knew it could be no other way even when they were children. Unfortunately, it was not to go the way either of them wanted when SHE got in the mix. Unfortunately for Tora and Bardock, Turles and his family are all Elite."

"Ergo if she wanted him...he had no choice."

"That's what she figured...and when HE refused her rather obvious advances, she got nasty, he got drugged, and THEY ended up mated."

"And Tora had to watch him be with someone who wasn't him...How did he manage it?"

Fasha smiles sadly. "I don't know...because it cut something deep in him but he refused to do something about it. He stayed close by and contented himself with position of best friend to the male he was and IS in love with. He was there when Raditz was born and then when Kakarot was. And make no mistake, Tora LOVES those boys like they were his own...because to him they ARE. I just...I never could understand how he went through this without losing his mind."

"And around this time Turles got in the mix?"

"Turles was why she took him as her mate."

"Wait...what?" Borgos asks.

Fasha smiles grimly. "Oh, it was a nightmare for Bardock, make no mistake. He was mated to her and mostly slept with HIM. For the sake of their bloodline was why she slept with him at all."

"Now I seriously think I am going to be sick," Sugesh mutters.

"He hid it well," Borgos says quietly.

"It was his personal, private hell," Fasha answers, "He didn't want to make any one privy to it...least of all Tora. Problem was, Tora knew him well enough to see through the lies and bullshit. He'd always been able to do that...but for Bardock's sake, he just let it go."

"Then came those damn lizards, Turles left, and she died...freeing him from that chapter of his life," Sugesh says, "But what I don't understand is why if he was free didn't he just let Tora make him his and prevent all of this?"

Fasha is silent for a moment before she admits softly, "Because Bardock feels like he's not good enough to be Tora's mate."

"This really IS a mess," Sugesh mutters, "and the situation with Raditz and Broly doesn't make it any easier on the family as a whole. They can't seem to catch a break."

"You have no idea," Fasha sighs, "Come on, he's pushing way too hard and I can't handle him by myself."

"This is NOT going to end well," Borgos answers, "but...sure, why not. It's been a long time since I've gotten beaten soundly."

****POV Change****

Bardock is still leaning against the window, though his tears have finally stopped when the door slides back open. "You'll be...at least relieved to know that they are back on Vegeta-sei."

"Is that supposed to help the way I feel?"

The male sighs as he presses a lock at the door he rarely used because he didn't like trying to test his captain's patience or mercy for insubordination because he is quite sure he has NONE. "Bardock..."

"It's was rhetorical...and not necessary. I just..."

"I understand, Bardock."

"Why are you still with him?"

"I...can't go home, Bardock. You know that."

Bardock slowly turns and looks at the other Saiyan. Standing at nearly 6 feet the male was imposing to him. His black hair fell in spikes to his mid back...but what was the most stunning feature of the male before him were the dark green eyes that had a real mesmerizing effect on others. "You really think that your father will hold to what he said? How long has it been, Ria?"

"You've met my father, Bardock."

Problem was...he HAD and the Elite was NOT a forgiving male when his orders weren't expressely carried out...especially by his family members. "So, you ended up off the planet and what?"

"He nearly killed me, Bardock. Turles found me...and nursed me back to health. I may...I may hate everything about him...but I owe him a debt."

"I understand, Ria. I just...I think you deserve better than this."

Ria laughs bitterly. "Spare some of that sympathy for yourself. I don't have to sleep with him ."

Bardock grimaces. "Yeah, be glad of that."

Slowly the male walks closer. "For what it is worth, I am very sorry about this, Bardock."

"I just...why did he come BACK?"

"Do you really expect a sane reason for someone's obsession with another?" Ria asks.

"No, probably not but...I...was hoping..."

"You'd hoped that it was over...that you could stop looking over your shoulder?"

"Something like that. Frieza was...bad...but he was nothing compared to my nightmares. However, on the otherhand, I am sure that my son disagreed."

"Well, if he was anywhere near Frieza, I can imagine he would."

"This is a complete mess," Bardock mutters.

"I am sorry," Ria replies.

"You have nothing to apologize for. This isn't YOUR doing."

"Still..."

Pounding on the door makes both of them flinch. "You'd best open the door," Bardock says quietly. Nodding, Ria moves and unlocks the door letting it open.

"What do you THINK you are doing?" Turles snarls at him.

"Talking to Bardock," he says curtly, "What do you THINK we were doing?"

Bardock groans hearing that. He knew EXACTLY what Turles was thinking when he found the door locked. His vocalization makes Turles turn in his direction and the male crosses to him before grabbing his arm. "I think you and I need to discuss just what you are and are NOT allowed to do with my subordinates," he says coldly as he hauls him for the door.

Ria watches this horrified. Turles was about the hurt Bardock for this. "Captain, wait!"

"Ria, if you don't want me to hurt you next, I suggest that you shut up."

"NOTHING happened!" he protests, "We were just talking!"

"Ria, it's fine," Bardock cuts in softly.

"He's about to hurt you for NO reason!"

"He is my mate...so he doesn't need a reason. You know this. Stop being an idiot."

"But..."

"Ria, go back to your duties," Turles says harshly. It was obvious that there was no chance in Turles leaving Bardock be. Reluctantly, the male nods his acquiescence.

Bardock is NOT thrilled to be hauled to the male's room. Once he's released and almost hits the floor, he whirls to face Turles. "I'd LOVE to know where YOU get off thinking that I would be so stupid as to try anything with one of your subordinates! I don't even want to have sex with YOU!" The backhand takes him by surprise and he hits the floor, hard.

"I would be VERY careful how you address me, Bardock."

"And I would warn YOU against trying MY patience," Bardock retorts as he pulls himself to his feet, "I may be stuck with you, Turles, but I will NEVER be subservient to you."

Turles laughs; an evil sound that puts Bardock on edge. "Really? Is that what you think? Obviously, you've forgotten who you are dealing with then. You know better than this, Bardock...or at least you did once."

"I will NOT let you use me however you want, Turles." He might be stuck with the bastard, but he wasn't about to just roll over for him just because he demanded it. Bardock had more pride than that...and now, Turles had no leverage against him. Raditz and Braiden were safe...enoough anyway. He wasn't sure that 'safe' would ever be a word Raditz would use to describe his relationship with Broly.

"I don't really see you having much of a choice, Bardock. Either you do as I say...or I let my crew teach you why it is I am the better choice for bed-partner. I wouldn't suggest that if I were you."

"Anything would have to be better than YOU!" he retorts angrily.

Turles tsks. "I should have known that you would be this foolish. Very, well, Bardock, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this. I forgot how much you needed a demonstration before you understood the score."

Bardock feels his heart drop but shows NOTHING to the male before him. He'd survived bad sex before so THIS wasn't going to break him...no matter how much he feels the opposite is true. He merely raises his chin in defiance. "Try your worst, Turles. I will NEVER surrender to you."

"Somehow, I figured that would be your answer. You are such a foolish man, Bardock."

"I don't plan on changing to suit YOUR needs," Bardock retorts angrily.

"You might think differently later."

"I doubt it."

"You really are foolish."

"Perhaps, but I refuse to be controlled by YOU."

"What I do to you will be nothing compared to what my crew is capable of...but I'll let you learn that first-hand."

Bardock manages a indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever pleases you, Turles."

A chuckle follows this. "You don't think I know how much of a facade this calm demeanor of yours is? Do you really think I don't know how SCARED you are? Bardock, I know you better than that."

"Go to hell, Turles."

"I don't think so...but I am sure that you can tell me all about it once my men are done with you."

Bardock's tension increases at that. "I don't know why you bother. You can't hurt me anymore. You already saw to it those years ago when your sister forced me to be hers."

"Regardless of that fact, you still love him."

"Tora is the ONLY one I will EVER love."

"Yet you didn't let him make you his. Why not? If he IS the one you are so in love with...why not take what should have been yours to begin with?"

"You know why."

"Do I?"

"He deserves better than YOUR seconds."

"Ouch, Bardock, that's an unhealthy way to see yourself."

"Don't act like you care...because I know that you don't."

Turles laughs at this. "No, you're right, I don't care."

Bardock gives him a hateful look before crossing to the window and staring out of it. "I loathe you...so why do this to me?"

"Because it's enjoyable."

Bardock presses his forehead against the cool glass. "Whatever I did to deserve you and your sister...I'm eternally sorry for."

"I don't think anyone out there is listening to you, 'Dock."

Truth was, Bardock was pretty sure they weren't either. 'Forgive me, please. I never meant for you all to get hurt by this.' He didn't deserve their forgiveness even if they COULD give it...especially Raditz. That he was the reason his eldest son was stuck mated to someone like Broly was painful. Tora...well, he didn't even want to THINK about Tora. That definitely hurt too much. 'Get me through this,' he sends to whoever might be listening this one time, 'Please, get me through this...and get me home.'


	25. And the Darkness Closes In

Author's note: So this part was emotionally trying to write...and I am not sure that I am pleased with it. Emotions are running all over the map with Bardock and Raditz in the chapter. As always comments are welcome as is criticism. I'm in the process of looking for a Beta for not only this but for my DBZ fics in general though the search is going...slowly to say the least which means all mistakes are mine and I apologize.

Part Twenty-Four: And the Darkness Closes in

Ria knew it was going to be bad when Turles sweeps into the room during a meal. He was far too smug, far too amused. Bardock was in trouble, if he knew anything about the situation between the two males. He focuses on his plate and tries to keep his face blank of emotion. He couldn't help the older Saiyan and crossing Turles would do neither of them any good at this point. "Ria, you're dismissed for the day." The curt tone told Ria more than anything else would. Whatever he had to say to the crew involved Bardock...and he wasn't going to be allowed to participate...primarily because he was on the male's side. Knowing better than to refuse, and hating the male for whatever he was about to put Bardock through, he rises in one fluid motion.

"Yes, captain," he intones.

He is just passing him when Turles remarks, "Oh, you might want to get some medical supplies handy. Bardock will need them once the lesson is over."

Ria merely nods fearing what he would actually say were he to vocalize his agreement. He quickly gets out of the room glad when the door closes. 'Bastard,' he thinks, 'I hope you meet your end someday...and I hope it's painful for what you are putting him through.' He could only hope that Bardock survived whatever Turles had planned for him...because he was sure it was going to be awful.

Slipping into the medic bay, he sighs softly. This was becoming a real mess. 'You only have yourself to blame,' he thinks, 'You should have just mated the bitch and been done with it...but NO, you had to go and refuse. You're such an idiot, Ria.' He collects what he thinks will be needed for Bardock. He's got a pretty good idea of what was about to be said by their captain and it made him hurt for the older Saiyan. He brings the supplies towards his quarters and isn't pleased to bump into Bardock. The male looks at what he's carrying and gives a bitter smile. "I can only surmise what that is for," he comments.

"It's for after they get done doing to you whatever Turles tells them," Ria replies bitterly.

"Be glad he's not making you watch," Bardock replies softly.

Ria's eyes widen at the thought. "He...wouldn't..."

"Cross him and he WILL," Bardock says softly, "You and I both know what he's capable of, Ria."

Ria flinches. "I hate him, Bardock."

"I know, but the trick is NOT to let him know that."

"That gets harder every day."

"I am sure it does...but I am needed in the Mess Hall...so...I shouldn't keep him waiting."

Ria watches him walk and wonders how he managed a calm facade when he was sure that Bardock was terrified of what awaited him behind that door. 'Stay strong, Bardock,' he thinks, 'You have a family who still needs you...and fate willing, you'll get back to them.'

Bardock takes one look at the door separating him from Turles and the rest of his crew and can't help but wonder if this was all he was going to be good for. It wasn't a happy thought but...it was beginning to look like the truth. He takes a deep breath before steeling his resolve and stepping into the room. "There you are...I was wondering how long you were going to dawdle."

A lot of nasty responses come to mind but he struggles to keep them to himself. Instead he merely replies, "You called, I got here."

Turles snorts. "I might have to teach you the meaning of 'promptly' one of these days."

"I think I am passed the point where I can learn anything," he retorts.

Turles chuckles. "I don't think so...and neither will you," he tells him before looking at room, "Remember boys; no scarring, mutilation, AND he'd best be alive once you're done with him. Other than that...have fun."

Bardock feels his body go VERY taut at that. He watches the male slide out of the room and finds himself quite tempted to strangle the male when he got his hands on him. However, he knows that is NOT his most pressing problem when he's approached. The desire to withdraw is hard to force back and he refuses to be seen as weak. If he was going to get raped, they were going to have to overpower him first.

A moment later, the door slides open again. "Oh, I nearly forgot..." Turles says as he approaches and snaps a ki-inhibitor around his wrist. "Sorry about that."

Bardock was REALLY going to kill the bastard. "You're going to make me kill you one of these days," Bardock seethes.

Turles merely grins and blows him a kiss before leaving again. Bardock can only wonder why ANYONE would allow such a monster to wander the galaxy freely. 'Frieza's end came...and so will his,' he thinks to himself, 'I just...have to be patient...and hope that I am stronger than he is when it happens.' However, that wasn't his most PRESSING issue at the moment. He was now at a drastic disadvantage which meant that willing or not...he was about to be hurt. Badly.

Even with his ki blocked, Bardock puts up a hell of a fight refusing to let himself be hurt without doling out his own brand of pain. He knew it was inevitable, knew that he couldn't possibly avoid what was coming but neither could he just stand there passively and take what they wanted to dish out.

He connects with the wall AGAIN, this time with his lip split and tastes his own blood. The room spins a little bit as his vision swims. A blow to his stomach sends him to his knees and he knows that the chances of him continuing the fight didn't look good. "Why don't you surrender?" one of them asks, "Before you lose anymore blood."

"I...am not sure that you understand that I have never and WILL never willinglly let someone hurt me," Bardock grits out. He tries to rise but it's unsuccessful as another bout of dizziness nearly floors him again. It's embarrasing that the male before him has to support him when he was about to hurt him. It also annoyed the hell out of Bardock. 'Look at it this way,' he thinks derisively, 'You're about to understand a fraction of how Raditz feels.'

"I don't think you have much fight left in you, do you?" the male asks mildly.

Bardock squeezes his eyes shut and wishes that he was ANYWHERE in the universe than stuck in that room. Anywhere than stuck with Turles without a choice in the matter, without a way out. He just wanted to be back on Vegeta-sei with his sons, grandson, and most of all; Tora. He's just not that optimistic about his chances for that happening.

In his state, he has no way of defending himself adequately and is soon stripped out of his clothing. He makes one more weak attempt at defense that is thwarted and ends up on his knees again. He is pretty sure he's not capable of stopping what was coming now. All he could do is hope that he survived it emotionally intact. He's just not that optimistic.

****POV Change*****

The nightmares return. Raditz wondered when they would start again. He jerks into a sitting position gasping in horror. It takes him a few minutes to remember where he was and that he was HOME. "What, exactly, is wrong NOW?"

He slowly turns to look at his mate who glowers at him. "Sorry," he says quietly, "It...won't happen again."

Slowly, Broly sits up. "Why don't I believe you?"

"It's just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Why does it still feel like you're lying?"

"Look, I DON'T answer to you!" he snaps not in the mood for an interrogation. Unfortunately, he remembers, a little too late that it did NOT help him to make his mate annoyed with him. The male rolling and pressing him to the bed tells him that well enough.

"How many times are we going to have to go through this?" Broly demands, "I would have THOUGHT you would understand who is in CHARGE here!"

Raditz feels himself go tense beneath him. "I won't spend the rest of my life apologizing to you," he says quietly, tonelessly, "I...had a nightmare and didn't mean to wake you up."

"A nightmare...from a previous bed-partner?"

Raditz flinches. "Don't say it like I had a CHOICE!" he snaps, "Because I assure you I did NOT!"

"Quit getting testy," Broly warns. Raditz reigns in the angry, bitter words he wants to fling at the male for this. It wasn't enough that he was stuck with the male, he didn't want to hear what sounded like him blaming HIM for what happened while he was forced to serve Frieza.

"I...don't appreciate you insinuating, even accidently, that I was there WILLINGLY!"

Broly snorts. "As if you do ANYTHING willingly."

Raditz's hostility rises. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Broly, damn the male, laughs at this. "You are at your most fetching when hostile...I hope you know."

Raditz takes ahold of the pillow before hitting his mate with it. "You are DEPLORABLE!" he seethes before getting out of the bed.

"I never said I was nice," Broly comments.

"Go to hell!" he snaps before stalking out of the room. Why fate had to saddle HIM with such an ungrateful bastard was beyond him...but he wasn't pleased. A soft cry has him moving to his son's room immediately and he finds himself rather glad for the interruption into the argument. He moves to his son and gently picks him up allowing him to nurse. Closing his eyes, Raditz could only wonder if there was ever going to be a time where he didn't feel like he was standing on the edge of an abyss waiting for the bottom to drop out.

Braiden is soon settled and Raditz goes into the kitchen trying to occupy himself not wanting to go back into the bedroom afraid of what he might say to the male within. There was no reason to try and push a fight with an adversary that he just couldn't beat. With how he felt at the moment, he would definitely get himself hurt...which was NOT what he wanted.

Footsteps alert him to the fact that he wasn't going to get any privacy and he wonders what deity he had pissed-off into never giving him a break. "You have YET to learn what not to say to me," Broly says from the doorway.

"After all I've been through these passed few months, you're going to be stupid enough to aggitate me into retaliating and THEN blame ME for what I say? Are you really THAT much of a prick?" It was, once again, the wrong thing to say and Raditz knew it even before he hit the counter.

"Why is it that you ALWAYS have to say the WRONG thing?"

"M-maybe because you're a short-tempered, emotionless PRICK!" Raditz snaps back at him before trying to pull away.

Broly's response is to grab his tail and squeeze. Hard. Raditz gasps out in pain nearly going limp against the counter-top. "Wrong thing to say."

Raditz squeezes his eyes shut and hopes that this was NOT a prelude to sex because honestly, he did NOT want to be touched by anyone which included his mate. Unfortunately, he's pretty sure that he has no choice but to endure it. He had one VERY good reason to just lay on the counter and let his body be used. "Broly...please...could we just NOT have sex right now?" he whispers against the hard surface, "PLEASE?"

"It seems to be the only way to make you compliant."

He flinches at that. "Don't...don't say that."

"The truth hurts then, does it?"

Raditz feels that same crushing despair fill him and wonders WHY he'd ever thought he'd get a break. "Fine," he whispers, "Do with me what you will. It's all I'm apparently good for."

"It's about time you understood the issue at hand."

Feeling infinitely worse about the whole damn situation, Raditz merely wonders what he could have possibly done to deserve this and then decides it really didn't matter. He was stuck in hell with no way out...and the worst part of the whole sordid situation is that this time, he'd chosen it himself. He had no one to blame for his misery BUT himself.


	26. Decisions Are Made

Author's note: Well, this part came easier than I thought...and I am rather proud of it...so here you guys all go. This is for all my reviewers who keep letting me know they are here and what they like about the story. Much love to all of you guys!

Part Twenty-Five: Decisions are Made

Stepping into the room, Ria winces at the sight of Bardock. "Oh, 'Dock," he sighs softly before making his way over to him and kneeling, "This is why I had hoped he'd just leave you alone." Really, the older Saiyan hadn't deserved this and he wished that it was anyway BUT this way. Green eyes take in the battered, bleeding form and he feels his heart clench tightly. Really, there was no reason to do this to another no matter how one felt about the situation. He gets to work gently cleaning him up telling himself over and over that he wasn't going to get sick that at some point somewhere he'd seen worse. He's just not sure that he can make himself or his roiling stomach agree with it. The blood was bad of that there was no doubt because there was NO reason to do this to someone when they couldn't adequately fight back but the other liquid staining...well it was inexcuable.

He works diligently on Bardock all the while glad that the male stays unconscious. He's rather glad when he puts the rag back into the red-tinted water for the last time and works on bandaging the worse of the cuts and scrapes Bardock had accrued. As he is finishing, he hears the door open. "They had a good time, I see," Turles comments.

"I can't imagine you willingly sharing him with someone else."

Turles snorts. "When it suits my purposes, I will. Besides, I think you'll find he's far more compliant to me after this little lesson."

As much as Ria would love to argue the point with his captain, he was pretty sure that he agreed with him. He doubted Bardock wanted a repeat of this. "With you permission, may I take him to your quarters?"

"Sure, why not? You've done such a marvelous job patching him up."

He ignores the sarcastic comment and gently gathers the male up. Retorting like he wants to wouldn't be wise considering that he was the only ally Bardock had. He's just glad to get away from the other Saiyan and gently lays Bardock down. While he is sure that it's the last place the smaller male wants to wake up, there was no help for it. Besides a bed was better than the floor...even Turles's. 'Hang in here,' he thinks, 'I am sure that your family hasn't given up. They'll come...and when they do...Turles will pay for it. I'm sure of it.'

Returning to consciousness, for Bardock, is painful as his body protests his movements greatly. He's even less pleased to find himself in Turles's bed though the bandage job he finds tells him that Ria was the one responsible for moving him. Closing his eyes, he tells himself that having a nervous break-down was NOT going to help him. Taking a few deep breaths, he tells himself that he was okay that this that it was NOT the first time someone had forced him into sex. He's just not sure that the mantra is going to help no matter HOW many times it's repeated. He finds himself clutching his knees tightly to him and repeating over and over that having a mental breakdown was NOT going to help anything. Tears fill anyway and spill and he presses his foread against his clutched knees. 'Tora...please...gods...PLEASE help me...'

****POV Change*****

Raditz takes Braiden to Vegeta and Kakarot for a little while and goes to see Tora. He felt emotionally fragile at the moment and didn't want to be alone. Entering the house, Tora meets him instantly though it's obvious that he's hurting, too. "I...shouldn't have come," he says softly taking one look at his father.

"No, Raditz, it's fine," Tora says stepping close and drawing him to him.

Raditz squeezes his eyes shut clutching him tightly. "I'm sorry...you're in pain and I have no right to be here I just..."

"Shh, son, it's alright," Tora tells him holding him tightly, "You are JUST fine."

Raditz squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't want to do this anymore. I CAN'T do this anymore!"

Tora gently draws him back cupping his chin. "'Ditz..."

"I know I agreed to it...but..." Tears spill. "Please...I can't TAKE him anymore!"

It broke Tora's heart to hear him like this. Hell, he'd thought he'd never get the sight of him the first few days getting him back to Vegeta-sei from Frieza those months ago would haunt him forever. This wasn't much better.

"I don't know what to tell you, 'Ditz. Short of getting him to agree not to touch you...there's not much you can do stuck in a mating like yours." He tried as he talked to him, not to think about the OTHER Saiyan who had to be feeling just as miserable.

"I can't...I can't keep going THROUGH this. He gets angry and sex is involved and I am so SICK of it!"

Tora hugs him tightly to him. He would go and see Jyel once he got Raditz calm. He might not be able to help Bardock, but he would be DAMNED before he lost Raditz, too. Perhaps Broly's mother would know how to keep him from making Raditz suffer constantly.

He manages to get Raditz tucked into his bed with the promise to check in on Braiden and to wake him up if he was needed to tend the infant. From there, he heads to the palace. "Father," Kakarot says rising, "Is Raditz alright?"

"You should know the answer to that," he replies, "How's Braiden?"

"Adorable...like normal."

Tora smiles down at the infant. "That he is."

"He's miserable with Broly...isn't he?"

"He knew he would be when he agreed...but speaking of Broly," he looks passed Kakarot and the prince, "Sire, is your mate in the medical wing?"

"He is," comes his responds, "May I ask why?"

"Because I NEED to discuss Broly with him."

"Try not to be too hard on Jyel."

"I am not mad at Jyel, sire, I'm mate at the demonic bastard I have for a son-in-law."

"Understandable."

"With your leave then. Kakarot, let me know if Braiden gets fussy and I'll go and retrieve Raditz."

"I will."

Tora heads down to the medical wing and hopes that maybe he and Jyel could figure out how to handle Broly. As he gets there, he realizes that there was someone already within and stills by the door. He knew eavesdropping wasn't polite but he wondered who Jyel could be talking to with a closed door and someone STILL be able to hear him. "...is UNACCEPTABLE, brat!"

"I am NOT discussing Raditz with you!" comes Broly's furious tone. Obviously, Jyel had gotten to the male himself. Tora rests against the wall and listens.

"I don't CARE what you want! What is your PROBLEM that you cannot be DECENT to him? He CAN'T get away from you and has NO choice but to put up with your moodswings and anger and violent tendencies! He's also the LAST Saiyan in the UNIVERSE who NEEDS to put up with it! Could you at least TRY to NOT hurt him?"

"He pushes me to it!" comes the almost petulant response.

"You are NOT four!" Jyel's tone is sharp and clearly states his displeasure with his son's actions, "I don't CARE if he argues, throws a fit, throws a punch, or insults you; YOU DO NOT LAY A GODDAMN HAND ON HIM!"

Tora had to give Jyel credit, the male was literally screaming at Broly without fear of the male's power. He wasn't sure he could actually manage that considering how vast their powers were apart from each other.

"As I recall..."

"I don't care WHAT you THINK you are entitled to do with him! I am NOT going to stand back and let you put him through more hell!"

"His NIGHTMARES are keeping me UP at night!"

"Really? I don't blame him! He's faced some VERY unpleasant people in his lifetime...but you know what, son, I think YOU need to understand just who it is you are constantly hurting. Did you know that Frieza kept a disc collection of Raditz?"

This was news to Tora who had thought he'd heard it all.

"No...and what does that have to do with me?"

"Sit down...because I have that collection...and you are going to watch...EVERY SINGLE one of them."

Tora covers his mouth listening to the cold, vicious tone Jyel uses. He hadn't figured that the redhead was quite THIS angry himself. 'If that doesn't change him...then he has no heart,' Tora thinks before quietly withdrawing back up the hallway. A dark part of him hoped that it horrified Broly...because from what he'd heard about Raditz's time on Frieza's ship...those discs were probably awful.

"Did you find Jyel?" Vegeta asks.

"Broly was already in there with him," he answers before asking, "Why didn't you tell Bardock or I that Frieza had discs of Raditz?"

"How did you...oh...no..." the male says rising, "He didn't...threaten to show Broly did he?"

"He's forcing him to watch them; every single one had. So tell me, how BAD was it?"

"I didn't want to know...so I didn't watch them. Jyel did...because he's a medic and because he wanted to know what emotional damage he was dealing with. There are...twenty-seven of them. Jyel couldn't sleep for days after he got done documenting everything he'd found and locking both that and the discs safely away. I should have had him destroy them...but I'd never thought that he'd use them as a punishment."

"Maybe it's about time Broly understood what he was dealing with in Raditz. Maybe...it'll be the kick in the ass he needs."

"You don't sound so optimistic."

"I...don't think he's got enough of a heart to give a damn where my eldest is concerned. At least he loves Braiden."

"Tora, about Bardock..."

"He's mated to Turles...there's no help for it, sire."

"I can send my best out to bring them back."

"What will that do? I'm not strong enough to take over and I won't have 'Dock die."

"So the alternative is to just let him stay with a male who's chief enjoyment is torture?"

Tora swallows. "What choice do I have? I'm trying...I'm trying to get strong enough...I just...I can't and it pisses me off. Bardock is MINE...he always has been and it kills me that I can't adequately protect him."

"Then you'll start training with me and Kakarot," comes the prince's voice, "And between the two of us...we'll get you strong enough to kill that pirate bastard."

He turns and looks at the two younger males. Kakarot grins. "By the time Vegeta and I are done with you, dad, you'll either be able to ascend or dead."

"That works for me."

"I rather figured it would."

****POV Change****

Raditz wakes up feeling a lot better than he had though he knows he needs to go and get Braiden and then face his mate. Sighing, he slowly sits up and slips out of his father's bed before heading to the palace. "Well, hello, sleepy-head," Vegeta greets which tells him his hair was six kinds of messy. He didn't care.

"I don't get much good sleep...so I enjoy it when I can," he tells him as he walks over and picks up Braiden. Looking, he notes the absence of his little brother. "Where's Kakarot?"

"Out on the training field with your father."

"He's...what?"

Vegeta chuckles. "Well, if Tora wants to get strong enough to handle Turles...he's gonna need some help isn't he?"

"Just don't kill him, prince."

"We won't. He's got the mindset and the want-to to do what Kakarot and I have. He's got way too much too lose like we did...so I am almost positive he'll manage it...which should be extremely annoying to the Elite rank but...hey, if they cared more about someone other than themselves they might be able to do it, too."

Raditz gently rocks the still sleeping infant. "Has he behaved?"

"Absolutely. My nephew gets his charming disposition from my brother, you see, and not his obnoxious father."

Raditz can't help chuckling softly. "I guess I could be grateful for that. Speaking of his father...I'd best go and handle him."

"I...uh...think it may be awhile before you see him."

Raditz looks at him curiously. "Oh?"

Vegeta grimaces. "You...remember that disc collection?"

His entire body goes VERY still as horror fills his eyes. "J-Jyel...wouldn't make him watch those...would he?"

"He is...at least according to Tora who heard them in the medical wing."

"Oh god...he'...Oh god...That's ALL I need!"

"Trust that Jyel knows what he's doing."

"I do trust Jyel. I don't trust Broly! I don't need him throwing all of THOSE back at me, too."

"Right now, all you can do is go home and tend to Braiden," the king cuts in gently.

Raditz takes a deep breath. "You're right...you're absolutely right. I just..."

"You're a bit emotionally charged. It's understandable, Raditz. Just go on home and tend to your son. Leave your mate to his mother for now."

Raditz nods his agreement before carrying Braiden for home. He wasn't sure if he would prefer Broly to have the reaction where he laughed at him or where he pitied him and wondered what he was doing with such a used, dirty mate. It was almost more than Raditz could stand thinking about.

He gets Braiden fed and put down again and wonders what Jyel had to be thinking to have let Broly see those when Raditz had made him promise never to show them to his parents. While he knew that they would never think less of him, he did NOT want them knowing the awful, ugly truth of what he'd been put through in such a way. Let them imagine it because it was probably no where close to the truth and he preferred it that way.

He finds himself alone when the sun goes down and ends up laying down. Curling up, he finds himself feeling strangely alone on the bed and pulls Broly's pillow tightly to him. 'I am not pitiful enough to miss his presence in the bed, please tell me that I am not,' he thinks even though he knows what the truth of the matter is. He was too used to having someone in bed with him. He couldn't sleep well alone.

The pillow isn't enough and he ends up tossing and turning restlessly. Finally, he gives up on trying to sleep like this and goes and checks on Braiden who is sleeping sounding in his crib. Raditz stands there staring down at the infant and smiles softly. There may not be many good things about his mating but Braiden was definitely GOOD. Gently he strokes the male's hair which showed the faintest hints of red that Raditz secretly hopes will darken. He was rather fond of Jyel's red hair.


	27. Turning Points

Author's note: So...I am not exactly PLEASED with this part...and I think that I managed to make it REALLY OOC...but as I couldn't get anything ELSE to write out...I decided to post it and see what you all thought...so please, don't be afraid to be honest about this part because like I said, I don't know if it works well for the storyline...

Part Twenty-Six: Turning Points

Jyel hadn't wanted to do this because it was cruel to the extreme but Broly had just given him NO choice. Forcing the male to sit wasn't too complicated and he slips in a disc before starting it. He didn't really want to see these again but he was going to make his son watch every minute of EVERY one of them which meant that they would be here for a while. It served the brat right.

As he watches, he notes first the stunned expression before it turns to shock and as the disc goes on anger appears. He watches the male's fists clench and feels a sort of dark satisfaction. "Oh, it gets worse," he says conversationally, "This is disc ONE. There are twenty-six after this. And you get to watch them. Every. Single. One." Watching the male flinch makes him laugh softly, bitterly. "Oh, I don't feel at all bad for you, son. I warned you to stop being so unreasonable with him. Now, you are going to learn that there are REASONS you listen and do as I say."

He is as good as his word and shows them ALL to Broly. Finally, he pulls the last one out before looking at the male who's eyes are horrified. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you that he had been through hell, son."

As he watches the male shakes his head violently as if hoping to make the images vanish from his mind and hides a smirk knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. Broly beats a VERY hasty retreat and Jyel slides the discs back into the locked compartment. A soft sigh escapes him before he decides that he'd been up long enough and heads for his suites. While he was allowed in Vegeta's...he didn't much feel like dealing with his mate's opinion of his choice in punishment.

As he enters the room, he realizes that there hadn't really been a point to his actions. "Hello, Jyel," the male murmurs from his bed.

"I should have known you'd be here," he sighs softly.

"You thought it dire enough to make him watch those?"

"Yes," he answers as he slides his armor off, "He needed to see just what he was dealing with. Raditz deserves better than what he's got."

"Even at YOUR expense?"

Jyel pulls his shirt over his head. "What do you mean?"

"I am not stupid. I know how much watching that hurt you the FIRST time you did it."

"It was unavoidable," he replies as he leans down and takes off one boot and then the other, "Look, I really DON'T want to discuss my methods of dealing with my son with you...if you don't mind."

"Alright, come here."

Slowly, Jyel does so, slowly sliding onto the bed. He's a little surprised to be drawn into a kiss which makes him slide onto the male's lap. Once it's broken, Jyel finds his breathing is a little ragged. "V-Vegeta..."

"Hush," the male murmurs as he slides his fingers into the waistband of his spandex and tugs them down slowly. It's helped by the fact that Jyel lifts his hips up almost without thinking about it. "You're far too wound up, my own."

"Maybe I am," the redhead agrees softly.

"Then allow me to help ease that."

There was something to be said about being in someone's bed because you wanted to be, Jyel realizes as Vegeta draws him closer and presses a kiss to his mouth that is passionate and sends his senses reeling. He is trembling and flushed once it's broken and gazing into very heated eyes. The male he's straddling smiles obviously pleased with his reaction to him. "Please..." he whispers, "Vegeta...please..." His words get their positions swapped and he finds himself beneath the other male his red hair spilling across the pillows.

"Ah," Vegeta murmurs, "You are still such a stunning creature."

"I am not sure that I need my ego stroked...as much as I do enjoy hearing that," Jyel comments. The male chuckles before sliding a hand down between them making him whimper.

"No, you want OTHER places stroked."

"N-not...ahh...going to argue that point with you."

"I didn't think you would."

Jyel draws him back to his mouth not quite in the mood to continue talking. He could only hope that it DID help Broly and that it wasn't going to make things WORSE on Raditz...because that he could definitely live without.

***POV Change***

He wakes up stiff and a little sore having finally fallen asleep against Braiden's crib. Slowly, feeling centuries older than he was, he rises stretching his aching limbs. It would teach him to be that foolish in the future. Slowly, he makes his way to the kitchen to find himself something to eat before Braiden woke up hungry and wanting food himself. A soft, miserable sound escapes him and he wonders if at some point he would just get over his idiotic notion of making this work. Broly disliked him enough to tell him that this would never be a harmonious relationship. He just wasn't sure that he could raise Braiden in this sort of atmosphere. He deserved so much better. 'Nicely done,' he thinks miserably, 'What did you expect with how used and dirty you are? Being at your mate's beck and call is probaby the BEST you're ever going to do.' His dark thoughts probably didn't help matters but he felt emotionally at the end of his rope. He just wasn't sure the male would be any easier to live with once he finshed with Jyel.

Finally, Raditz can't take the solitude of the empty house any longer and takes Braiden to his uncles. This time he finds just Kakarot in the throne room. "'Ditz?" he asks.

"I...need to handle something," he says softly, "Can you watch Braiden for me?"

"You're going to look for Broly?"

"Yes."

"Big brother..."

"Kakarot, do NOT question my decisions," he warns.

"Okay, okay," the younger male murmurs before taking his nephew.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, yet. I think it's a bad idea to go and look for him right now."

"I know...but I am going to do it anyway."

"I know."

Raditz merely kisses his forehead. "Thanks for being here, little brother."

"I always will be...you know that, Raditz."

Nodding, the long-haired male slips from the room before he lost his nerve and came to his senses. 'Kakarot is right,' he thinks as he searches for Broly, 'You are completely insane to do this. Why don't you ENJOY the reprieve you get from him avoiding you?' Part of him knew the answer which was because he'd rather have the male in his personal space, in his bed than be alone. It didn't paint a promising image of him but he wasn't about to quibble over the truth. He just needed to find the male currently wreaking havok on his sleep. What he was planning on saying when he found him, he wasn't sure...but he just wanted to find him first.

It annoys him at how long it takes him to actually track the male down. "You're hiding from me?" In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best thing to pop off with but he just didn't care.

Broly turns from where he'd been gazing off into the distance. "I'm not hiding," he tells him curtly, "and certainly not from YOU."

"Then see this from MY perspective and you'd think that was bullshit, too."

"Why do you have to be antagonistic ALL the time?"

"Oh, I don't know let's see; I'm mated to a psychopath who enjoys tormenting me, my father is stuck mated to an even BIGGER asshole and there is nothing I can do about it, and oh, let's not forget that YOUR mother decided you needed MORE ammunition to throw at me so he makes you watch me at my weakest points! Is there ANYTHING in that list that doesn't give me the right to be SLIGHTLY unhappy?" he demands.

Broly stares at him. "You think I would do that?"

"Wouldn't you?" he demands.

"Why?"

"Why? Really? Did you actually WATCH the damn things?"

"Yes," Broly grits out, "Every. Single. One. Of. Them."

"Then wouldn't YOU hold it against me for being that WEAK?" he snaps at him.

Broly stares at him for a few long moments with an unreadible expression before he finally says, "I am not sure the weakness was YOURS."

"Really? Because I'm the one face down on the bed the weakness is somehow THEIRS?" Raditz demands, "You really ARE insane!"

"I have to wonder," Broly counters, "What went on BEFORE they got you in that position?"

"Does it matter?" Raditz demands, "End result is that I LOST and they got to take advantage of MY inability to fight back!"

"Oh, it matters. You FOUGHT back and you TRIED your best...does that NOT count for something to your tattered pride?"

"Newsflash; I FAILED!"

"It was NEVER a fight you could have WON!" Broly snarls back, "Haven't you FIGURED that out yet? It was NEVER something you could have AVOIDED! WHY else did he manage to ENSLAVE our ENTIRE race?"

His emotions were high-strung enough that he just could not keep his own pain contained any longer. "THEN WHY CHOOSE ME?" The anguished question had been the one that tormented him constantly, "He HAD Vegeta! WHY choose ME? I was NOBODY!"

"Will the truth be any easier for you to bear?" Broly asks.

"How could it possibly be WORSE?"

"Because it's obvious."

"What is?"

"The answer to your question."

"Then why don't I know what it is?"

Broly gives him an uncharacteristically amused expresion. "Because you don't see yourself the way the rest of us do."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means that he chose you for the simple fact...that you are desirable, Raditz."

When the answer occurs to him, when the whole picture becomes crystal-clear, Raditz realizes that he had NOT wanted to know the truth, not really. "I..." Disgust and self-loathing fill his eyes, "I should have known that's what it came down to."

"That he had good taste is NOT a bad reflection on you."

"Really? REALLY? The bastard used me, he let his minions use me, hell he made VEGETA have sex with me but I am not to blame for this?"

"No," Broly says before looking at him puzzled, "He made you sleep with the prince?"

"Before he and Kakarot got together...yes," Raditz answers before a sad expression fills his eyes, "I don't...like thinking about that time."

"Why?"

Raditz is silent a moment before whispering, "I became pregnant."

"With his child?"

"Yes," he answers miserably, "He didn't know...and he'll never know I almost had one of his offspring."

"Almost?"

"Frieza found out...and forced me to miscarry...it entertained him," Raditz admits, "It...was...why I couldn't stay here while I was pregnant. I couldn't risk losing the child I carried."

"You trusted me that little." It was't a question but he treats it as such.

"You weren't careful with me, Broly, and I didn't think I would survive another miscarriage. I...HAD to put my child's welfare ahead of my own. That's why I risked your anger. I wanted to have Braiden too badly. I figured that even if you never came to care for me...at least Braiden might love me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why choose to risk everything you had left?"

"Why agree to be your mate?" he queries and at the nod a bitter smile appears before he replies, "Because I couldn't let someone hurt the people I cared about. It's never been about me. I've always put the welfare of my family and my royals before mine." Which was the truth. He'd rather get hurt than watch anyone he cared about go through the same.

"And knowing NOW what you do...would your decision have been the same?"

Raditz stills a moment as he contemplates his mate's question. "Yes," he finally admits, "Yes, I would still have agreed. My loyalty extends that far both to the royals I serve and the family I have."

"Would they do the same for you...you're family, I mean?"

"Yes," he answers immediately without hesitation though he had to admit to being curious as to the sudden interest his mate was showing in this. He looks at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious as to why, after seeing what you went through, you would put yourself in harm's way again so readily."

Comprehension dawns on Raditz. His mate's father had no love for anyone but himself so of course Broly couldn't understand what would make him accept to be miserable rather than endanger the lives and well-beings of others. "Because," he says quietly, "I was taught loyalty. To my father; family means something and he instilled that value in both me and Kakarot. We protect and cherish our own, Broly. They are important to us." It made something in him hurt for this male who had not been cared for by a callous Saiyan who obviously had no morals to speak of. Considering all that had happened, it made him wonder of the two of them whose sanity was really in question here. However, he felt that they had gone in enough emotional circles for his liking. "Look, I...didn't meant to come after you to fight. I...don't sleep well by myself and I wanted to know where you were." Even as he said it, he couldn't help thinking that it just cemented how weak he was.

"I was always planning on coming back," Broly replies, "I rather don't have a choice in the matter."

"I know," Raditz whispers, "and I'm sorry for that."

"You're apologizng for what?"

"Being the Saiyan you're stuck with for the rest of your life."

"Why do YOU always apologize FIRST?"

"Because most of the time...it IS my fault!" Raditz retorts, "Or blaming me is just EASIER!"

"Explain to me HOW blaming YOU for something that isn't even YOUR fault is EASIER?"

"I CAN'T!" Great, now they were yelling at each other. While typical, the end result wasn't always pleasant...definitely NOT for Raditz when he got argumentative with the older male.

"Then don't DO it if you can't adequately explain your reasoning!"

"Oh, YOU are one to talk about REASON!" he fires back.

"Well, I am not the one with a VICTIM COMPLEX!"

"No, you're just the asshole I'm mated to!" Now was the moment that Raditz had known the argument had gone too far. Insulting Broly like that only ended up with him quickly wishing he'd kept his comments to himself. He watches the anger fill his mate's eyes and readies himself for what he KNEW was going to be a bad reaction.

Surprise doesn't begin to describe what he feels when his face is cupped and a kiss is pressed against his mouth. It startles and throws him completely off balance allowing exploration by the male currently wreaking all sorts of havoc on his reeling senses.

When he pulls back, Raditz finds himself gaping at him. "You...just...kissed me."

"Oh," Broly says sarcastically, "Was that what it was? I was wondering...but thank you for pointing it out to me."

Raditz is still too startled at him to adequately form a reply and by then he just doesn't care. "So," he finally says quietly, "Do I leave you to your thoughts or would you be willing to come back so that we can both get some sleep?"

"I'll come back with you," Broly replies, "but I am not sure it's sleep you suddenly find yourself wanting."

Raditz tries and fails to keep from blushing. "I don't know what you are talking about," he tells him as he turns and starts walking off hoping that if he put some distance between them, his emotions would settle. It was one kiss dammit and he was NOT hoping for more than that. He was NOT. 'He has to stop changing his tactics,' he thinks in annoyance, 'I can't keep guessing as to his reaction to things.

He enters the house and struggles to quell the desire that wanted more of that...if only to feel that sort of sweetness again. This was NOT a good sign. "Are you hungry?" he asks over his shoulder, "I could make something to eat." It would keep him occupied...which was probably a good idea since his mind wasn't quite up to staying out of the gutter.

"No," Broly replies, "I'm not hungry."

Raditz bites his lip a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Raditz, come here and stop trying to avoid me."

"It's not you I'm attempting to avoid."

"I know that. Come here anyway."

Deciding that he had best not tempt his mate to futher acts, he walks up to him. "Broly, I..."

"No more apologizing," the male murmurs before he pulls him to him and pressing his mouth back to his. Raditz can't help pressing closer. Heat pools in his lower stomach a familiar heat normally indicative of his cycle but it wasn't time and this was more controlled. It was a strange, heady sensation that makes him rub his hips against him. The moment he does so, Broly breaks the kiss but before Raditz can manage an apology, he ends up pressed to his couch. The male slides his spandex down.

"B-Broly..." he whispers. He watches the male gaze down at him with a strangely heated expresssion and wonders what in the WORLD his mate was thinking at this point.

"Hmmm?"

"I...can...take care of this myself." He can't help the strangled sound as the male's fingers wrap around his skin stroking slightly. It makes his hips arch and he tits his head back, his eyes fluttering. "B-Broly...wh-what..."

"I have to admit to some curiosity," the male tells him in a low tone, "I have to admit to wondering what it would be like to have you whimpering and gasping my name, begging for more while not in heat...and I intend to find that out...to see how many sounds I can make you utter that NONE before me have heard."

His words only make that heat intensify, the desire deepen to see him put his words to actions. Raditz wonders if he would be able to do so while also wondering why he would WANT to. However, it was really hard to think while Broly was touching him like this so he decides that for now, letting it go was probably just easier as a whole. Besides part of him didn't care WHY it was happening as long as it didn't STOP. 'Getting used to this is probably NOT a good idea,' he thinks to himself but somehow, he's sure that the warning is way too late to salvage this. "Th-then...prove your intent."

The moment the challenge was issued, Raditz wonders if it had been a good idea but he hadn't been able to help himself. He NEEDED this too badly to think the whole situation through...if only for once. Let him know what his mate was capable of if he tried hard enough. It would be ONE good memory to hold onto.

However, he is EXTREMELY surprised when Broly shifts so that he's kneeling in front of the couch. Raditz is QUITE tempted to try and go over the back of it but he's not sure that he'll manage to make it that far without his mate grabbing him. However, he's not sure that's what he wants anymore as Broly slides his hips further apart in favor of brushing his mouth over him. Raditz lets out a soft, surprised sound at this. It doesn't make him feel much better to hear his male laugh softly. "Y-you...don't have to..." he starts struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Broly was down on his knees with his mouth against his quickly hardening cock.

Broly, of course, doesn't answer, he merely flicks his tongue along the skin making his back arch and a low, needy sound escape Raditz. Heat coils in his lower stomach and all the long-haired Saiyan can think is how he wishes that it felt like THIS more often.

From flicking his tongue across the skin teasingly, Broly goes to sucking at it. "A-ah...oh...gods...Broly...please..." The plea has him pressing his mouth fully over him and Raditz nearly screams at the moist heat. He clutches the couch tightly struggling to quell the desire to clutch the male's dark hair. When the male starts sucking and moving up and down, he can't resist and slides his fingers into the male's wild tresses. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he arches gasping, moaning, and writhing helplessly. He finally starts merely repeating the male's name over and over and over as his nerves are set ablaze.

His orgasm is hard, merciless, and leaves him reeling for a good few minutes. He pants helplessly gazing at Broly who, if anything else, seems only more pleased with himself. "Y-you...just..."

"I did," he replies before gently lifting his hips up further.

"B-Broly..." Raditz starts unsure of what he was doing and just a little concerned though it was hard to make himself FEEL concerned when his senses had him reeling and feeling emotionally like jello. His eyes widen and a soft sound escapes him feeling the male's tongue tracing him lightly. "B-BROLY!" he gasps out, "I don't...think...AH!" The male interrupts his protest by shoving his tongue IN. Raditz is really NOT sure what to think of his actions though, and god help him, he was enjoying it way too much.

He is opened slowly, carefully before his legs are lowered and Broly is finally IN him. Raditz's breathing hitches and he whimpers. The sight of his mate, his eyes closed, his own breathing labored is strangely erotic to him. The slight tension in him tells him he was trying to control himself. Raditz slowly relaxes, slowly rocks against him before whispering softly, "Broly...it's alright...let go."

He gets what he asked for and screams as his mate spills to his ascended form. He manages to hold the blue-haired stage long enough for Raditz to recover...before he slides again. The feel of THAT form makes Raditz's back arch and he nearly wails at the feeling of being filled like THAT. He clutches the male's back, his nails digging in as he rocks against him. "A-ah...oh...gods...Broly...ahh...gods...yes...please..."

There was something to be said for getting what he wanted, Raditz realizes as EVERY thrust hits that spot that has him clutching and nearly screaming to the heavens. If this is how it felt ALL the time...he could see why someone willingly bottomed for another. It was beyond GOOD.

****POV Change***

Ria sits in the empty dining hall and sighs softly. This whole damn mess made him crazy. In the end, he had no one but himself to blame for being in this position. If he'd have done as his father had commanded...A soft, rueful sigh escapes him. What was the point of thinking about it NOW? He'd made the only choice he could live with and it had cost him nearly EVERYTHING. As time wears on, he could only hope that those closest to Bardock would be able to figure a way to help the spiky-haired male...because he just couldn't see fate being cruel enough to make him suffer like this. He deserved so much better.

The door opens and he slowly looks up hoping that it wasn't Turles because he could NOT take that arrogant bastard right now. However, the sight of Bardock made him rethink that immediately. The male looked like someone had emotionally butchered him. He rises immediately. "Bardock..."

"It can't be helped," the male replies quietly, "Just tell me...does he have ANYTHING alcoholic here?"

Ria manages a smile before offering him his glass. Bardock takes it and takes a sip. His eyes close a moment. "That's probably not a good way to handle things," he comments.

Bardock snorts. "Take your own advice, brat."

He manages a soft chuckle. "Yes, father."

"Oh hell, no, I already have TWO...I don't need to add a third."

Ria smiles at his response. It proved that he might be suffering but he was still hanging on...it was a very GOOD sign. "But you're so good at parenting..." he teases.

Bardock gently swats him with his tail. "Behave, Ria."

"I am. YOU'RE the one drinking...which, by the way, isn't a good way to handle stress."

Bardock snorts. "It's YOUR cup."

"I never said I was good at taking my OWN advice."

"I would hope not because then the problem would be more with YOU than me. At least I have a VALID reason to drink myself into excess."

Ria smiles sadly. "I am really sorry that this is happening to you."

"So am I," he says quietly, "I just...even IF I get home...even IF he's stopped without killing me...I don't think I WANT to go back."

"What...but Bardock...WHY?"

He laughs bitterly. "I certainly didn't deserve Tora BEFORE this now did I?"

"You didn't ask for it then and you certainly didn't want it NOW!"

"Technically..."

"Agreeing to protect your family does NOT make it consensual."

"Really? Because I always thought that the definition of consensual..."

"Bardock," he interrupts, "You and I both know it's not."

"I can't DO that to him!"

"He loves you, Bardock. He's ALWAYS loved you. And, to be honest, I don't think it matters what YOU think of the situation anyway."

The male sighs softly. "He's always deserved better...so why he settles with me..."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"No, I just...I know what I am worth now. Ever since she..." he squeezes his eyes shut, "I try so hard NOT to be so resentful of them...and I can't."

"Resentful...of Raditz and Kakarot?" Ria asks startled by this.

"I have no right to be but sometimes...gods, sometimes I hate that they exist."

Ria gazes at the older Saiyan and realizes that he hid an awful lot of how he felt. "But...you love your sons..."

"Of course I DO! And I hate myself for the moments when I wished they'd never been born...but I can't help it..."

Ria gently reaches out and pulls him into a hug. "Don't EVER tell THEM that, Bardock."

"I won't...because the failing in this, like always, is MINE. They're the best things in my life. I just...it's when I feel so hopeless, so ready to just give up that I start wondering why I had to have them at ALL. And it's not fair to EITHER of them. They're innocent in all of this."

Ria knew he was so emotionally distressed that he'd ever mention ill of his boys because it was obvious how much he loved them. If anyone was to blame; it was the damn Saiyan wreaking havok on him. 'One of these days,' he thinks, 'One of these days, Turles, you are going to find out that you do NOT mess with this family. And I hope to any deity listening...that I am here to see it.'


	28. Enough is Enough

Author's note: To all my reviewers that kept in touch that sent me messages asking (demanding) an update and that I not let this story remain unfinished...this part is definitely dedicated to you guys! Thanks for your support and kind words and hopefully I can get back on track with writing this. Warning for this chapter...m/m sex which is pretty graphic...so take care when you read it if it's not really your thing. For those of you who are reading...let me know what you like or don't like about it. Authors tend to like comments and constructive criticism so...don't be afraid to let me know. With that being said...on with the story...

Part Twenty-Seven: Enough is Enough

WHAM! The impact with the ground leaves him breathless for a moment before he can roll out of the way of his opponent and get back on his feet. Sweat mingles with blood dripping down his face. Tora wipes the bit trying to spill into his eyes and readies his stance again. The glowing figure observes him with a grin. "You're defiant, I'll give you that," Vegeta comments.

"I am NOT going to leave 'Dock with that bastard...so I have to be stronger than he is!" Tora retorts.

"Use that as your focus; put every ounce of how you feel about Turles, about what you KNOW he is doing to him, and USE it!"

Tora closes his eyes letting that anger fill him before a scream of rage escapes him and the ground around him explodes. A moment later, laughter makes him slowly open his eyes and he gazes at the golden glow in shock.

"Congratulations," Vegeta says, "You've ascended."

"Oh...my...god, Tora," Fasha says gazing up at him.

The power thrumming through him was deliciously addictive and Tora knew that he was still some time away from rescuing Bardock...but he was closer than ever. 'Enjoy him while you can,' he thinks, 'Because soon...he'll be mine...and mine ALONE.' "Shall we continue, prince?" he asks.

"Sure thing, father," Vegeta replies.

Tora stares at him a moment at that a little surprised. "You...are something else, highness," he mutters.

Vegeta smiles. "Funny, Kakarot tells me that ALL the time."

Tora finds himself laughing. "Sounds about right...but come on. I want to learn to harness this...because then Turles and I are going to finish this once and for all."

"Which will please everyone, I think...but you're right. You still have a lot to learn about it."

And he would, Tora silently vows. He would and this whole damn mess was going to get cleaned up HIS way...which meant the male was going to DIE.

****POV Change****

He was alone when he woke up and feels something in him become somewhat bruised and brittle. 'Don't,' he tells himself, 'Don't be hurt by this. It was just one night...just one experiment on his part. Enjoy that it didn't hurt but do NOT read too much into it.' the problem was that he feared there was no hope for his desires. He wanted a repeat of his mate's actions even though he knew the male probably wouldn't treat him to another session like THAT.

Footsteps get his attention and he watches as Broly reappears in the doorway with Braiden cradled to him. "Kakarot called because he was getting fussy," the male murmurs as he slowly approaches, "I figured on letting you sleep until I got back with him."

For some reason relief floods him as he gently takes the fussing infant. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," he says quietly as he lets Braiden feed.

"Why do I think you are bothered all of a sudden?"

"I'm not," Raditz replies, "I am being reasonable; reasonable means that I have NO right to know where you are at every moment."

"Now I KNOW you're bothered."

Raditz gives him an annoyed look. "It's nothing." As he watches his mate gaze at him, he's a little annoyed at the smile that curves at the edges of his mouth. "Don't," he warns pretty sure he knows what is about to be said, "Just...don't..."

"What? I can't be pleased that you want more?"

Raditz feels his face heat up. "You're...despicable!"

"But it's the truth."

He focuses on the infant he's holding and tries NOT to give into the urge to swear at the male standing at the foot of the bed. But gods, was it tempting. He finally decides to TRY and be mature. "If it is...it's MY business."

"Really?" Broly's tone was TOO amused now.

Raditz lets out a hiss between clenched teeth. "I don't know WHY you've chosen to be such a pain in the ass right now...but I am NOT appreciating it."

"Not right now you're not."

Raditz stills at his words because there was a promise in them. Slowly, he looks up at the male. "Broly..." he starts unsure WHAT to make of the male gazing at him.

"Do you really think YOU are the only one who enjoyed that?" Broly inquires.

"It's hardly that I enjoyed it that bothers me."

"Then what IS?"

"I don't like that I want it again that I want to feel like that again."

"Why not?"

"Because I hardly doubt that wanting something that's NOT going to happen is healthy," Raditz retorts as he gently burps the now satisfied infant.

"Is that how you see things?"

"Broly..." he sighs before slowly looking up at him, "I know that I am not the ideal mate. I KNOW I'm...hardly what you deserve. I'm trying...to make this work. I AM. I just...I wasn't expecting that...and I liked it so of course I want more but that's not fair to ask YOU to have to handle MY selfish wants and needs."

When Broly gives him an unreadible expression before abruptly leaving, Raditz feels something in him get VERY brittle. He hadn't meant to anger his mate. Holding Braiden tightly to him, he wonders why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut and NOT manage to make the situation WORSE. 'Nice going idiot,' he thinks, 'Why can you never just keep things to YOURSELF?'

***POV Change***

Jyel felt strangely light-hearted after the previous night and found himself humming softly as he worked which was a novel concept considering he'd never felt this happy. As he files the various reports, he hears the doors slide open. He slides the paper he's holding into place before turning his attention to the door to find Broly standing there. "Son?" he asks a little surprised to see him back so soon. As he watches, the male seems to look a little concerned. "Is something wrong, Broly?"

"How...am I supposed to deal with him?"

"Raditz, I suppose, is who you are asking about?"

"Yes!"

"Do you care to be a little more specific? There is a lot about him that needs careful consideration on your part."

"He's bothered that he enjoyed sex with me...bothered more that he wants it again."

Jyel stares at him a moment almost startled before the corners of his mouth curve ever so slightly. "Oh?"

"He says...he says that he's not good enough for me that he's sorry that I have to deal with him wanting me to repeat that again...and I...I want to throttle him for such thoughts."

Jyel was trying his damnedest not to laugh but it was so hard especially considering how he felt at the moment. "So...you came here...seeking my advice?"

"There is no one ELSE I could talk to!" Broly says irritably.

Jyel struggles to get his amusement under control. "Son, Raditz is NOT used to someone considering his feelings or his wants and desires. He's been used by so many people who have never once treated him with respect, compassion, or dignity. Of course he feels guilty for enjoying himself. He's as much a virgin about this as YOU are."

"What do I DO?"

"Let the king and I watch Braiden and handle his needs. Show him that it's okay to enjoy himself with you. You'll BOTH feel better about the situation. He deserves it...and you deserve a chance to find out who you are without your father's brainwashing. Just...be gentle with him, Broly. He's fragile...even though he tries to say he's not. He's got a lot of emotional scars from Frieza. Most of them have yet to heal."

"I can see that now."

"I know you can."

"Then I will go and collect Braiden," he says before turning though Jyel watches him pause at the door, "In all of this...you have yet to question the safety of my child...why?"

Jyel smiles. "Because, silly boy, I know that you love Braiden, and I know that you would never hurt him. He's safe. Raditz is the one who is in need of a lot of care and work. But know this; both sides of YOUR family will be more than happy to take Braiden while you and he work things out."

"There is still so much tension with Bardock being gone..."

"Yes, that might be true but right now that is something that will take time. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Tora goes and reclaimes him and brings him home."

"Still, I can't ask that of them..."

"I am pretty sure that they would be the first to tell you that watching their nephew so that their brother is seen to will make them more than happy to do as you ask."

"I will consider this...thank you, mother," Broly tells him before slipping back out.

Jyel manages to wait a few minutes before he starts laughing, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth as he wonders just how his mate was going to react when he got to watch Braiden so that Broly and Raditz could be alone longer. He touches his scouter. "You're day isn't too busy is it?" he inquires.

"Not today," comes the voice of his mate, "Why? And why do I worry about your amusement?"

"Oh, I am just waiting for Broly to go and collect Braiden so that WE can watch him while he goes...and handles Raditz who has come to realize that he LIKES sex with Broly."

There is silence a moment before he hears a chocked, "Wh-what?"

Jyel starts laughing again. "You heard me," he manages. Really, he needed to stop finding the situation hilarious... but he couldn't seem to help it.

"I think I know where he gets his insanity from then."

"Oh hush, besides, it's a step up from what the previous issues surrounding them have been. At least YOU missed the conversation when he was here talking about it. The poor boy was embarrassed as hell."

"So there are things that embarrass him, huh?"

"Obviously...which I find rather funny."

"I am sure that he doesn't."

"No, not at all," Jyel responds, "but that's not the point. The point is that they are finally on the right page. That is VERY reassuring."

"Okay, I will agree with that...but it still makes me nervous when you are that amused at things, Jyel."

Jyel rolls his eyes knowing his mate can't see. "Vegeta, please, I am hardly SCARY when I'm amused at things."

"Well, you don't see things from OUR perspective either."

"You know, insulting me is NOT a good way to get sex."

****POV Change****

Raditz is a little startled when Broly returns abruptly only to take Braiden gently from him and leave again. The long-haired Saiyan is NOT sure what to think about this though he doesn't argue with his mate. He was too worried about what would happen if he did so. Trying to make himself calm down, he showers and tries to tell himself that everything was okay and that he was not in danger of being hurt. He just wasn't sure that he wasn't lying to himself which was worse. In fact the whole damn situation was wildly out of his control and he didn't like it. He didn't know how to read Broly now and that made him nervous.

Coming out of the shower, he is met by the Saiyan causing him such stress. "Is there a reason you ran off with Braiden?" he demands as he towel-dries his hair leaving the rest of his wet frame visible.

"I figured that his grandparents could watch him for a time."

"As in the king and Jyel?"

"The same."

"I am quite capable of watching him...just so you know."

"Oh, I am well aware of that but you and I are going to be a little busy for that which is why Braiden is at the palace and not here."

Raditz gazes at him warily. "And what are WE going to be doing that requires someone to be watching our son?" he inquires.

Broly's mouth curves before he reaches out and snags the towel from him. "Why don't you guess?" His tone is low, husky and ignites Raditz's nerves almost immediately.

"I..." he starts unsure that he should be acting like THIS.

"You?"

"What are you doing?" Raditz finally whispers, "and why...dear gods, WHY do I want it so badly?"

Broly slides close enough to press a soft, teasing kiss to his mouth that makes Raditz tremble and doesn't answer him. The long-haired male doesn't demand that he do so and merely draws him closer wanting to feel him pressed against him deciding that he would much rather just feel him like this. Broly obliges him drawing his mouth down him slowly, teasingly making him shudder and whimper beneath him. "A-ah...gods...please..." Whatever this was, he really just COULD not get enough of it.

Broly is slow and thorough and Raditz finds himself opening willingly, helplessly, needing and craving the other. His mouth and fingers trail from his mouth down his neck and chest where he licks and sucks on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers gently enjoying the low, whimpering sounds of pleasure it drew from Raditz. He switches up doing the same to the other as Raditz's arousal increases, the scent seeming to fill the room and his senses making him feel almost drunk on its sweetness. How anyone could resist such a thing was beyond him but he was becoming addicted to the way the other sounded, smelled, and tasted like this. From his chest, he moves down his stomach licking and sucking at the skin knowing now where to touch to have him open wide begging and pleading for him, for more. He can't help the rumbling purr of pleasure that escapes him the lower he goes enjoying the way the other responded to him.

Raditz can't help whimpering helplessly when Broly slowly, teasingly draws his tongue lightly up the length of his swollen, aching cock with enough pressure to tease him, to spark the pleasure spiraling up his nerves higher but not enough to give him the relief he and his body begged for so wantonly. In fact, Broly seems all to willing to take his time reducing him to a mass of desire before he finally plunges his mouth over him, taking him deep into the hot, moist cavern which has his back arching and him nearly keening in pleasure. Hard suction has his body open, his fingers tangled in the other's dark locks and him begging like some sex-addicted slut for him to not stop, for more, for god's please YES!' It was embarrasing as much as it was the most intense, addicting pleasure. Broly treats Raditz to a violent climax leaving his mate panting and trembling beneath him on the verge of tears at the intensity. He waits until the other has calmed, until his breathing has regulated and until he's come from his high before pressing his thighs further open.

Raditz had been sure after the orgasm that had nearly spiraled him unconscious, the other was done. However, he is a little surprised when once he's calmed down, the other presses him open further. His mind barely has time for the thought, 'He's not about to...' before a low, stranged whine escapes him as the other slowly presses his tongue into him. It takes only a few deep thrusts of his tongue before Raditz is once again hard, aching, and wanting more. "Please...oh gods...yess...ohh...gods..." That he could reduce him to almost incoherency just with his mouth alone was something but he wanted more. He wanted everything the other could dish out as long as it had him arching and rubbing along that bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars. Broly takes his time drawing his tongue along his walls pressing in deep making his nerves pulse and his want heighten to an all-consuming need. It just, it wasn't enough. "Broly...please...please...more...please."

His begging soon grants him the sensation of a finger pressing into the tight ring of muscle stroking along his walls and crooked just right brushing that bundle of nerves that has him jerking and panting helplessly. "A-ah...yess...please...more...I...need you...please.." He wanted the other deep in him, wanted to feel the strong, hard thrusts that seemed to encompass EVERY part of him. He was becoming addicted to this and he wasn't sure it was healthy but he couldn't seem to help himself. Finally, the other removes his tongue in favor of a second digit pressing them deep, rubbing them against his spasming skin making him tremble, arch, and whine for more. Broly can't help the low, pleased chuckle that escapes him.

"You are so delcious-looking like this, open, arching, begging for more from me. I can't...seem to get enough of you," he murmurs gazing at the other. Raditz would be embarrased if he wasn't so intent on shoving his hips against those digits impaling himself on them wanting that spot rubbed like they were. "That's it...show me how much you want this, Raditz, show me how much you want ME."

"A-ahh...uhhh...f-fuck...please...Broly...please...ahh..." The heat intensifies filling, coiling, burning and making him writhe caught in a pleasure deep enough to encompass every part of him and still it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. He was sure that if he didn't get to that point he was going to lose his mind and STILL Broly took his time stretching him, teasing him, leaving his touch branded into his skin. It was heaven and hell mixed into sensations that had him shuddering and feeling like he was coming apart at the seams.

Two finally becomes three and Raditz is sure that his sanity is hanging on a thread as the digits press in and out rocking him and making him cross-eyed in pleasure. "B-Broly...f-fuck...you...s-stop...tormenting me..."

That makes the other chuckle. "I'm not," he murmurs softly, "I'm just going to make sure that eventually you remember only MY touch against your skin." At this, he slowly withdraws the digits which draws a definite sound of protest. It makes him chuckle. "Such a needy thing...ah...I love it," he murmurs.

"C-considering that you've managed to turn me into a mess of hormones...I am sure it DOES please you."

"Not as much as the way it feels to be in you deep, hard, completely."

Raditz whimpers at the words. "Please?" he manages wanting to FEEL that.

"How can I resist such a request?" the other murmurs as he strips as asked before gently lifting the other's hips up. Locking his eyes, with the dark, desire-filled orbs of his mate, he could almost drown in the want he saw there. Slowly, he presses his hips against the others groaning at the tight heat that encases him. "A-ahh...yess...soo...GOOD.."

Inch after inch, Broly presses into him and Raditz can only make low whimpering sounds as he finds himself struggling to pull in a full breath. Finally, the other is all the way in him stilling allowing for the spasming muscles to adjust. Raditz watches his gaze noting the intensifying want, knowing that the other was on the verge of letting go, of spilling to his full strength and that knowledge just makes the ache in him deepen further. "B-Broly please..."

Broly hears the plea and it takes him a moment to realize what the other was asking, what he was begging for. He soon gives it to him, his power washing over them both as he spirals to the depths of his strength. The feel of the other clamping harder over his engorged cock is enogh to draw a low primal sound of pleasure from him. It is made only sweeter by the cry of pleasure from the male beneath him. He manages to wait before giving a slow slight rock of his hips knowing that if he wasn't careful, and controlled that the other could get hurt by him. Once the male's body relaxes, once he is able to move without the fear of tearing him, he surrenders to the want and need to claim, dominate, and make the other his until all he can see, feel, taste is Broly, until he owns him heart, body, and soul.

Raditz is soon overwhelmed with pleasure as every thrust of the other's hips presses his mate's thick, swollen cock deep in him rubbing against every spot in him that has him arching in pure bliss. He presses his hips back rocking with him pulling him in deep and hard needing, craving the other's dominance welcoming it. It was nearly too much but he begged for it anyway letting it wash over him until it eclipsed his universe until it all that mattered was the crashing feeling of pleasure and euphoria never ended.

Broly is merciless pressing in deep and hard over and over making sure to hit that bundle of nerves that has his body clamping and the other nearly screaming. He withdraws all the way before plunging back in and repeats again..and aga...and againg until he has reduced the other to wordless cries of pleasure, to bucking feverishly against him. He pulls one...then two...then three orgasms from the other and continues until Raditz is so over-stimulated that he is litterally passes out. There was something rather satisfying to Broly, as he slips from the other and curls around him. They were definitely going to be sticky after this but he was too sated to care very much and soon follows his mate into slumber.

***POV Change***

Bardock lets the water spill over his frame and wishes that he was anywhere in the universe but stuck in hell. Leaning his forehead against the cool tiles, he feels the heat radiating off his skin and cursed how he felt. This was all he needed, to have his Cycle start. He was trying to avoid Turles because he drew the line at begging the bastard to actually touch him. He slides a hand down between his thighs stroking the hot, swollen skin whimpering low in his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut as he continues touching himself, his hips pressing harder. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough but the alternative just made him inwardly cringe too much...besides the other would only taunt him and not grant him what he wanted. He wasn't stupid so he was stuck hoping that what he was doing would slake some of what roiled through him even though every time he closed his eyes, the face he always saw, the ONLY one he saw was Tora. He missed the other more and more with every passing hour. Deciding that it couldn't possibly hurt, he lets his mind wander, sliding his fingers up and down himself remembering the way it felt when he was with Tora and his Heat hit, how thorough, how passionate the other was with him. How he had no issues with touching him EVERYWHERE doing whatever it took to satisfy the need that burned in him. The more he thought about Tora, the more he let himself remember their couplings, the better every touch of his own hand felt. His breathing becomes shallow, reedy and he holds onto those memories as it helps push him over the edge of a much needed release. Trembling against the wall, he can't help but whisper, "Tora."

"Still thinking about him, huh?"

Turles's voice makes him go tense. Oh god. His head snaps to see the other standing by the shower curtain gazing at him. "I..."

Turles smirks before he slips into the shower with him. "Aww, don't tell me I worry you, Bardock."

The other male feels himself tense knowing that the other had to be angry, he wasn't stupid. "Wh-who I think about isn't your business."

"You seem to forget that you're MY mate."

"And you seem to forget that you will NEVER compare to him." He knew that the very second the words were out that he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge from you?"

"No...because there will NEVER be a way for you to beat him." If he was going to get hurt...he might as well put all the cards on the table. The feel of Turles pressing against him pressing him against the wall makes him shiver and wish he really could keep his comments to himself.

"I don't believe that...and by the time your cycle ends, neither will you."

Bardock just does NOT like the sound of the other's dark promise. He knew better than to tempt Turles into retaliation like this and because he hadn't been cautious, he was probably about to pay dearly for that. Sometimes, he just wondered why he bothered. He was trapped and no amount of pleading was going to help him right now. "S-say and do what you will, Turles. Tora...will always be the male I see when I close my eyes, when I think of who turns me on, when I think of who I LOVE. It will ALWAYS be him."


	29. Anything That Can Go Wrong

Author's note: FIRST, let me apologize for the length of time it took for this part to be completed. There was a lot of stuff all rolled into one. I can't promise that the next part WON'T take as long but I promise to TRY not to make it take five months for an update. SECOND, this fic is going in a different direction than I first foresaw and next chapter will let you know just a heads up. For THIS chapter warnings include; angst, public breastfeeding with a male, and general unhappiness of characters.

Part Twenty-Eight: Anything That Can Go Wrong...

"So...he finally left did he?" Raditz inquires gazing out his door at his brother who had decided on some random early morning visit though he wasn't exactly displeased to see the younger Saiyan. He was just a little surprised.

"He did," Kakarot answers with a smile, "But that's not exactly why I am here. Other than to let you know he left after father, Vegeta and I wanted to invite you, Braiden, AND Broly out for lunch outside. We figured...it might do you BOTH some good to relax and have some fun."

Raditz is quiet a moment as he contemplates this. The thought of spending an afternoon with the other two was highly tempting. "I'll...go and ask Broly." He withdraws wondering if his mate would accept the offer. He finds the other rocking Braiden.

"Who was at the door?"

"Kakarot. He came to let me know that Toma left to find my father. Also...he and Vegeta were wondering if we would all like to join them for lunch."

"Oh?"

"Yes...sort of a brotherly-bonding sort of thing," he replies before murmuring, "Please, Broly?" He watches his mate gaze back at him a moment before nodding his consent. Raditz heads back to the door. "We'll be with you in a bit," he tells his brother. Kakarot grins at him.

"Good."

His brother's tone makes him chuckle softly before he withdraws again. He finds his mate redressing Braiden. "If you don't want to..."

"I didn't say that now did I?"

"No, but..."

"Then what are you worried about?"

He is quiet as he gets changed as he wonders if actually being honest was a good idea. "I...don't...like pushing."

"You're not pushing," Broly replies quietly, "And you don't need to walk on eggshells with me."

Raditz doesn't answer and just finishes getting ready. He didn't believe him obviously but he wasn't going to tell the other that too fearful that he would change his mind and that was the last thing that Raditz wanted. He just had to wonder why his brothers would want both him AND Broly together and hoped that nothing went majorly wrong because it seemed that optimism was about all he had at the moment. He goes with him and heads to meet both Kakarot and Vegeta. "We figured with all the stress going on, a day outside wouldn't hurt," Kakarot says gazing at Broly with a smile, "I mean, we ARE family after all." His brother was trying which rather pleased Raditz and he hoped his mate would do the same in return.

They end up in a secluded glade on a blanket, with a basket of food. "Your father knows you're out and about right?" Raditz asks Vegeta.

"Yes, father knows. He thought it a good idea...considering how stressed you and Kakarot have been about Bardock."

"My father needs to be home...and hopefully WITH Tora," Raditz replies as he brushes his tail over Braiden's stomach who was laying in his lap. The infant reaches for it before pulling it close.

"That would be a start," Kakarot agrees as he smiles at Braiden, "He's so cute, Raditz."

"I've noticed," Raditz murmurs watching him curl with the appendage before he finally looks at Vegeta, "I can't imagine your father...being pleased with things."

"That I can't have a child?" Vegeta asks. At his nod, he chuckles and murmurs, "Raditz, I don't need to have my own child. He's letting me choose my heir...and I already have."

Raditz stares at him and watching his eyes flick down has him startled. "Braiden...you chose Braiden?"

"Of course I did," Vegeta replies like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Who else would I choose?"

"I am sure that you and Kakarot could..."

"Raditz, Kakarot and I are happy NOT having children," Vegeta interrupts, "Which is why I told my father that in the absence of ME having a child then my BROTHER'S would succeed me. He didn't argue considering that not only is he my nephew but he is from his mate's family, too. It is FINE."

"He's right," Kakarot says softly, "We're both in agreement on this. Maybe down the line that will change and we'll have one of our own but it doesn't change the fact that Braiden IS heir because Vegeta and I BOTH agree on it."

Raditz looks down at the infant. "You have time...to change your minds."

"We know," Vegeta answers, "as we knew you would say that, too. You're quite predictable, Raditz."

"I am just saying NOT to make any hasty decisions."

"Uh huh which is why we both agreed to wait until Braiden is FIVE to make the formal announcement. See...it gives us time to change our minds."

"But you don't think you will."

"Raditz, as long as you've known me...have I EVER done so?"

"No but..."

"Then in five years, my answer will STILL be the same."

Raditz throws a piece of fruit out him which he catches laughing. "Jerk," Raditz mutters, "I don't know why I put up with you for so long."

"Something about it being your job I think," comes the amused reply.

"Worst job in the universe..."

Vegeta laughs at him which makes him roll his eyes though he had to admit that the atmosphere was light and was doing his emotions some good because Vegeta was right, he WAS worried about Bardock. He wanted his father home and safe.

"Are you sure Kakarot is the younger of the two?" Broly's amused query takes Raditz by surprise as he gazes at his mate a moment.

"Technically YES but...well, as you can clearly see."

Broly chuckles at this. "Oh, I definitely DO."

"Are you calling me immature?" Vegeta demands.

"Of course not," Broly retorts smirking.

Vegeta throws a grape at him which Broly merely catches and pops into his mouth. Raditz finds this a VERY promising scene. Perhaps thing would be alright at some point if they could manage to get along without supervision.

They are almost finished eating when Braiden wakes up crying and fussy. Immediately, Broly lifts the infant up purring and cooing at him which definitely gets his attention...not to mention startles Vegeta and Kakarot who watch this seemingly vindictive Saiyan as he blows raspberries on Braiden's stomach as the cub giggles and coos back. Raditz smiles softly even as he knows it was temporary since the other was probably hungry. "Finish eating," Broly murmurs softly, "I've got him entertained for the moment."

"Alright," he replies focusing on his plate as Broly entertains Braiden who apparently finds his father's antics amusing. As Raditz watches Kakarot and Vegeta smirk and chuckle it becomes obvious that the infant wasn't the ONLY one who did. It also gave his siblings plenty of blackmail where his mate was conserned.

Finally, his plate is empty and he is pretty sure that they are about to have blackmail over him as well as he slides his top off. "Broly, let me have him," he says softly. A moment later finds him cradling the infant who gazes up at him before giving a radiant smile and moving for a nipple. Raditz closes his eyes at the sensations.

"That is definitely one of the reasons I think I am glad that there isn't a child involved here," Vegeta comments, "I would be mortified to have to do that."

"It's embarrassing...so I try only to do it when I'm either alone with him or with family who won't insult me," Raditz replies gazing at him meaningfully.

Vegeta smiles. "I would hardly insult you...the sight is stunning Raditz."

Heat fills his face. "Well...err..thank you...I think," he manages before gazing at him, "I didn't take YOU for a bottom, prince."

Vegeta snorts. "I am not, it was just...a thought. You really think I would let Kakarot...Raditz, you've served me HOW long?"

"You two were kinda tangled up when I found you that one time. I wasn't sure who was WHERE." Watching the two of them turning red makes him smirk. "Don't make me embarrassed because you BOTH know that I will return the favor ten-fold." The deepening blushes have him grinning and humming softly as he holds Braiden. A yes, victory was QUITE nice.

The afternoon goes surprisingly well with the atmosphere becoming relaxed. However, the sight of Jyel and the King waiting by the doors when they approach sets off Raditz's internal alarms. "Is everything alright?" Vegeta asks as they get closer.

"Raditz, who here do you think has the deepest desire to hurt you?" the king asks ignoring his son's inquiry.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean who here would want to hurt you. This is important, Raditz."

"Father, what is going on?" Vegeta demands apparently liking his tone just as little as Raditz.

"Someone broke into the medical wing safe."

"Someone broke..." Vegeta never gets the sentence finished before a low sound escapes from Raditz and has him turning. "'Ditz?"

"Please...please tell me the discs are NOT missing...PLEASE."

"I'm sorry, Raditz," Jyel says quietly.

"Oh god..."

"We'll find them," the king says softly, "We just...felt that you should know and see if you knew anyone here who would want to hurt you."

Raditz shakes his head. "No, no one comes to mind...mostly because I spent so much time off planet. I just...Please, please find them."

"We will," Jyel tells him.

That was ALL Raditz needed; for someone else to watch that. However, he knew that worrying about the situation wasn't going to help things. "I am sure that this will be fine," Vegeta tells him, "You just head home and relax. We'll get them back, I promise."

"Please do...I can't...I can't bear the thought of someone seeing those. PLEASE find them...and this time DESTROY them."

"We will," Jyel promises. Knowing that there was nothing else that could be done other than going home and trying NOT to think about everything that might go wrong, he heads back with Broly cradling Braiden close. He sends up a quiet plea that this did NOT go as wrong as he feared, that he was NOT about to deal with yet another catastrophe in his life. The pessimistic side of him is just sure that he hopes in vain.

He gets Braiden put down in bed and rejoins Broly in the living room. "You are entirely too wound up," Broly tells him.

"You saw the discs," Raditz points out, "You KNOW what is on them. I can't...stand the thought of someone having them who might mean me ill. I just...I can't, Broly."

"Worrying it to death isn't going to help, either. Let the others handle the situation and don't bring more stress on yourself needlessly."

The problem with his mate's words was he didn't think the fear or stress was needless. In fact, he was pretty sure that something worse was around the corner. Part of him wondered if he'd just adapted to always believing the worst scenerio was the one that was going to occur thanks to Frieza or if he was naturally THAT pessimistic about things. Either way, he was sure there was NO happy ending for this situation. "You're thinking too hard about it, still."

"How can I NOT?" he demands of his mate.

"Because you're going to make yourself SICK if you keep this up," Broly replies firmly, "Now stop it. You have enough going on that you don't need to add..." Whatever he was trying to say is interrupted as the screen in front of them switches on. "Uhh..."

Raditz gazes at it a moment before reaching to try and turn it off and it doesn't work. However, as he gazes at it the screen goes from the standby blue screen to a familiar room and Raditz ends up sitting, hard on the floor staring horrified. "N-No..." he chokes out, "D-dear gods...NO!"

He didn't want his mate to have seen this...and he certainly didn't want the rest of the goddamn planet doing the same. A moment later, his scouter goes off and he raises a shaking hand to it and presses the button. "Raditz..."

"I-I...think I have a reason to worry now d-don't you think, prince?" The sound of him screaming makes him flinch and he nearly turns his scouter off. "G-goddammit..."

"I am sorry, brother."

Raditz merely gazes at the screen and is pretty sure that the only one who was going to be sorry was HIM after all this was said and done. He can't pull his eyes from the screen and watching himself with the Icejin Tyrant just makes his emotions brittle and as much as he would like it to be otherwise, he feels the tears form in the corners of his eyes and wonders AGAIN why the universe couldn't just leave well enough alone.

It isn't too long until he just can't bear the sights or sounds anymore and finds himself covering his face with his hands shaking with tears spilling. Feeling the sudden spike in KI however, has his head snapping up as he gazes at his mate who looks beyond livid and without a word stalks from the room before Raditz can get anything out. The sound of the door slamming makes him flinch seconds before Braiden starts crying obviously woken up from the noise. He manages to force himself from the floor to go and tend his infant all the while feeling his heart sink low again. Gently, he draws Braiden to him as he sinks back to the floor. "Shhh," he soothes his cub, "I'm sorry you were startled. Daddy is just...mad...He'll be back...He...has to come back." Any other thought was too painful to even contemplate. He sits there rocking Braiden struggling to stop the tears and keep the sobs from escaping. 'Wh-when...do I get a BREAK?!'

*****POV CHANGE****

A low sound escapes him at the feel of the others male's fingers stroking down his back even as much as he tries NOT to be affected by the other. The low laugh tells him that Turles knows what he's trying to do. Squeezing his eyes shut, Bardock wishes to the depths of him that he wasn't stuck catering to the pirate's constant cruelty. The feel of digits sliding between his legs circling him almost gently has him gasping and whining. "What's that? Someone sounds like he's enjoying himself...but that can't be right can it?"

Bardock squeezes his eyes shut struggling to drowned out the others snide commentary as well as attempting to ignore the need flaring along his nerves. It wasn't going to be possible and he knew it but the attempt HAD to count for SOMETHING. However, the slow press in draws a low whimper from him and the fact that his hips open wider for the other doesn't help how he sees the damn situation. 'Y-you...fucking...bastard...' The digit finding his prostate further frazzles his thoughts and elicites a strangled sound from him as he jerks against it. "Oh, I think someone IS enjoying himself."

Bardock lets out a low, strangled sound as Turles rocks the digit almost tormentively against that spot. "T-Turles...ahhh...g-gods...PLEASE!" The plea nearly takes what was left of his pride and the low laughter doesn't help.

"See, that wasn't soo hard was it?" the other purrs as he removes the digit in favor of pushing his hips open further and pressing his swollen length in. Bardock can't help the low moan that escapes or keep himself from pressing fully down against him. "Mmm...that is SO much better, Bardock," the other groans as he gives him a moment to adjust before rocking his hips eliciting a moan from his captive who presses back down against him. It was in that moment that Bardock realizes he was well and truly in more trouble than he could get out of. Here he was rocking with the other moaning in pleasure and begging for more. All he could make his frazzled mind focus on was how glad he was that Tora wasn't seeing him like this but even that thought isn't enough to douse what the other had flared in him.

He is on the cusp of hitting his orgasm when Turles withdraws from him eliciting a sound of protest. "Oh, was there something you wanted?" Turles asks in amusement, "Because I could have sworn you claimed something about NOT wanting me."

Bardock chokes on the low whine of protest struggling to use the ceasing of any sort of sensations to collect himself. Unfortunately, his body was too turned on, too desperate to hit that peak. "Please...T-Turles..."

"Please what? You'll have to be specific, pet, because I keep getting such mixed signals from you."

This was humiliating to the extreme. He had NO intention of begging the pirate for anything remotely CLOSE to sex. He wouldn't. He'd rather die than EVER do such a thing. Unfortunately, his resolve isn't as strong as what roils through his body and no matter HOW he feels about this whole torrid affair, he finds himself surrendering, finds himself pleading, "Take me...fuck me...please, Turles." Something in him comes close to breaking irreparably and he was starting to to think that there was no fixing this. The triumphant chuckle does NOT help his frazzled emotions any either though he rather expected the bastard to be pleased with himself.


	30. Trying to Set Things Right

Author's note: After much consideration as to the future of this fic...I've decided that this is where this journey is set to end. I have decided that this is merely the first in an arc I'm calling 'The Ties that Bind' and will be continued in a new story 'Learning Curve' which will focus primarily on Bardock but will of course continue with Raditz, Broly, and Braiden much like this story only with more emphasis on his parents. I am grateful to all of you who have followed this story and once I get the next one up, I hope that you might give it a chance as well even though I am sure that you might be disappointed in how I've chosen to end things in this story.

Epilogue: Trying to Set Things Right

Ria stares at the male who comes INTO the ship. He'd talked to Bardock too long NOT to know who this had to be. Staring at the balls of KI the other held, he swallows. "Y-you...must be Tora..."

That definitely gets his attention. "You know me?"

"I know...Bardock," he replies quietly, "I was...wondering when you'd come to take him home where he belongs."

As he watches the male's mouth curves. "Well, then, if you would be so kind as to show me to Turles I would be SO grateful."

Ria was pretty sure it translated to 'do as I ask and I might NOT kill you'. He quickly heads off deciding that Tora was one VERY scary dude. He brings him to the door before withdrawing immediately not really sure he wanted to watch what was about to go down.

Feeling worse than he ever had, Bardock wondered why Tora should even bother attempting coming after him. He'd surrendered...he'd fucking SURRENDERED! It was an almost unbearable thought to the spiky-haired male. The water pouring down over him was hot but not nearly enough to help him feel clean again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he berates himself AGAIN for giving in way too easily.

It's not long before a loud thud catches his attention before a familiar energy thrums through him and his eyes widen. A loud crash soon follows heralding what was probably a knock-down, drag-out fight. And Bardock, didn't have the want to to leave the shower and watch it as he was wondering why Tora would come in the FIRST place considering all that had gone on with the dark-skinned Saiyan. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that if he stayed put in the shower that Tora would kill Turles. Part of him was incredibly thrilled with that idea and hoped it was bloody while the other part, the part he despised himself for having had a very DIFFERENT idea on the whole situation and is why he ends up dressed and racing from the room.

The sight of Tora ascended takes Bardock's breath away and he finds himself staring at him for a few minutes before he manages to pull himself and put his libido back in it's box and moves to his side before grabbing his wrist. "Tora, enough," he tells him startling the taller male into turning.

"'Dock..."

"Look, I know that this is gonna sound crazy and I NEED you to bear with me but...you can't kill him right yet."

"Are you completely OUT of your MIND?" he demands.

"No," Bardock says quietly, "but...things are the way they are for a reason."

Tora gazes at him intently before his mouth curves at the edges into a snarl. "He DIDN'T..."

"He did...so...please...at least for a time...suspend judgment."

For a moment, the look told him that the other was NOT at all thrilled with his words before he would glare at Turles. "As you wish," the glowing male grits out, "but, 'Dock, it's only 'cause YOU ask me to."

"I know you don't like it...but thank you, Tora."

Tora grips the other male tightly before sinking his teeth into the others skin hard enough to get a low gasp of pain. "You have NO idea how much I don't like this."

Bardock is quiet a moment before saying, "You know that's not true."

"'Dock, we're not arguing this point are we?"

He shakes his head. "No, just...let's get home. I have a bad feeling Raditz is in trouble again."

"I can only imagine."

"Do...you mind if I come with?"

Bardock turns at the voice. "Ria...well, it would be a long time in coming. I am sure by now your father is no longer an issue...and even if he is, I have a room you can use."

"You trust him?" Tora asks.

"Yes," Bardock says quietly, "Ria's one problem came when Turles pretty much saved his life. He owed him a debt. It's paid now."

"Fine. Let's just get you home. Everything else is secondary."

Somehow, he's not that surprised though the ugly look sent at him by Turles tells him that things were only going to be more interesting in their household but he would handle that AFTER he got back to his boys and checked in on them. 'Please,' he thinks, 'for the love of WHOEVER, please just don't make things more complicated than they already are.' He was pretty sure that no one was listening but somehow that had become the norm for his family.

***POV Change***

Of course no one knew where his mate had gone to this time. Raditz closes his eyes and leans against the wall telling himself that it would be alright, that Broly WOULD come back if only for Braiden's sake. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he wondered if there would ever be a time that he didn't feel like he was tilting so far off balance. Somehow, he was pretty sure that wasn't ever going to happen. 'Focus on what you can take care of,' he thinks as he settles into doing mundane tasks to keep his mind occupied. If he couldn't change the situation as it stood than he had to handle things that he could deal with which was the home and the infant he had a hand in creating. Braiden was the most important thing right now so if his mate wanted to have a fit and leave that was his choice.

He's really not sure how many times he spends cleaning rooms that are spotless before he hears the front door open. He pauses a moment though was pretty sure it wasn't who he desperately wished it would be and goes to continue what he was doing when a voice calls, "If you do not put down that damn rag and come here, brat, I swear I'm gonna come after you and kick your ass." It is enough to have him doing as bade before he realizes it and he stares at the male standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"F-father..." he whispers staring at the scarred Saiyan who snorts at his commentary.

"You were expecting? How many times are you going to redo something that's been done before it settles whatever is bothering you?"

"I don't...I don't know what else to do..."

"He left again?"

"I can't blame him...I would, too, watching what happened to me broadcast planet-wide."

Bardock's eyes soften. "Brat, he'll get his head on straight at some point but you cannot take this out on yourself."

"And do WHAT?!" he demands, "I don't know what ELSE to do to occupy myself!"

"You could call your brothers if you're in need of something to occupy yourself with," the other points out calmly, "There are, I think, a FEW Saiyans on this planet who still claim you as a friend even with as much of a pain in the ass as you are and I am SURE they'd have a suggestion. THIS," he waves, "is NOT an acceptable way of handling your stress."

Raditz's fingers clench before he merely crosses the distance and hugs him. "Are you alright?" The feel of the slight tension makes him stare at his father and he's not sure he likes what he reads. "Father?"

"It's complicated," the other says gruffly as he withdraws.

"Define...complicated?"

"Turles will be here awhile," he answers quietly, "by my request."

"But..." Raditz stills a moment, "You think he might have..."

"We'll see," Bardock says interrupting the commentary obviously not wanting to hear the words spoken, "So, Tora's just a little...peevish."

"I'm sorry, father."

The male waves him off. "That's not what you need to concern yourself with. Now, where's my grandson?"

Raditz can't help the soft snort as he goes and gently lifts the sleeping cub and brings him to his grandfather. He watches Bardock's eyes soften and the warrior smiles. "He really is something, Raditz."

"I know," he murmurs, "He's probably the best thing Broly and I will manage to do."

"Don't say that," Bardock murmurs as he holds the cub rocking him genty, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that the both of you will be FINE at some point."

"Define FINE," Raditz mutters. A yelp follows at the feel of his father's tail connecting with him.

"Don't sass, brat, I'm not in the mood."

Realizing that the other probably wasn't, he merely murmurs, "Are you hungry? I have food made." It would be nice not to eat alone at this point.

"I definitely won't say no to that," Bardock tells him.

Raditz chuckles softly before deciding to ask, "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Tora alone with Turles?"

"Technically Ria is with them but honestly, I doubt it. However, things are as they are for a reason and Tora knows not to kill him. Everything else is up for debate."

Raditz prepares and brings his father a plate. "I hope...that things work out in your favor, father."

"So do I," Bardock replies without mentioning that he was pretty sure that they weren't going to because that is how fate seemed to enjoy dealing with his family. "And I hope that your mate gets his head out of his ass before long and realizes that you need him here."

Raditz snorts softly. "Really wasn't what I was counting on."

"I know it wasn't but it's kind of funny how things happen."

Gently, he reclaims Braiden. "I shouldn't care and I shouldn't want to make this work but...part of me just..."

"Can't help the way you feel about him?"

"Something like that," Raditz murmurs.

"I am sure you'll both figure it out. You're young and you have time. Besides, he's shown that he adores Braiden and at least has a few protective feelings for you."

Raditz finds himself snorting softly at that. "Yeah...that I can see."

"Just give him time to see that he's lucky to have you. He's Jyel's son, too, which means he has to have SOME of his mother in him somewhere."

Raditz can't help chuckling softly at that. "Perhaps...or maybe its just that our line is hopelessly optimistic."

"That, too," Bardock agrees.

*~*~*Time lapse*~*~*

Two weeks pass before he finds himself walking the short distance to a familiar room. "You look like you're getting sentenced to a horrific torture," Jyel comments staring at him.

"You have no idea," Bardock replies quietly, "Just...get me the answers I need, alright?"

"Alright, alright. You need to relax. Being wound up isn't going to change the truth as it is you know."

"I know that but..."

"Bardock, just relax," Jyel admonishes.

Slowly, the scarred Saiyan does so wishing for the millionth time that this would go well, that it would go the way he NEEDED it to because he just couldn't see himself having to deal with the alternative. It was bad enough that Tora was in a foul mood already about dealing with Turles near them at all. He couldn't really see it getting any better if...well, if he'd managed to do what Bardock feared he had.

Finally, he hears a beep and closes his eyes tightly. 'Please...please don't...' "Bardock," Jyel says softly, quietly, "You're pregnant."


End file.
